Touched By Death
by Vaneexoxsnape
Summary: "She just needed to rest. To close her eyes and not fear that she would be killed for showing such vulnerability." Hermione couldn't die. But she was. Death, on the other hand, gave her two choices. The only respectable one, for her, was to live. Just not in the world she had once known.-31k views-Not Edited-DracoxHermione-OngoingDec2020-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

The smoke slowly cleared, leaving behind crumbled stone and bodies. They had won but just barely. The bodies of human and beast alike scattered the court in a bloody macabre display of death.

The relief was rampant. But so was desolation.

The Weasley's had lost Fred. Snape was dead. Lavender Brown was dead. So many others were dead. But they could finally grieve for them. It was okay to step back now and cry for their lost ones.

Tom Riddle was gone, destroyed after so many years.

Countless murmurs of relief and sadness gave way to gratitude. Harry and Ron were given praises and hugs.

Hermione received her share of gratitude. Friends and strangers alike. Professors and the like.

But soon enough, she slipped away from it all. She couldn't stand it. She stumbled away from it all. Past the bodies of the dead, only to stop right outside the Great Hall. She gazed at the courtyard, aware of Argus Filch walking by with a slight limp in his gait.

Hermione wasn't walking right either. Her hip throbbed. Her lungs burned. She was bloody tired.

She tripped over a rock.

It wasn't until she was leaning against one of the court pillars that she realized she was dripping...blood. She stared at her body, trying to see but her sight wasn't cooperating with her.

She just needed to rest. To close her eyes and not fear that she would be killed for showing such weakness.

But closing her eyes did nothing.

"You don't belong here."

The cold voice shot chills down her spine. But her mind was still sluggish so she replied thoughtlessly.

"I'm just resting my eyes before I go see Madam Pumfrey."

When the person didn't reply, she made the effort to open her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips. Right in front of her stood the tallest man she had ever seen. He was also wearing a long black robe of leather? What in-

Hermione only then noticed the environment around her. She lurched to her feet as she stared, eyes wide, the fatigue from seconds ago long gone. At least momentarily.

She was standing in a large annular room. There were no windows but it didn't need any because there was no roof. It was also nighttime. But it hadn't been before.

She whirled around as the man moved. She reached for her wand but the blond man shook his head.

"That won't work against me, child."

"Where am I? I was standing...no sitting down right outside the Great Hall…"

"You were dying."

Dying? What? She reached for the wound that had most likely been the cause and found it to be still bleeding.

She glanced up at the man. "Why am I here?"

"I brought you here."

Hermione gawked. She couldn't help it. Something didn't feel right. She wasn't dead but she also wasn't alive. She tried to piece it together but nothing was making sense.

Maybe it wasn't something she should care about. The weakness from before began to invade her mind. The dullness. She would have closed her eyes again but the man snapped his fingers.

"Don't close your eyes. You haven't made a decision yet."

"What does it matter now? I'm obviously going to die and I'm honestly tired. I just want to close my eyes for a bit."

"You speak to me with such ease, human. But let me tell you something in case you haven't figured it out. I'm Death. I'm what others call a Grim Reaper. I'm what comes next after living. But I'm also what stands between you and the other side."

Hermione swallowed hard. If what he said was true...she should be alarmed.

But that was the crux of the problem, wasn't it? She just didn't have it in her to care. Already her mind was retreating. The only thing that held her interest was the entity in front of her. Despondency filled her mind and body. Finding it hard to care or even stay awake was becoming harder with every second that passed.

"Death shouldn't be taken lightly. Have you lost all spirit? Was it my mistake in giving you a choice?"

Hermione didn't know. "What kind of choice? To go back or go forward?"

"To die or live."

She felt like he was playing with the words. They didn't sound truthful but neither were they lies. She narrowed her eyes and held back a groan as she straightened her spine, facing Death head-on.

"Why do I get the feeling that what you just said has nothing to do with what I asked?"

"At least you know that. But I will say this. In the world you were in, you accepted death. Therefore, you are going to die permanently if you decide to go back to it."

"You already chose for me with those words."

"I knew you weren't a coward. But I must warn you, the decision will cost you something."

"But I have nothing else to lose."

"You will."

He stepped forward and lifted one hand. He held out a gold goblet full to the brim with dark liquid. "Drink this."

Hermione's hand trembled with pain as she accepted it. He didn't step away from her and instead looked at her with such dark eyes. The power in them was nothing a human could ever hope to replicate. That much power would annihilate them.

She held up the goblet up to her lips and tasted the liquid.

"Finish it, Hermione Jean Granger. It is not time yet for you to greet me so willingly."

"What is in it for you if I do this?"

"You will eventually figure it out. But I will say this. I'm not good and I'm not bad. I'm what greets you at the end of the road. And sometimes, I help those that have merited it."

Death made sense and yet...

She didn't look away from Death and when she swallowed the last of it. He just smirked and gently touched the side of her face.

It was the last thing she saw.

**...o0o0o0o0o...**

**New story. Will be longer and a bit darker than what I've ever written. Enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Vanee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She landed hard.

With a jarring groan, she kneeled on her hands and knees. Her head was pounding and her heart was pumping hard inside her chest. She curled her fingers and hung her head as blood filled her mouth.

The suddenness of her falling had forced her to bite her tongue in order to stop the scream of surprise from escaping.

Her ears were ringing loudly.

Death hadn't held back.

She struggled to breathe and would have probably curled up on the hard floor in agony but something, probably due to her months on a run, caught her attention.

Without thought, she was on her feet, her limbs protesting but obeying her command. Wand at ready, she paused as she found herself staring at...

Albus Dumbledore.

Her mind and heart began a war at the sight of the older wizard. One that should be dead. Thoughts and memories stung her mind as she tried to keep up with...what she was seeing. She had known she wasn't going back to her world. Death had been crystal clear on that.

This world wasn't hers. The truth was staring at her right in the face. The shock of it cleared her mind faster than anything else could have. She also remembered everything that had led to her current position.

She needed to protect her mind at all costs. Especially form those that would seek her secrets and truths.

Albus Dumbledore had been one of the few people she had met who she had never grown to like. She didn't know if she would like this version either. She summoned her Occlumency shields.

They settled over her mind in a mirage of shades and coils. But now they weren't the same. She didn't have the time to inspect them now.

She still held Dumbledore at wand point and the noise level around her fell into silence. Yet, she felt eyes on her person. Stares that left her feeling vulnerable. She resented the feeling. Hermione had never been one to relish attention.

She raised her chin, making sure to meet Dumbledore's eyes.

He was the first to speak, breaking the stillness.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said, his voice laced with many questions.

So, she did exist in this world. She cast a quick glance around, noting her location. The Great Hall looked to be in the middle of breakfast. She glanced to her left, noting the red and black hair first.

But no curly-haired brunette was there.

She blinked, eyes narrowing as she answered him. "Yes, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Will you not lower your wand, Miss Granger?"

Her spine tingled with awareness. She didn't look back but did lift her left arm, suppressing a wince. Her body was a mess. Blood was still leaking from her wounds but she knew not to show weakness. Not in front of the unknown. She twisted her body and flexed her fingers.

"If whoever is behind me attacks, I will hurt them. Maybe even kill them. So ask them to step back. Or else."

Dumbledore didn't move. Didn't look away from her. But she felt the whisper of something touching her mind. She glared at the older wizard.

"Get out of my head."

Quiet words for his ears alone. He finally showed emotion as he narrowed his eyes. He carefully lifted one hand, waving aside whoever stood at her back. That didn't seem to stop the person at his back from stepping forward.

Severus Snape.

Hermione tightened her hand on her wand, calculating the odds. They wouldn't attack her outright. But she still felt too exposed.

When the presence disappeared from behind her, she took a step back and fought the urge to run. Her body was getting weaker and weaker but she wasn't going to fall. She couldn't.

Not in front of so many.

"What is this? Why aren't you doing anything?"

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. The bloody toad was here. She briefly wondered what would happen if she were to rid them of the offending toad.

"We obviously don't know the circumstances for this...scene, Dolores. Let me find out what is going on first." Dumbledore said with obvious authority.

Hermione slid back another step, making sure to keep her wand steady. She knew they were keeping track of her every movement. She blinked twice to clear her vision. She needed to hurry up. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"She's not a threat to me. Let her go." Hermione whispered.

Dumbledore leaned forward at that. "Is that so?"

A nod. The toad had always been a hindrance. She held no doubt it was true here too.

Something else alerted her of another presence. She swirled and cast a triple protection spell that exploded with a flash of blue light. She grimaced as a spell glanced off it. Dumbledore said something but she didn't care.

She was being attacked.

Beyond the screams of the students and the glare of her shield, she saw Alastor Moody. Mad-Eye. She lurched forward and grinned suddenly. The man was alive! Hermione stood up from her crouch, making sure to drop the shield.

"Alastor."

That stomped the man. Hermione heard gasps and shouts of surprise. She also heard Dumbledore exhale sharply.

"Miss Granger! I'm not on first-"

"You're alive."

Silence once again. She realized her mistake too late. Fuck. She shut her eyes. "Headmaster, I would like to speak to you and Professor Moody. Alone. I will explain everything once we are alone."

"Very well."

Hermione tucked her wand away and forced herself to walk, suppressing the urge to limp. Her hip was begging for help and her loss of blood was making her weaker. She ignored the calls that came from two individuals and slowly but surely made her way out of the Great Hall. She passed Alastor and when she felt the silent presence in the back she stopped.

"I only said, two people. Not three."

"Miss Granger, when have you ever held the power to-"

Dumbledore interrupted Snape. "I will call you if I need you. Help Minerva deal with Dolores and the students."

She felt his instant dislike and glare. The man was just as unpleasant as he had been before.

But she knew what really lay behind those strong words and facade. That didn't mean that was true here either. She needed to find out all she could and fast. Word would spread and she was in an unknown world. An enemy could be a friend. A friend could be an enemy.

The lack of information could get her killed.

Once in the corridor, she lost the battle with pain. She collapsed as her vision went blurry.

.

.

But she wasn't out for long. It was probably only minutes because she came to be she was being laid upon a bed.

Hermione quivered as she tried to push herself up. They had brought her to the infirmary and both men were standing at the foot of her bed. Dumbledore was staring at her blankly. Alastor was glowering. She tensed as Madam Pomfrey came to her side, reaching for her arm.

Pain shot up her arm at the contact. The older woman had touched the cursed wound. The one that Bellatrix Lestrange had carved out onto her skin. It had never fully healed.

"What happened! What-"

Hermione shook her head and rolled off the bed. Or at least she tried to but Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey spoke at the same time.

"Don't get up."

"I have to get somewhere secure. I can't be here while others can hear or see."

No sooner had she spoken when Dumbledore used his wand to close the doors to the infirmary. She felt wards go up the next second and recognized them at once. Alastor had taught them to her before he had died. He grunted as he watched her face.

She also remembered something. She lurched forward, regretting it instantly as her body trembled with distress.

"Show me your hands."

Dumbledore frowned but held them out. She looked at every finger and waved her hand across them to lift any concealment charms. None were present and she sighed in relief. No rotting was in sight. She closed her eyes and held herself up by planting her hands in front of her.

"What year is it? 1994? 95?"

"I'm not sure what game you're playing-"

Hermione shook her head, flinging one hand out, cutting off Alastor. "Just answer me. Please."

Dumbledore answered as he met her gaze. "May 2, 1997."

She stared at him in confusion. It couldn't be. She looked at Alastor and back to Dumbledore. She closed her eyes and numbly took off her jean jacket. She left the red jumper on.

She ignored Pomfrey's words of caution.

Hermione looked down at her body with mild interest. Bruises and cuts were everywhere. Her left arm burned from the cursed wound, her hip wasn't bleeding anymore but screamed with every movement and her inner right thigh twinged.

She was a mess.

Reaching for the jean jacket, she pulled out the beaded purse from the inner pocket and pulled out a blood-replenishing potion and threw it back before the others could speak.

"That is illegal, Miss Granger." Alastor snidely commented, pointedly looked at her purse.

"Yes, it is. But I can easily make you forget about it, Alastor."

"Miss Granger!"

She shrugged. She forgot she wasn't close to this version of Alastor. She had missed him terribly after his death and seeing him alive…

Wait.

She looked up at him and palmed her wand.

"I know your eye isn't any more legal than my purse, isn't that right, Professor."

Pomfrey cut him off just as he was about to reply and reached for the empty veil. "What did you drink? Where did you get this? Will somebody explain to me what is going on!"

Hermione pulled out a jar of paste and looked up at Dumbledore. The wizard had been silent for too long and now he was staring at her in wonderment. She looked away and lifted her jumper. With quick and careful movements, she cleaned and healed what she could before applying the paste.

Pomfrey was a case of nerves and it showed. Hermione finished patching up and dropped her jumper.

"I'm not from this world. I know how I came. That is something you don't need to know. The question is, where is the other me? The other Hermione Granger."

**…..o0o0o0o0o…...**

**I hope you all like this one as much as I do writing it. Chapters will get longer depending on the flow of the story. Thank you for giving it a chance. Feedback is welcomed.**

**Vanee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3: Death's Whisper**

**.**

**.**

"Why should we believe you?" Alastor growled.

"You don't. If what happened to you here is the same as my world then you will never trust anybody again. At least no fully. Like before."

Alastor ceased, his face barely containing his surprise.

She swung her legs to the side of the bed, facing Madam Pomfrey, who was staring at Hermione in confusion.

"It's okay, Madam Pomfrey, I'll live. It's good to see that you're the same here."

Wonderment in the eyes of warm brown. "You knew me?"

"Your counterpart has been patching me up since my first year."

Dumbledore broke in before Madam Pomfrey could speak. "But you seem a bit older, Miss Granger."

"I am. I'm 19."

"The child we knew to be Hermione Granger doesn't speak or act like you, Miss Granger. Why would a child be sent to another world? Especially one that is preparing for war?"

Hermione turned to Alastor. "War didn't care if I was a student or child. If there is one thing I know for sure is that war waits for no one."

A feminine gasp and a sharp exhale. Both sounds coming from the other two. Alastor's face darkened.

"War? We are just starting ours."

"My war ended hours ago."

All three figures stared at her. But they kept their silence as she began to clean her clothes with a few flicks of her wand.

"I need to know if the other me is here still before I answer any questions."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well."

Madam Pomfrey must have still been in shock because she didn't say anything as they left the Infirmary.

On their way, they didn't pass by anybody. No student. No ghost. No. professors. It didn't last long. They were a corridor away from reaching their destination when an urgent call reached them.

Madam Pince and Professor McGonagall were heading their way urgently, their faces illuminated by the torches on the walls.

Iram Pince halted abruptly in front of them. She lifted a finger at Hermione, relief, and dismay clear in her eyes.

"Why-You know you aren't supposed to leave the Library without-he was standing by you."

Hermione frowned in confusion. "Who was standing by me? What did you see?"

"You were there! Why would you act-he was standing by you? I thought it was a hallucination or some prank the Weasley Twins were pulling once again."

Dumbledore swiftly cut in front of Hermione, cutting off Madam Pince's view of her.

"Who was it?"

"The Grim. He was standing behind her. Just before the restricted section. I had asked her to put away a few books since she didn't want to go to eat breakfast and wanted to help me as usual. But I halted when something cold brushed me," Pince shivered.

"He was tall but held black shadows across his body. He was-"

"Blond. He oozed pure power that isn't at all human. You're lucky for not intervening. He would have taken you as well. But at least that answers something." A careless tone.

But deep inside, she felt like any chance of her being able to go back was gone.

Once again, she was the centre of attention. Wary disbelief shown across all their faces. Except for one.

Dumbledore turned to her. His eyes were full of the familiar greed she had once seen before. He wanted to take advantage of the opportunity presented to him. Not that Hermione would let him.

"Minerva, bring Severus and make sure the other professor's mind the students. Madam Pince, follow us."

They walked silently, all of them occasionally staring at her. She wasn't concerned about them. They wouldn't attack her out in the open. Hermione took her time to reorganize her thoughts and plans.

While the idea of helping them came first, Hermione couldn't help but wonder why exactly she had been brought here. Or why he had taken the other Hermione Granger. Or if it had all been part of the plan.

Negative thinking wouldn't help but she wasn't exactly at her best. She went inside and passed the portraits on the walls and reached the hidden archway that held the pensive. Harry had shared everything with her. Unlike Ron, who never asked for information, she had to know everything.

Especially if it was crucial information.

There were so many ways this could all go. But she didn't know who to trust. But things couldn't be that different from her old world and this one. If Death had come and taken the other her…

She turned around and leaned back against the stone wall.

Alastor was standing by Dumbledore's desk, Madam Pince was staring at Hermione while Dumbledore stood in front of Fawkes.

The Phoenix was staring at Hermione. Something whispered across her neck and the bird sharply followed the movement. Something out of this world spoke directly into her ear.

"Non-humans will see what my touch has done to you."

The crisp and powerful voice caused her to shiver. But one look around assured her that nobody else had heard it.

Except for Fawkes, who was staring at something only he could see.

That drew Dumbledore's attention just as the door opened. Severus Snape walked in, followed closely by McGonagall. Hermione tucked her hair behind the chilled ear and crossed her arms. Forcing her body to relax even though all she wanted to do was curl up in pain.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked her briskly.

Hermione hadn't heard that tone since before her 6th year. The war had forced the adults in her life to address her differently. Going back to formality was odd and unfortunate.

She turned her head and locked eyes with Dumbledore. "I'm going to tell you what I think you should know. But don't ever try and get into my head again."

The other professors held different reactions to her tone.

Dumbledore only inclined his head. No agreeing or disagreeing. But with time he would learn that she wasn't one to mess with. Caged in an unknown world was like caging a wild animal.

It would fight to the death.

Hermione rolled her shoulders, trying to ease the strain on them. "We, as in Harry, Ron, and I ended the war. We did everything that we could have and won. So I can either do this with your help or I'll do it on my own."

Dumbledore's eyes flickered. He also didn't look at the others. This was between them at the moment. Without his agreement, she would walk. And it wasn't a bluff. Being on the run for a year had taught her things. Fighting in the war had brought many things to light.

Some of which should have remained there.

"I suppose I die in the other world. Is that why you asked to see my hand earlier?"

She shrugged casually. "Who in this room do you absolutely trust?"

"Trust is different with every person, Miss Granger."

"Just Hermione will do. That is true. But not when it comes to life and death."

"Very cutthroat of you, Hermione."

Snape spoke up, bellowing his robes as he moved forward. He gestured with one hand. "Why are we even considering this? What proof is there? Why should we even listen?"

Hermione chuckled darkly. But deep inside, something twinged. For she knew him. Or at least, knew some of the things he hid.

With a snap of his boots, he turned sharply to her. "Is something funny, Miss Granger?"

Silky deep voice. Hermione had been afraid of his voice in her early years. But watching him die had taken that fear. She had never hated him like Harry had or held disgust as Ronald had. She had actually defended him until his complete defection to the other side.

They had been proven wrong with the memories he had given Harry. She had taken a look at them right after Harry had gone on to meet his death.

The things she had seen had changed the way she had seen him. But that wasn't an excuse for the things he had done.

"Is your Patronus still like hers?" she asked gently.

An explosion of fury and despair tore across his face before it went blank a second later. He took a step back and lethally whispered, "Who told you that? What do you know?"

Hermione leaned forward, dropping her arms.

"Everything."

Dumbledore stepped forward, blocking Severus from her view. He stared her down but addressed the others. "Madam Pince, bring Potter and Weasley. Minerva, please wait outside for them."

"But-"

"Please, Minerva."

A patter of feet as both women walked out.

It was only Alastor, Severus, and Dumbledore now.

Hermione wandered over to Fawkes, reaching for the creature with a gentle touch. The feathers under her fingers were slick and beautiful. Fawkes didn't move. He just eyed her. She smiled wistfully.

"The day you died, we saw Fawkes fly away forever. Nobody ever saw him again. He helped Harry in the Chamber of Secrets. With his tears, Harry survived the Basilisk. Did that happen here too?"

"Yes."

"Ginny was down there. Seduced with the words of a Diary. Harry rescued her and Lockhart. Ron was there too. I was petrified for most of the year. I was brought back along with two other students. Is that correct?"

"Everything is correct. But Ginny Weasley did kill herself the following summer."

Hermione stiffened. Her breath came out harshly, tears stinging her eyes. She closed them and fought for control. Ginny wasn't here. She was dead. Why? Why was she dead. She swallowed carefully and opened her eyes. Fawkes leaned forward, its eyes seemed to search hers.

"She's dead?"

"Yes. She stole ingredients from Severus right before the end of the term. She mixed something deadly. Something quick. She took it and left a letter for each member of her family as well as Harry. The Diary had taken over her, the voice that belonged to it didn't leave her even after it was destroyed."

Hermione nodded. The Ginny from her world had told her something similar. But to take her life? She dropped her hand and turned to face them.

"I see."

A moment of silence. Alastor hadn't said a word. He hadn't even stirred. Snape's face was blank, his posture rigid.

Hermione stepped to the left and leaned back against the large wooden desk. "Where is the Diary?"

"It was returned to the person that had slipped it to Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore answered. He was watching her with a glint in his eyes. Hermione nodded. So Harry had freed Dobby here as well.

That was good to know. Very good.

She went to ask something else but the door was opened once more. McGonagall stepped inside and held the door open for...Harry.

Her best friend.

She stared at him. The change was subtle. The Harry she had known had carried the weight of the Wizardly World on his shoulders. She had seen it be lifted from him as soon as they had won.

This version of him was unknown.

That though hurt. She didn't realize she was weeping until Harry darted forward and curled his hands over her shoulders. She gasped as he drew close to her face.

"Hermione."

**….o0o0o0o0o0o0o….**

**Feedback is welcomed!**

**Vanee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: Trust Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry."

He was tall. That was the first thing she noticed.

The second thing was that he looked healthy. His face was fuller. Like he was actually fed right. The usual hair of his was wavier. Those green eyes of his were just as intense but more cautious as they regarded her.

Being fed well had allowed natural growth. She wanted to fall into his arms, to just be held for a second by familiar arms. Like they had months ago in front of his parent's graves.

She shook that thought away and focused on the now.

If it was May 1997, that meant he was at the end of his 6th year. Right around the time, they had decided to go on the run.

It had only been a year. But to her, it had been so much more. She had struggled to keep them alive and fed. Hermione had learned the hard way on how things could fall apart in a blink of an eye.

Hermione reached up and swept his hair back, away from his face. The scar stared back at her. Taunted her with the truth. She trembled and his face became fierce.

"What is going on, Headmaster?"

That jarred her. Who was this...boy? He looked like Harry but didn't sound like him. Hermione searched his face, trying to see what she was missing. But she couldn't put her finger on it. His eyes also did the same, scanning her for something.

"What we are about to discuss can't be shared without anybody. You understand?" Dumbledore said instead.

Harry gave her another unreadable look before nodding.

Hermione pulled away and looked over his shoulder.

Ronald stood there. He was just as tall as he had been in the other world. He stood almost as tall as Snape. He was also wearing a necklace that had hurt her teenage heart before it had all gone to hell.

This Ron must be dating the girl in this world as well. The thought of it didn't' hurt like it once would've. Things were different now. His betrayal on their run had cut whatever lingering affections she had held for him.

Even now, she resented him for his actions.

Harry had relied heavily on her afterwards. He had taken it hard. Seeing Harry suffer had made up her mind about Ron. At that point, her heart had decided to give up on him. Now faced with Ron's counterpart, she wondered why she had ever fretted over him.

Hermione took another step back, ignoring the uncertainty in Harry's eyes. She now saw what she hadn't seen before.

Guilt was a shadow in those green eyes. He felt guilt over something. Hermione suddenly felt the weight then and there. She was alone in this. She didn't have Harry or Ron on her side. She was alone here.

Hermione curled her hands, fisting them at her sides. She was damn exhausted. She didn't want this! Why should she save them! She didn't know any of them. Some of her emotions must have split across her face because more than one male face flashed with alarm.

The void of tiredness closed in on her.

She leaned back onto the table and hung her head. "Why should I even help you at all. I'm damn tired of fighting for my life. I'm bloody exhausted. I was supposed to die but Death didn't even grant me that."

Harry's whisper of denial reached her ears. Ron's gasp of surprise echoed with the others.

She bit her lip. It stung. She forgot about the state her face was in. Her temple throbbed, reminding her of the fight with the giant. Rocks had been thrown from his strike against the pillars. Many of those rocks had killed students and beasts alike. She shuddered.

Blood and screams filled her mind as she began to remember everything.

Weakness. Hermione stiffened. She couldn't show weakness. It could get her killed. Being tired was no excuse. Shaking those negative thoughts aside, she forced her mind to clear.

"Who's Minister? Cornelius Fudge?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. Hermione looked up and uncurled her hands. She pushed away from the table and walked straight to Alastor, passing Harry without a look.

She stopped right in front of her target.

"When did you start teaching here?"

He finally stirred. He looked down at her, his one good eye glaring. "Why should I even answer you?"

"Because I can and will have you removed from this room with no recollection of what has happened."

Fury and scepticism.

She raised an eyebrow. "I will do it. Don't think I won't. If I did it to my parents…"

Words left unsaid didn't have to be spoken. The threat had been made.

He burst into action and her tired body cried out as she jumped back and kicked out his weak leg. The hit vibrated up her leg but she pushed through. Using his momentum, she grabbed his arm and pulled. His grunt and wheeze were painful to hear.

She pushed and flipped him so that he landed facedown. A second later, she had her wand pressed against his head.

"You can't win against me, Alastor. I was taught by the best and learned things that have saved my arse. Unlike you, I fight to death nowadays."

He snarled. She carefully got up and stepped away. She held a hand out to him and he took it. She hadn't expected him too.

His stare burned her as he straightened himself. She knew his knee would pay for it later. He's leg had always been his vice.

"You taught me to fight with my wand. But I taught you something in return. Fighting isn't always with a wand. That the types of wizards we would go up against would never expect a fist to the face."

Alastor raised his scarred eyebrow. "And did I listen to you?"

"You died protecting Harry. I saw you fall and would have gone for you but the person I was riding with stopped me."

"I see. As to the answer to your question, I never taught here. I was inconveniently kidnapped for a whole year in 1994. I was supposed to teach DADA. I arrived early this morning to meet with the Headmaster. When I walked into the Great Hall and saw an unknown female holding the Headmaster at wand point I reacted."

Hermione tucked her wand away and strolled over to the window that overlooked the Great Lake.

"Was Barty Crouch Jr. the one responsible?"

"Yes. He was taken to Azkaban but not before he was kissed by a dementor."

So that had happened here too.

"Is he back? Was he reborn?"

Harry answered this time, his voice was frustrated. "He did. He used my blood to come back."

"Did Peter Pettigrew bring him back?"

"Yes." Anger slipped past his emotions and painted the air.

"Did Cedric Diggory die by his hand?"

"Yes."

Hermione shut her eyes. She needed to question him in particular since he knew everything. She had to find all the things that were different. Particularly since the most obvious was staring at her. She could see Dumbledore's reflection on the window.

He was supposed to be dead. He had died on February 7th, 1997 in her old world. Yet, here he was, alive and well.

She turned around, letting the sun warm her back. "1993, tell me everything that happened that year."

Harry re-told a similar story to her own. Everything added up. Except for Remus Lupin. Hermione raised a hand, halting Harry. She was already mentally checking events and one thing just didn't add up. Her eyes left Harry's and locked onto Snape's.

"Why didn't you follow through with your threat?"

Snape's blank face gave nothing away.

"He didn't say anything to the others because I offered him something in return. He has yet to take me up on the offer." Dumbledore stated his face hardening unpleasantly.

"Where is Remus right now?"

"He works at Gringotts. Bill Weasley offered him a job there and the Goblins took him."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He works at Gringotts? What of Sirius? Is he…"

"He's dead. He died last year." Quiet words laced with bitter anger. Harry lurched forward, hands fisted.

"You know who did it. I can see it on your face. You seem to know a lot. But I want answers too. Who are you? I was looking for you...well the Hermione I know and saw her on the map. Something else was standing beside her but it was blurred out."

Ron finally moved but it was only to grip Harry's arm. "I'm confused on how you came to be here and the Hermione we knew is now gone. Why are you here? Why are you here and not her?"

Ronald Weasley.

She eyed him. "All I'm going to say is that Death brought me here. I chose, in the end, to go where he led me. The Hermione you knew is gone. She's not me. I'm not her. We lived different lives. I don't know you or Harry, but I knew those that looked like you. They fought and won a war with me. Neither one of you holds my loyalty as they do-did."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "How did you win the war?"

"By destroying Tom Riddle. Piece by piece. That's why I need to know everything. The littlest thing could favour Riddle. Unless you plan to worship the monster, you have a decision to make, Dumbledore. As for Snape," she looked at the imposing spy. "Choose whose side you're really on. I will end you if you so much as step the wrong way."

Snape had obviously decided he heard enough. He left the room in a swirl of robes.

Dumbledore sighed. "There is much at stake here, Hermione."

"That has never been in doubt, Dumbledore. Everybody but me has something to lose. I also have nothing to gain. I'm not afraid to die. I'm sure you're not either. But the others? They all have something to gain and lose from this. Make your decision now. I won't reveal what I know. Even if you decided to drop your morals and torture me."

She'd been there, done that, and had come out stronger for it.

Turning back to Harry, she crossed her arms. "Tell me what happened after he came back and whatever strange dreams you've had since then."

**….o0o0o0o0o0o….**

**Trust is so hard to earn. But easily lost. I have always disliked Ron so it might show through with his character in this fanfic. He was just not...right. Idk if I'm making sense but there it is.**

**The length of the chapters will vary. Thank you all for the feedback! It's appreciated.**

**Vanee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Dead or Alive**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He's dead? Lucius Malfoy is dead?"

"Yes. He was killed the same night Sirius was." Harry answered, hurt flashing across his face at the mention of his godfather.

Hermione thought about that little bit while she stood by the window, the sun hot on her back as it climbed the clear sky. But even as the sun kissed her body, she was cold. Her body was demanding rest but she couldn't. Not yet.

Harry and Ron both had sat down on the steps leading to the upper level of Dumbledore's office.

Alastor and Dumbledore both were quiet. Neither had moved for the past hour. But Hermione knew not to underestimate either one.

Leaning more of her weight on the window seal, she reached up to touch her stinging lip. The cut had reopened twice in the last hour.

Nobody had noticed since she had used wandless magic, whispering the incantations without much effort, to heal it. The lack of effort meant that the cut didn't heal all the way.

"On whose side is the Malfoy's on? Because the driving force for them supporting him had been Lucius. He pushed Draco Malfoy hard. Narcissa was actually the reason, in the end, as to why we definitely stood a chance."

Harry and Dumbledore both turned to stare at her. She understood why. For the past hour, not once had she uttered a word about her world. She had only listened to Harry as he told her of his 5th year.

Alastor let out a small grunt. "Lucius was killed by Alice Longbottom. She was staying late on an assignment I had left her and was actually on her way home to her husband, Frank, when she heard of a disturbance in the Department of Mysteries. She arrived just in time to save Harry from being killed."

"Neville's parents are awake?" Shock. She had known of Neville's family. His parents had been tortured by a group of Death eaters. They had been left in a coma-like state. Not sleeping but also not aware.

Dumbledore stirred and Alastor lost his scowl.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom are alive and well. What happened to them back in your world?" Dumbledore questioned.

She saw no reason not to tell them. It was better to actually know. She had never had the chance to even see them. Yet, here they lived. They were by Neville's side. She wondered what kind of boy he had grown up to be with the support of his parents instead of his grandmother.

Hermione told them the truth. Genuine sorrow shown on all their faces as she described their state.

"They were still that way when I left. Neville was raised by his grandmother. He grew up the hard way like most of us had. Riddle didn't care that we were students or too young. We were fair game."

A flinch from Ron.

Unlike him, the name didn't frighten Harry, Alastor, or Dumbledore. Hermione tilted her head and let the sun warm her face. She had missed the sun in those months they had spent in the Forest of Dean. Cold, wet, and starving. A shiver wanted to break out by just remembering the stark nights of exhaustion.

"What happened afterwards? Did the Ministry believe Harry's word? Did he show up?" she asked Dumbledore, her eyes prickling as she swallowed a yawn.

Dumbledore crossed his arms. "He tried to kill James Potter and I followed him to the Ministry."

Hermione's knees buckled.

Harry was there before she hit the floor. Her breath rushed out in shock. She grabbed his shoulder with one arm as he slid his own around her waist. Hermione used her other hand to brush his cheek.

"Your father is alive?"

A sound left Harry's chest as anguish filled his eyes. "He is. My mother isn't. They were both gone in your world?"

She nodded. "They were killed when you were a baby. He killed them and tried to kill you next."

"So my mum never stood a chance?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. She looked past his shoulder and pinned Dumbledore with a glare. "You haven't explained things to him, have you? Where is James Potter? Was Harry living with him all this time or did you leave him with that bloody muggle family!"

No matter how weak she was, or the fact that her legs had given out on her, she pushed Harry aside and shoved to her feet with gritted teeth. But not once did she look away from the old wizard.

"You haven't told him anything, have you?" Quiet words that just barely held her fury. She had come to resent the old wizard over the years. The decisions he had taken had been the wrong ones. And in the end, he had died without making anything right. He had left everything up to Harry without preparing him.

"I have made sure that if and when the time-"

"So you haven't. You are a fool, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I know everything there is to know about you. Unless things didn't happen the same way here, I know. I know about your sister. The reason why she died. I have met your brother, Aberforth. I know about Grindelwald and you. I also know about the truth behind the prophecy."

This time, the old wizard finally lost his calm and serene facade. His strength was something grand, even before he had died, she had known.

It felt ten times more potent here. But she wasn't intimidated.

Her own magic was untamed. Scattered by pain and rage. She knew no boundaries. She unleashed it. Knowing her body would hate her for it. He took a step forward. Magic was a living thing between them as they faced off.

"Whatever you think you know, child, I am not the same person as the one that you perceived. I don't like the things I'm hearing from you. As for Harry, he knows what he needs to know."

She didn't have to answer this time. Another flare of power brushed her skin, one that was all too familiar. Harry came forth, leaving Ron behind, his magic making the air thicker.

Hermione stepped aside, willing her body not to give up on her just yet.

"What is it that I need to know, Headmaster? Does my father know as well? I have the right to know whatever it is you are hiding, especially if it's about me."

Hermione couldn't help her shock once again. James Potter was alive. She wanted to meet the man that had obviously raised Harry in this world. The urge to seek out the man was a living thing.

"Things are obviously not what they seem, Potter. Step back and control yourself. Miss Granger, tone it down. While I don't mind violence, we do have an audience." Alastor cut in, his voice laced with irritation.

Hermione had forgotten about the portraits. They were usually loud, drawing a lot of attention. But Hermione hadn't paid them mind. They were also known to have other portraits far and wide. Words could spread easily through them.

"My father needs to come here. Or we go to him. I have known that I have been kept in the dark for years but that stops now. The Order has to be told and I want to know everything. If not by you then her."

All three of them had calmed down but it was clear that she had stirred a hornet's nest. She walked away before she lost all control.

"Things won't be kept in the dark, Dumbledore. I don't trust you. I don't trust any of you. Make sure that the Order is warned. There is something I will have to do to each and every one of them, plus you four, that will have consequences if broken. I'm not lenient. Too many lives had been lost to the loose tongue of one. I won't allow that to happen this time around."

Dumbledore was staring intently at her but she wasn't one to be intimidated or stared down into submission.

She stared right back. "He will know either way. I won't allow him to work blind. Harry, finish telling me about the battle."

"After the battle, the Minister arrived with the rest of the ministry workers and press. They all had a look at him. But the Minister pushed forward and took advantage of the situation. But the damage had been done. Nobody trusts Fudge, now but nobody else wants to take the position of minister since Riddle has been killing off anyone who even dares to think it." Harry told her, his displeasure still tainting his tone.

"They want the Headmaster to take over but he won't do it. Only Riddle and Bellatrix escaped that night. I spent the summer with the Order while my father led the Auror's on raids. At the start of this year, we found out that Umbridge was going to leave her post here but still has the right to come unannounced to make sure the students haven't left the premises of the school. She usually comes early in the day or around Dinner time."

Hermione wasn't worried about the old toad. She wasn't even a blip in her mind.

"As of right now, Riddle is trying to kill me."

"He was always trying to kill you," she whispered as her body began to slowly shut down on her.

Harry came into her line of sight once more, bending down as she slowly fought to stay conscious.

"Rest. You may not trust me right now and I think I understand why. But you won't last much longer if you continue to push yourself. You'll just hurt yourself more and for what?"

Hermione's eyes blurred and she suddenly clutched his school shirt. "I'll kill even you, Harry if you betray me."

"I believe you."

**…..o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o…..**

**Feeback is my motivation. But it also makes me want to upload faster.**

**Vanee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6: Hurt**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The ticking of a clock gently woke her. It shouldn't have except that it was the only sound to reach her ears.

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking a few times to get her eyesight to work. She felt stiff like she hadn't moved in hours. But at least she wasn't freezing.

The ceiling above her was white, the colour softened with a soft glow from her right.

Her mind was still reeling from her dream that wasn't a dream. Death had visited her in her sleep.

.

.

"Accept the world as your own. The other Hermione has already accepted hers. But only because she finally feels needed. You need to let go. I keep coming back because I feel your unrest."

Hermione kept her eyes closed. The crisp and powerful voice of death didn't frighten her. But she saw no reason in ignoring him.

"I'm not here to heal these people. I'm here to annihilate Tom Riddle and make sure they all live better lives for it."

"Once that is done, what do you plan to do? Terminate yourself?" Cold words that resonated with a thinly veiled threat.

The smart thing to do was not to argue. But Hermione was still upset. She was not feeling like herself.

"I don't know. I don't see a reason to stick around after. What do I have here? Nothing."

"But you will, you idiot human. Take the gift I have given you and find a reason to live."

Hermione waved that away. She had nothing to lose. It made her careless. She had a feeling he knew that too.

"Even if I did, they will probably want the Hermione they had known as opposed to me."

"Will they?"

.

.

.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She truly did believe those words.

She sat up, noticing the room in detail as she began to stretch her sore muscles. It was large and mostly bare. Aside from the bed and a nightstand, there wasn't anything eye-catching. A small fireplace was to her right, noting the open doorway led to a small lavatory.

She glanced at the other door, which was shut, seeing the light coming from under it. The only other source of light was the candlelight on the nightstand and the large window to her left.

Hermione glanced down and saw her boots beside the bed. She braided her hair and took her time getting up.

From the looks of it, she had been sleeping for hours because the sky was almost completely dark.

Once her boots were back on, she picked up her jean jacket, feeling for her beaded bag. She needed to take another Blood-Replenishing potion.

She drank it as she gazed outside her window. So, they decided to stay at the castle instead of going to another place for the meeting.

Hermione stood and would have headed to the door when she froze. She had brought her beaded bag into this world. She still had things in there…

With jerky movements, she began to empty the bag. Books, potions, tonics, jars, and kitchen stuff.

Soon enough, she came to Harry's and Ron's belongings.

Harry's pile was a whole lot bigger than Ron's since Ron had been carrying his stuff for most of the trip. Mostly due to his departure from their group.

She fingered both of their things. She was sad that she didn't have more things.

But it was enough to bring tears to her eyes. She picked up a bundle of pictures she had carried around since her first year. Cutouts from the newspapers, pictures of the boys and her as they grew up. She let out a silent sob as she saw so many memories in those pictures.

The last one had been taken the day before Fleur's wedding. Ginny was in that one. She had an arm around Harry while Hermione had been tucked between Ron and Harry.

Fred had taken the picture. Making jokes the whole time.

Needing to feel close to them, she changed into one of Harry's shirts. She picked up Ron's beloved red sweater that zipped up the front and left it open.

Her wounds pulled with every movement but it wasn't too bad. Nothing compared to her emotional wounds.

Hermione used her wand to freshen up and used a small bottle of mouthwash to clean her mouth.

She packed it all up but paused as a book fell to the floor. She kneeled and froze. How could she have forgotten! The Deathly Hallows!

Hermione reached for it but before she could, it disappeared.

Death's voice came from her right.

She whirled around and stared at the tall man. He was standing by the only window in the room, holding the book in his long fingers.

"You won't have to worry about this. I had overlooked the fact that you could be carrying that little bag of yours. Let me reassure you about something. The Hallows haven't happened here yet. That fate hasn't happened."

Hermione frowned. "But I saw Dumbeldore's wand earlier…"

"That wand isn't the same one."

"So there is no stone either?"

"No. I'll be taking this with me. I'm also here to let you know that you won't be able to see or hear me anymore. I have intervened too much as it is. I only came for this. From here on out you're on your own."

"What if I fail?"

Dark power shimmered in his eyes. "Don't."

She blinked and he was gone. She hung her head. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or not. At least she didn't have to deal with the Hallows in this world. But it was a small comfort.

She waved her hand and watched as the beaded bag shrunk.

Her power was there, brimming with violence. And something ominous. Her magical physic was completely off. The urge to fight was still thrumming through her blood.

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door and opened it. Only to discover that she wasn't alone.

All heads turned to her. She tightened her hold on the door handle and forced herself to release it. Keeping her stance relaxed, almost lazy, she surveyed the room.

Avoiding the stare of the people, she took note of an opening to the left side of what was an overly large window that took over the whole left side of the wide room.

She noted two more doors across the grand room, the fireplace, and another small hallway leading to another door.

To her far right was a kitchen, it was open and held a very familiar face.

Molly Weasley.

She was just as plump as she had been before but her hair was longer and a darker shade of red. She was also staring at Hermione.

Breaking the eye contact, she noticed the long wooden table right in front of the kitchen and every seat in it was occupied.

The table was also brimming with food. Her stomach cramped at the sight.

She glanced away and finally noticed the centre of the room. There was a large rug with a few armchairs and sofas. All occupied as well.

Done observing the room, she began to stare at the people in front of her.

Moody was by the fireplace, sitting on a wooden chair. Beside him stood a much taller Kingsley.

Every Weasley was present except for Percy.

She avoided Harry and Ron, both of who were standing in front of the window to her left. They weren't alone either but...she couldn't look yet. So she skipped ahead.

Nymphadora Tonks was just as bright in this world. She was holding onto a perfectly groomed Remus Lupin. The werewolf was staring at her, his face closed off as he sat with the pink-haired women. They weren't alone.

Hermione stared a second too long at the handsome bloke behind Tonks. He was holding hands with Tonk's mother, Andromeda.

The man noticed her stare and waved his free hand.

"Hello, I'm Ted Tonks. I'm sorry for all the-"

Hermione shook her head, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I'm only staring at you because Ted Tonks was tortured to death in the other world. So was your wife but was spared for being a pureblood. I never met you before. I only met your wife once the battle started. I saw her leaning over your daughter's body in the end."

Ted Tonks gawked, face losing its colour. Andromeda made a soft keening sound of distress. Their daughter stared at Hermione in horror.

Hermione understood the looks. She looked away from the distraught family and inspected every face she encountered.

Hestia Jones

Fleur Delacour

Lee Jordan

Oliver Wood

Olympe Maxime

Minerva

Hagrid

Dobby

Luna

So many people. Yet, it still wasn't enough.

She turned to the left and observed the cluster of people standing in front of the window.

Neville Longbottom.

Hermione took a step forward and then another until she stood right in front of the towering black-haired boy.

He stared down at her in surprise as she singled him out.

"Neville?"

He nodded and coloured. Ah, there it was. He had always held a hint of innocence that she had admired.

She looked past his shoulder, staring at his parents for the first time.

Frank Longbottom was just as tall as his son. Only older and with a fierce look that only becomes more prominent with the scar that ran across the left side of his face.

The woman beside him could only be Alice Longbottom. She was short. Shorter than Hermione. Long red-brown hair was woven into a thick braid and reached the woman's waist.

Short she might be, but she was stunning.

"You must be Alice and Frank Longbottom?"

Frank Longbottom nodded. "I'm Neville's father," a glance to the side. "Albus has told us about you and what had happened to us there. This is my wife, Alice. We're both Aurors. I think you know my son? Was he well there? I can't imagine…"

He trailed off as he reached for his son. Hermione's eyes burned. The sadness that had always been present in Neville's eyes wasn't there.

"He was one of my close mates. We were in Gryffindor together. He was so kind and gentle."

She sobered up. "He suffered along with us in the end. He lived but he was changed. We all were."

Neville stared at her, his face awash with sadness.

"But we were friends, right? Even after?"

Hermione froze. She hadn't told Dumbledore or the others when exactly she had been taken and dropped here. She narrowed her eyes and searched Neville's face for anything that would give him away.

But found nothing.

He noticed. "I'm not fishing for information. I'm just curious."

"Fighting together...formed a bond more powerful than death."

He smiled sadly. At least he didn't pity her. She would have decked him. She had to remind herself that these people weren't the same and to be treated with caution until she knew more.

She moved to the side and finally looked at Harry and Ron. They were both close to each other.

Beside them was Dumbledore...and James Potter.

James Potter wore glasses, his hair was messy and his eyes were centred on her.

He came forward as Neville and his parents moved to the side. Harry's dad stopped a foot from her and stared down at her. His face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking.

She kept her face blank.

Silence.

Hermione did a quick scan of the man. Leather jacket. Sturdy boots. Nothing like what Harry had liked to wear.

Unlike his son, this man wasn't as expressive.

She was proven wrong as she stared hard at a pair of hazel eyes. Eyes that reminded her of a cat.

James Potter suddenly grinned and it transformed his entire face.

"Hello. I'm Harry's father, James."

**…..0o0o0o0o0o0o0…**

**Thank you for reading. I love reading the comments. **

**Feedback is welcomed!**

**Vanee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: Hope**

**.**

**.**

Hermione wanted to take a step back but ordered herself not to. Instead, she lifted her chin, "I'm Hermione Granger."

He raised an eyebrow, "The face is the same but not the voice or the person behind those eyes. The girl who would spend the past couple of summers with us wouldn't look at me as if I were a stranger."

Genuinely confused, she couldn't help but question him.

"What do you mean? Why would she have spent the summers with you?"

"Her parents gave her an ultimatum. The Magical World or them. She chose magic and they essentially forgot about her. She didn't tell anybody until the start of their second year when Harry found out that she had been living by herself all summer. He told me. Later, I found out that they had been sending her money. It's been a year or so since the last time they even wrote to her."

She curled her fist as she tried to process his words. It was like being punched in the stomach. She struggled for a full minute. Harry moved closer, concern in his eyes.

"I'm guessing that it was different for you?"

Her throat felt tight and the back of her eyes burned at his words.

Hermione brutally controlled her tone. "I obliviated them the summer before what was supposed to be my 7th year."

James Potter stiffened. Harry's eyes grew wide.

Hermione looked away and walked around both of them.

She paused in front of the window, watching as the sun finally subsided. She peered down, noticing the deep end of one cliff edge that led to a deep gorge.

"Have you decided?" she coolly asked, acting as if the last couple of minutes hadn't happened.

The others were probably still struggling with what she had said. She had dropped one of many bombs on them, it was a wonder they didn't just ask her for a moment to processes it all.

She turned, her gaze falling on Dumbledore. Who she knew didn't need a moment to process.

"I have. But they have voices of their own. They have come to hear the truth."

"Even the truth you have kept from them?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Waiting. He shifted his gaze beyond her. "If that is what it takes to win."

Of course.

Hermione took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. She looked around at the people at his back before signalling out Alastor.

"Don't trust Mundungus Fletcher."

The older man grunted. "Why?"

"He bailed on you when it mattered most and you died. Isn't that reason enough?"

Somebody cleared their throat.

It was Arthur Weasley. He smiled hesitantly, and she couldn't help her smile. His only widened in return.

"If you knew my son then you must have known my family."

Hermione gave in to the genuine feeling the older man brought out of her. She crossed to him and reached for his hands. He stood up for her. She looked him over. He was the same as the Arthur she had once known.

Maybe that was why she was so comfortable with him. Her smile grew sombre as she tightened her hold on him.

"I'm sorry about Ginny. I knew her too."

Arthur gasp was for her ears alone. He lost a bit of his grin and looked back at Molly, who had come to stand beside them.

Hermione softened for them. "Yes, I knew her very well. She was one of my few female friends. I tended to have many male friends so that meant Ginny and I stuck together when we could."

"She didn't-I mean she was alive? She was happy?" Molly asked quietly. Hermione let go of one of Arthur's hands and grabbed one of Molly's.

"She was alive the last time I saw her. She was taller than me by an inch, straight red hair like Ron's and wide blue eyes. She loved Quidditch and played as a seeker for Gryffindor. She had boyfriends here and there. She was loved by her brothers and teased by them too. She fought hard in the final battle. She saved many and was saved in the end by you, Molly."

Arthur looked at his wife. Molly had tears in her eyes and she nodded for Hermione to go on.

"Bellatrix tried attacking Ginny and you stepped in and fought her instead. You killed Bellatrix. You avenged those she had wronged by getting rid of her. Ginny was so proud."

Molly released a sob and was pulled into Arthur's arms. Hermione stepped away and let them have their moment of peace. Ginny might be dead here but they now knew Ginny lived on in Hermione's old world. It was the greatest gift she could give them.

Her gut also told her what her heart wanted to hear. She could trust this couple. As for the rest of the Weasly's...They were now walking forward, circling their parents. Bill was the same. He was the tallest Weasley and the most dangerous-looking one of them all.

Charlie was different. If he worked with Dragons in this world, then it meant that his body bore years of scars and muscles.

He suddenly glanced at her, his eyes flashing with something wild. Something untamed. He looked away just as the twins cut in front of him. She zeroed in on one of them.

Fred. He was alive here. Unlike…

She turned away from them and looked at the others. Many of them had begun to whisper amongst themselves but stopped when they saw her look their way.

James Potter was staring at her with a blank expression again. He raised an eyebrow at her. Almost like he was challenging her.

"Who else died in your war?"

"Is that something you need to know? You were gone before Harry could even talk."

Harsh? Yes. But she was feeling raw inside and needed to lash out.

James Potter's jaw worked yet he still nodded. "I think at this point, everybody wants to know."

She would have spoken but her stomach cramped again and she realized she needed to eat. Molly must have read her mind because the woman came up from behind Hermione.

"Eat first. I know you haven't eaten all day so come have some food. Oliver, give her your chair."

Hermione couldn't help but look at Oliver Wood. He was just as handsome as the Oliver she had known. He nodded politely at her as he gave her his seat.

Hermione sat down between Lee Jordan and Hestia Jones.

The others began talking quietly to each other as she ate some stew. She didn't speak. She was lost in thought. Aware of everybody and everything but making the effort to just be for a few minutes.

She ate the last piece of buttered bread and chased it down with some cold water. She pushed back from the table and the noise level immediately dropped.

It was time to get right to it.

Dumbledore must have been waiting for this because he turned away from the window to face her.

Hermione stood and pushed the chair to the side before leaning against the wooden table.

"Who else is in the Order?

"Unofficially or officially?" Moody asked.

"Anybody associated with the Order."

"Everybody here is in the Order Officially. The ones that know of it and support are few. Augusta Longbottom works at the Ministry but supports the Order as long as they don't cause problems. A few Hogwarts professors are allied and trust the Order. Flitwick, Trelawney, and Sprout are the professors that might end up joining in a few days." Minerva informed her.

Hermione met the eyes of the older woman. "What about Slughorn. Is he here?"

"Yes. He's teaching potions while Severus is teaching DADA." Dumbledore answered her.

That was good. She didn't have to go hunting him. From the brief flash of impatience when the mention of Slughorn had first been mentioned, she knew he hadn't had any luck in getting what he wanted from the Potion's Professor.

"Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, and Emeline Vance are Order allies. They are currently at the Ministry. Percy Weasley is an Official Member but hasn't been to any of the meetings in the last 6 months." Minerva said, her eyes briefly flashing to the cluster of Weasley's.

Percy. She thought of the skinny ginger. He had fallen out with his family after getting a close job with the Minister. Hermione tapped her fingers against her thigh.

"Percy will come around." And if he didn't, Hermione would deal with him.

Molly's sharp breath came from her right. "He did the same then?"

"Yes. If he is the same here, he'll come around on his own. Don't beg him to come back, Molly. He's a grown man making decisions on his own. Let him make up his bloody mind." Hermione stated coldly.

She had once liked the boy but hadn't ever thought of him after his screw up with his family.

"That's what I keep telling her. But does she listen? No. In comes this stranger who looks like Mione and within seconds of meeting her…"

Hermione turned her head and locked eyes with Fred Weasley. The boy, not yet a man was staring at her with a mocking smile on his face.

Hermione stiffened.

That kind of expression had never been directed at her before. But she had to push back the hurt that was flaring at seeing such expression.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am a stranger, aren't I. But I'm starting to notice that not everybody is so different from my world."

"You're world? From what we've been told, this is your world now, Granger. Or is it a different name?"

His mocking tone hurt her. She dropped her lazy facade and was in his face within seconds, wand pressed to the base of his throat. He stumbled back, alarm filling his blue eyes.

"You're right, Fred Weasley. My world. Trying to act tough? The thing is, Fred, I'm not just anybody. I was at your family's side when they lost you. When you were killed in front of your twin and had to see your family grieve in the middle of the battle. You are no stranger to me. I'm coming to trust my gut and it's telling me you are just trying to test me. Don't. That job isn't yours. You are no match for me, Weasley."

His eyes changed. Pain and fear mixing in with the reality she was giving him. His mocking stance had left him and now he almost trembled under her wand.

She slid it down his chest to just under his ribs.

"You died of two things. A killing curse finished you off but the large wound under your ribs would have killed you in the end. George screamed, trying to warn you and Percy. Instead of moving, you protected Percy. George killed the man who had attacked you both. He lost not only half of himself when you died, but who he was. Think about that when you decide to play with what shouldn't be played with, Weasley."

One tap of her wand had him stumbling back, bumping into George, who had been steadily making his way to them.

They were wasting time trying to talk to her. Yet, it was necessary. Riddle wasn't going anywhere. She had time yet to make them accept her.

She just had to move things along. She resumed her previous position, acting like she hadn't just verbally shredded a boy in front of them.

"Remus, are you married?"

Remus Lupin jerked back and covered his left hand.

"We're married?"

Hermione carefully released a breath. "Not you and I. But with her."

She jerked her chin to Tonks. The woman's hair had gone white and was now blushing. "I know you two are together but are you married yet?"

Lupin seemed to struggle to breathe as he whipped his head from her to Tonks. "We were just talking about it."

Hermione snorted. She couldn't help it. Tonks' expression of irritation answered Hermione's question.

"Just marry her. Being a werewolf isn't that big of a deal. Just don't forget to take your potion and you two will be fine."

This time, Hermione was the one confronted.

Lupin's expression changed and a hint of something feral reached his expression.

He moved fast.

Within seconds he was leaning over her body. His tall frame crowded her but she now wasn't the time to fight. He was one of the few Order members she had never gone up against. But even she knew she was no match for the strength of a werewolf.

"There's a potion?" The wolf was speaking to her now. As impossible as that was, she knew she was right. It was in the eyes. They let her know who was in charge at the moment. The gold in Lupin's eyes drowned out everything else in the room.

She didn't hear Harry's shout, Dumbledore's warning, and the door opening.

Hermione struggled hard not to eliminate the threat and stared up at the wolf-man.

"The Wolfsbane potion. It's not a cure but it prevents you from shifting during the full moon. You can still infect others the usual way but it would only be up to you in your human form."

The man in front of her trembled. "Do you know how to make it? Say that you can. Nothing like that exists here. Why would it? We're werewolves. It was one of the main reasons I won't marry her. I can't risk having kids for fear of what I'll be giving them."

The last was said in a whisper. Hermione shoved back her need to remove the threat and grabbed one of his hands.

"You once called me the brightest witch of my age. That was when I was 13. That hasn't changed. I know how to make it only because I needed to satisfy my thirst for knowledge. It will take up to a month to make but I can brew it as long as I get what I need for it."

He would have fallen to his knees if she hadn't seized his other hand and tugged him to the empty chair she had occupied before. He sat down hard but didn't let go of her hands.

She knew what he was still waiting to hear. She finally lost the urge to annihilate him and leaned down so that they were eye to eye.

"You can have children without concern for what you'll be giving them, Remus."

Hermione swallowed with difficulty as he stared at her with gratitude.

"You don't know what that means to me, Hermione Granger. But I will say this. No matter what others say, I'll be at your side. You have my vote even if you can't make the wolfsbane. Knowing I can have a life with her...nothing else measures up to it."

**…...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o….**

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is welcomed. I'll reply to comments in the next chapter. I hope you love Hermione's badass vibe as I do.**

**Vanee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: Malfoy**

**.**

**.**

Remus's vote meant a lot to her. But she had to remember that gratitude could change overnight.

Hermione reached over and picked up a bar of chocolate on the table. Her hand threatened to tremble as she held it.

"You once told Harry that eating chocolate helps those that are feeling down. When we went on the run, I made sure to bring some for him. Here." she said as she opened it and handed the man a healthy chunk of it.

Remus took it and ate it in one bite. "It does help."

Hermione shifted aside as Tonks appeared. He would be fine now. She turned away from the happy couple only to suppress the urge to hurt somebody.

Standing at the entrance of the hallway stood Severus Snape. But that wasn't who she itched to strike. It was the two figures behind him.

Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Both were dressed as if they had somewhere to be. Both of them were wearing black. Cloaks of the same colour draped their shoulders.

Malfoy frowned as he took in the number of people before him. But it wasn't long until he figured out that Hermione was the centre of attention.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as several mouths began to protest the present company. The distrust was obvious. She looked away from Malfoy and noticed the lack of reaction from James Potter and Harry.

That was interesting.

She stared at the Slytherins, aware of Snape's silence and Dumbledore's lack of reaction.

Hermione swept a few hairs away from her face and motioned with one hand.

"What is this? Why have you brought them?"

He had never been one not to sneer at her tone or questions and he didn't disappoint this time either.

"They're my answer to your question, Miss Granger."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "From where I'm standing, the answer screams kill them and get me out of the vow this woman is demanding of me. Or am I wrong, Narcissa?"

They never expected to hear their first name. She raised an eyebrow as the blond woman shot her a look full of astonishment.

Malfoy froze but otherwise showed no other reaction. Snape turned his head to the side, his eyes not leaving Hermione.

"What is she talking about, Narcissa?"

"I-It wasn't something I thought of until last night when he-how does know? I thought you said she would accept us, Severus!"

The woman reached for her son as the Order began to stand as one. Their displeasure was obvious.

Hermione made her way back to the window, making sure to keep Dumbledore in her sights the whole time.

He would sacrifice anything for the greater good. No price was too high. Somebody like that didn't deserve her trust. They didn't belong at her back. It was better to keep a person like that in one's sights at all times.

James Potter and Harry both moved, trying to get close to her.

She didn't like that. She was blocked in a little too much. She gestured for Harry to move and he scowled but did so.

James Potter shot her a small smile and followed his son.

Once at the window, she turned around. Having her back covered let her breath a little easier. Now she had a view of the whole room.

Ron was glaring at the trio of Slytherins and kept his arm around his mother. The cluster of Weasley's where the closest to the Malfoy's. Their dislike was very apparent.

Of course.

If Lucius Malfoy had been just as cowardly and cruel as he had been in her world, he would have messed with the Weasley's for years before dying.

Alastor was the only one not staring at them. He was staring right at Hermione instead. She admired the man. He had become a great friend before he had died. She wanted that friendship back.

Kingsley wasn't looking at anybody. He was playing with his robe, pulling at it this way and that. A strange man even here.

She let the silence build, she wasn't going to talk over anyone.

One by one, they turned to look at her.

She glanced up and met piercing black eyes.

"She was planning to ask you to make an unbreakable vow. One that ensured her son would live even if he failed. It would end badly for you either way. In the end, she only made it easier for somebody else." she stated.

But that wasn't all. The others deserved to know the full truth.

"Dumbledore already knew Riddle would test you. He also knew he would ask somebody else to kill him so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. Help Malfoy with his task and gain the full support of Riddle. But nobody would ever know. At least not until after Riddle was killed." she said, her voice low but even.

Snape deserved to know at least that much. Because Dumbledore didn't think Snape's soul was worth saving.

All for the bloody greater good.

Dumbledore whirled on her. Power once again touching her skin.

Hermione lifted her upper lip and seethed inside as she glared in return.

"Calm the fuck down! You wanted them to know so don't turn around whenever you are surprised at what I tell them. Nothing is safe. I lost all respect for you from the instant I found out why you were keeping Harry alive all these years! He is not yours to control or send to be slaughtered at the right time! Nobody is!"

She was right up in his face now. But she wasn't done.

"You use people too much Dumbledore. They eventually will learn who you are. You weren't bad until you began sacrificing people left and right for the greater good. Not anymore, Dumbledore. But if you disagree, duel me. Right now."

Startled silence.

Those around her could only stare at their leader in disbelief.

When the old fool didn't answer her, she gestured with one hand to the crowd.

"When the truth had gone out, it was too late to hold you accountable. People thought you were a hero for dying at the hands of a Death Eater but you only sentenced Snape to a lonely existence until Nagini killed him. You ruined so many damn lives. I can't have you in control when I don't trust you. Some of them don't trust me either but better me than you."

Dumbledore took a step back, his face now carefully blank but his magic betrayed him. It crackled around them.

"I'm doing what I can. Some things have to be done for us to win." Dumbledore said carefully.

"It wasn't enough, in the end, Dumbledore. You left the castle to be protected by students and what was left of the Order. I saw so many students and teachers dead because you left the greatest burdens of all to one boy."

His body lost its helpless facade. He took a step forward, his robes brushing her boots. His eyes gleamed behind his specs.

"So he did have more than one."

Hermione nodded. She looked at their audience. And her eyes landed over the famous scar on Harry's face.

"He has seven in total."

Dumbledore reached for her arm and pulled her forward.

"What are they? Where are they?"

"Let the girl go, Albus. We have our questions as well but that doesn't mean we are allowed to physically demand them from her. Let her go." Kingsley ordered.

Dumbledore stared down at her for a second longer before letting go of her. He backed away from her.

The Order was staring from the old man to her, clear distrust and irritation on most of their faces.

"Explain to the rest of us, Miss Granger, what you two were discussing," Kingsley said. His voice was tightly controlled but Hermione wasn't fooled.

He probably wanted to curse at Dumbledore and demand his questions, but he was showing good restraint.

Exactly what Dumbledore should have done instead of manhandling her.

"Right before Dumbledore died, he revealed something to Harry. Something so great that Harry, Ron, and I went on the run right before our 7th year. To protect what was left of the Order, we didn't tell them. I obliviated my parents, Ron left his family in hiding, and Harry mentally fought Riddle on his own," she said, turning away from them to face the window, she shook her head. "We ran and hunted 7 Horcruxes."

Only a handful of people gasped. Moody made a sound but she didn't turn around.

"For those that don't know what a Horcrux is, it's a way to contain fragments of one's soul and prevent their death. The first known person to do this or even make it was Herpo the Foul from Ancient Greece."

She glanced over her shoulder, meeting Kingsley's eyes.

"Dumbledore has suspected for a while now but didn't know how many there were. One of them was destroyed in Harry's 2nd year," she turned her head to look at Harry. "Did you stab Riddle's diary with the Basilisk's fang?"

Harry wasn't looking at her. He was glaring at the old man. His father was too. It was eerie to see. She still couldn't believe James was alive. She didn't even know what she should call him. Potter sounded like Snape saying it and James...was too damn familiar to use.

Hermione snapped her fingers as she turned back around to face the room. "Look at me, Harry, did you stab it or not?"

He didn't look at her. But he still answered her even as his jaw ticked. "Yes. I stabbed it. I brought back the Diary and eventually gave it back to Lucius Malfoy. I freed Dobby that way."

"That was one Horcrux. He was trying to get a physical body but needed Ginny to complete the process."

Kingsley's face tightened.

Hermione stiffened as a sudden thought penetrated her mind. The Harry she had known hadn't been able to not connect with Riddle. She didn't know if this one could do the same.

But she couldn't panic. While the Order was busy questioning Dumbledore about his prior knowledge, she willed Snape to meet her eyes.

He must have felt her intense stare because he immediately shifted those blank eyes of his to her. She politely brushed against his mind, getting a glimpse of obsidian.

Something cold pierced her mind as she willingly dropped her own Occlumency shields.

_"Just like you told Dumbledore before, stay out of my mind."_

Hermione would have rolled her eyes. But what she needed to know was a lot more important.

_"Has Harry been taught Occlumency? He could feed information to Riddle…"_

Hermione didn't have to finish the thought. But Snape wasn't stupid. He did what he had done with Lily Potter. One life in exchange for everything he had to offer.

_"What I wanted to say before, Miss Granger is that I want the protection offered to Draco. I don't trust Dumbledore to keep them safe."_

Their connection was cut as James Potter stepped in front of her. Hermione scowled.

"If I hadn't seen Dumbledore do that before I would have mistaken the long look between you and dear old Severus."

Hermione calmly pulled her wand out. " Get out of my face. I was asking something crucial before you decided to butt in like a kid left out of a joke."

James Potter, for all his teasing, wasn't smiling. His face was hard and his eyes cold.

"The others have been asking you questions. I only thought it right for us to know what you two were talking about."

Hermione turned her head and met Harry's green eyes. She completely ignored Harry's father.

"You'll have to do something for me. For all of us."

He caught on to what she didn't say. "It's the dream, right? He can see through me to you."

If he only knew. But if she was correct, he had to be killed by Riddle himself. It was the only to sever the connection between them.

Hermione reached for her beaded bag and searched for the charmed bracelet she had made for Harry a few days before they had been taken to Malfoy Manor.

She hadn't been able to give it to him before.

"Wear this until you learn how to practice Occlumency perfectly. I'm not sure how long the charm will hold out but wear it. If I see you without it, I'll knock you out. I don't know if he knows exactly how strong his end is but you can do the same to him. But it's not time to find him just yet."

He took it from her and slid it on without question. Hermione tied up her beaded bag once more and paused as Kinglsey cleared his throat.

"How does the connecting work? Why can that happen between the two?"

Hermione briefly glanced at the man before sweeping her eyes across several faces.

"The night Lily Potter died, something happened between Riddle and Harry. I can't say yet what or why right now since any of you can be captured and tortured for information..." she shook her head as a few protested. "It happened before so I know the kind of things they do to a person."

Severus Snape spoke up, his voice flat but holding an underlying emotion that let her know he somehow knew what she spoke of. Of course, he did. He had probably seen his share. And done them too.

"You speak like if you were tortured...for information, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't help the bitter laugh from escaping. She pulled off Ron's sweater, taking off the right sleeve first and pausing a second before pulling the left one-off, revealing the carved words on her left arm.

The carved words burned.

She stroked the skin right under the word, careful not to touch it. She read the crimson word and her stomach curled.

Those closest to her stared with horror and many of them drew closer, getting up from their chairs, to take a closer look. The pity in their eyes pissed her off.

Once they had their fill, they moved back, allowing Snape, Narcissa, and Malfoy to stare at it.

Snape kept his voice even, showing no emotion as he inspected the wound. "It's cursed. Who were you tortured by, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked directly at Narcissa even as Malfoy stepped in front of her, trying to block Hermione's view.

"Bellatrix Lestrange did. At one point, we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. I was separated from the boys while Lestrange tortured me for over an hour. Lucius, Narcissa, and Malfoy watched her. Before you ask, no I didn't say anything. I was too busy screaming to say much."

Narcissa pushed her son gently aside so she could speak to Hermione.

"I can try to heal you. I only ask that you give us a chance. Riddle is as good as dead as long as you are the one leading this group. I will take a vow if that is what it comes to. I have to protect my son, Miss Granger."

"I know. If Snape hasn't already told you, I'm not the same Hermione Granger your son or anybody once knew. I'm from a different world where the war has been won. But know this, betray me in any way or form...and I'll kill him for it." Hermione promised.

Her eyes flickered to Malfoy's. He was still looking at her arm.

The look in his eyes was almost empty but his fist gave him away. They were fisted tightly, his knuckles white even against his pale skin.

Hermione took a step back and reached down for the sweater once more.

"Before I go any further, I need to know what you all will decide. I can do everything else on my own," Hermione stated as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ball of glass. It was fragile and almost looked like a mini crystal ball.

"If I drop this or even crack it open, it will disperse across the room within seconds. Only I will be left standing, giving me a chance to escape."

Dumbledore glared at her. Kingsley's face flickered between surprise and intrigue. Snape tensed.

Hermione's eyes moved from one person to another. "I don't want to use it but I will if I have to."

She closed her hand around it. "What will it be? Do I stay or do I go?"

**….o0o0o0o0o0o…**

**Omg, thank you for all those comments! I do read all of them with a smile on my face.**

**Thank you a lot. Really. FYI, I like the idea of Harry and Hermione together but only because it was better than Ron and Hermione. Will it be that pairing here? Maybe. Maybe not.**

**Vanee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: Time**

**...**

Hermione froze when George Weasley darted forward, his enthusiasm bursting the bubble of tension in the room.

"Is that real? I've failed many times in the last couple of weeks trying to create it."

Hermione knew she shouldn't return the openness of his reaction, but she couldn't help herself. "This was the final prototype. You gave it to me right before we left. I had forgotten I even had it until now."

Satisfaction bloomed across his face. "So I did end up making one."

Even with the severity of the moment, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Not exactly."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you after."

Geroge hesitated, raising his head as if just realizing what he had interrupted. "Right."

Molly and Arthur shook their heads. Fred hadn't even moved. He was staring at her hand with a perplexed expression.

Hermione stepped back from George, conscious of the rising tension once more. There would be time later for George to question her. It was now time to get down to business.

"What will your decision be, Kingsley?"

He was peering over her shoulder, at Dumbledor, his face showing a mirage of emotions too complicated to name.

He shook his head after a few seconds. "I think I would like to have you helping us instead of against us or even somewhere else where you could die. The knowledge would be lost if you did. So, you have my support, Miss Granger."

She moved on to Moody. The older man was facing away from, staring at the fireplace. He must have felt her question gaze for he grunted out his answer harshly.

"You have what we need. There is no other option."

Right.

Minerva was next. The older woman was sitting down next to Alice Longbottom. Minerva wasn't looking at anybody. Her complexion was several shades paler than before, body hunched over as if in pain.

Hermione tilted her head. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Miss Granger, you have to understand, we all believed in Albus. I have trusted him for decades and now this? I believe what you say but that isn't stopping me from wishing it wasn't true. I know we need you. The Wizardly World needs what knowledge you hold. But you just hit us with a blow nobody saw coming."

"I know. That is why I'm giving you all the chance to voice your concerns. My outlook on Dumbledore shouldn't colour your decision. That is between him and those he has wronged," Hermione gave her a moment before continuing.

"It's also between him and the Albus Dumbledore that I knew in my world."

Minerva nodded but the grimace didn't go away. "There is also the fact that we don't know much about you. About who you are compared to the Hermione Granger we knew. The boys only just joined along with Longbottom and Lovegood. May I ask how old you are?"

"That's understandable. As for my age...I'm 19. I'll turn 20 around December."

Minerva looked startled. "Why are you so much older? The age of students here doesn't go beyond 17 unless they started the year already 17."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The other Hermione...wasn't she given a time-turner in her third year?"

Minerva stood up, her robes brushing Alice Longbottom. "In her 3rd year? Who in-why would they have given you one? Especially at 13?"

"I had asked to take all the available courses for that year. The only way I could have taken them was with a time-turner. I had been under the illusion that the Ministry had known about it. But it wasn't until later that I found out otherwise. The time-turner had belonged to Dumbledore. The Ministry never even knew I had it. I aged a whole year so that by the time I was ready to start 4th year I was already 15."

Dumbledore ignored the looks that were coming from the others, to stare at Hermione. "I created one, years ago. I gave it to Miss Granger to save Sirius Black in her 3rd year. If I remember correctly, the time-turner broke after that single-use. I haven't been able to restore it since then."

Minerva closed her eyes. "You have my vote, Miss Granger. Dumbledore…"

"I know, Minerva. I don't fault you for choosing her. I have done wrong but only in the belief that it was for good. But I will righten what I have done so far. You have my vote, Miss Granger."

One by one, the adults said the same. All of them had mixed feelings. They didn't know her well but what she had shown them thus far was better than what they saw in Dumbledore.

Once the younger members accepted her, she gave the sphere to Geroge. "Here. Use it to create more."

He grinned as he cradled it in his hands. He walked back to his twin. Hermione rubbed her hip as she straightened, feeling the shift of power in the air.

It was time to move forward.

"Take the position of Minister. Kick Fudge out before Riddle gets his ranks high up enough to put somebody he wants in position. I'll give you a list of people you should watch out for and those that should have your back. As soon as you're in, dismiss Dolores. She will only get worse if you don't. Place Percy and Kingsley behind you. Distract Riddle while the rest of us hunt the Horcruxes down."

He didn't fancy that. But he had given his word and she knew he wouldn't go back on it in front of the others.

"Who exactly will be hunting the Horcruxes?" he asked, his voice tight with strain.

Hermione crossed her arms. "If I knew you all more personally I would split you up into pairs and ask you to hunt one Horcrux. They can be beguiling and conniving when they sense the intent of a person. I can't risk that. I have to go every time. But before any of that. I need to know if any of you know where the Sword of Gryffindor is at?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I last saw it when Harry brought it back from killing the Basilisk. It disappeared soon after."

"Did you leave the snake in there?"

"Yes. We sealed it off with several spells and charms. Why do you need to know?" Dumbledore questioned her.

But as she met his gaze, she could see his mind working out the why. Stupid he was not. But Hermione waited as he worked it out. She knew she was acting out of character. She wasn't a mean or even violent person but the war had altered her mind in ways she hadn't even realized till Death had dropped her here.

She would tone it done once she knew he wouldn't backstab her or turn on her. She didn't need to deal with that kind of shite.

But another voice spoke up. It was soft and yet held a hint of steel. "The Basilisk poison. That's what could destroy the Horcrux, right, Miss Granger?"

Alice Longbottom was gazing at her. The stunning woman was sitting down, legs crossed and held an air of elegance that most women nowadays couldn't pull off. But if she worked with Moody, she couldn't just be elegance personified. It took more than that to become an Auror. Especially one that had almost two decades in such a job.

Hermione knew the facade was to fool people into thinking she was harmless. But Hermione had seen from the first glance that there was more to Neville's mother than met the eye.

"Yes. But I can't solely rely on it."

Harry stirred, drawing her attention. "I'm the only one that can get you inside. The-"

Hermione shook her head. "Not precisely."

He frowned. "I'm the only one aside from Riddle who can speak parseltongue."

"I may not speak it fluently like you but I have heard you speak it. You used to dream a lot and the majority of the time you would slip into parseltongue. I would often ask you to speak it so I could translate it. I also asked certain things over the years. I learned how to say them in return. So did Ron."

That baffled him. He opened his mouth to speak when James Potter whistled. "You heard him in his sleep? Where you and the other Harry-"

Hermione growled. "No. We were friends and while on the run, roommates. It was a year of running and hiding. We saw a lot of each other. Except for Ron that is."

Ron stood up. His face was red and he wouldn't meet her gaze. "What about the other Ron? I thought I-he went as well, right?"

"He deserted us midway through. Harry and I spent two months on our own. On Christmas Eve we visited his parent's graves. We almost died that night due to an ambush set by Riddle."

Unsettled, he shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't leave Harry or you-Hermione."

"The Other Ron had been splinched while on a risky trip to the Ministry. Adding on the fact that he had carried a Horcrux for longer than 6 hours hadn't helped. He left but came back in time to save Harry. Don't worry about it."

Ron swallowed hard, his eyes flickering away as he hunched his shoulders.

"Professor McGonagall, you will become Headmaster. You're the only qualified person around here. Plus, with Dumbledore as Minister, it should draw attention away from the school and Harry. Don't you agree, Moody?"

The strategy was more of Moody's speciality. He was now leaning back against the wall beside the fireplace and flipping something between his fingers. "That would be one way to get the heat off Potter and Hogwarts. It would also buy you time."

"How soon can you be named Minister?" she questioned Dumbledore. The older wizard was now pacing back and forth, his robes catching the candlelight with every turn he took. He didn't stop even as he answered her.

"By mid-morning. Fudge already has plans to leave the country as soon as somebody takes the title from him."

Minerva cleared her throat. "I have to apply for the position. The school board will have to decide-"

Dumbledore was already shaking his head. "They will be disbanded as soon as I take the title. They only exist so that Pure-bloods can have direct control or partial control over Hogwarts."

Hermione rubbed her neck. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Dumbledore. But go ahead and do that. Keeping Harry and the school's safety should be the number one priority for everybody. I don't want the deaths of children to be on any of your hands."

She curled her hands, fingers digging deep into her flesh.

"Mrs Malfoy-"

"Narcissa Black. I took my last name back once he died. The Dark Lord is using our home as his headquarters. He wants to use my son. He wants many things from us."

When the woman began to wring her hands together, Hermione decided to stop her.

"Ms Black, take a deep breath. I know what you risk by staying by his side. But it's the safest place for you. While he can't love, he does hold something for Bellatrix Lestrange. You're also a Pureblood. He is not one to waste the blood of a Pureblood. Now, step forward."

Hermione gestured with one hand towards her.

Narcissa waded through the people in front of her, leaving her son standing beside his godfather.

Hermione met Draco Malfoy's eyes. They were the same silver-grey colour and his blond hair was closer to white in this world.

His face betrayed no emotion.

Hermione broke the eye contact. Staring into his eyes felt different. Mostly because the Draco Malfoy she had known had never met her gaze for so long.

Narcissa halted in front of her.

"Hold out your hands."

Pale and delicate looking wrist rose, palms facing down. Hermione was reminded for a second of how policemen in the muggle world would restraint people when taken to jail. Shaking her head, she pulled her wand out.

"Do you practice Occlumency?"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. Bellatrix taught me when I was younger. Andy did too," a cool gaze was directed at said sister that was present. Hermione had forgotten for a second that Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were sisters.

Hermione studied the older woman, trying to find something that connected her to the other two. The three sisters were so different that one wouldn't mistake the other for a sibling.

"The charm I'm about to cast is very old. I learned it by testing it on myself. The only reason Bellatrix was never able to get inside of my head when she was torturing me was that I had cast it upon myself days before we were captured. It will withstand the Cruciatus Curse," she said as she looked past Narcissa and once again met Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"It will disappear if I die or I undo the spell personally. Are you sure you want to do this? If not, I can take away the memory of today and give it back to you once this is all over." Hermione didn't mention the other things. Like, how they wouldn't be able to expose Hermione's secrets.

"Do it," Narcissa murmured.

Hermione used her wand's tip to trace the delicate bones of the woman's wrist, whispering the incantations that built the charm. The process took about 10 minutes. She was hot by the time she was done.

The soft blue glow of the spell faded as it sank around both wrists. Nothing marked the skin.

Unlike Hermione, Narcissa was fine. Their audience had been silent through it all but now drew a bit closer.

It was Luna Lovegood who came to stand at their side. Hermione finally took a long look at the girl. She wasn't any different except for the eyes. They were a pale green colour but were obstructed by a flimsy cloudy veil. They were unique.

It was the girl's voice that made Hermione gasp.

"That is very advanced magic. But I can't help but notice the darkness that colours your aura. I have never seen it on a living person before. Yet, if Death brought you here...that must mean what you have said thus far is true. Interesting."

The huskiness of her voice shocked Hermione.

Hermione turned to the side slowly, casually taking a step towards the blond.

"I have forgotten a detail of the Luna I knew. She was this dreamy girl who always talked of things that most never saw. Of course, her father did too but the last encounter I had with him was the very reason we got captured. He, of course, did what he did to save her," Hermione stared deeply into those unique coloured eyes. "I wonder who you are in this world, Luna Lovegood."

"I'm the same in any life and any world. Or so I would like to think. I do see things most never want to see. That also means I see things humans can't. I see his touch on you. I wonder what that means for you. Are you here to stay, Hermione Granger? Or are you here to create chaos upon us?"

Hermione stared, wrapping her Occlumency shields tight around her mind, protecting herself. "I don't know. I only know what has to be done. I haven't thought of what comes after. And who knows if I'll live that long."

Luna took another step, putting herself within touching distance. She lifted her hand and gently laid it on Hermione's chest.

Hermione allowed the touch. But only because it was Luna. Any other person would have been decked. Or at least magically removed.

However, this was Luna. Even if it wasn't the same girl Hermione had known, Hermione knew she could trust her.

"I think you are here for more than just saving us. I think you have to find a reason to stay."

A shiver went up to her back. Those words sounded a little too familiar.

A reason to live? A reason to stay? Weren't they the same?

**…..o0o0o0o0o…..**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I love hearing from you all.**

**New readers, hello, welcome.**

**Feedback is welcomed!**

**Vanee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Acceptance**

...

Hermione drank deeply, the water slaking her thirst.

Her eyes landed on Ron, who was staring at his wrists. He hadn't blushed at her touch and she hadn't felt anything for him.

While she had been able to cast the charm on him, Hermione hadn't been as successful with a few others. Minerva, Snape, Dumbledore, Kingsley, and Moody were the only ones that practised Occlumency.

Three other individuals hadn't been charmed either.

The Members of the Order had tried to keep her out of their thoughts. James Potter had almost succeeded.

He was putting up a front. In front of everybody. Even Harry. The pain in his mind blinded her with its intensity. She had left his mind, avoiding his burning gaze.

Now she was damn tired and wanted to close her eyes for a bit. Leaning her head back, she let the stone of the wall cool her heated back and spoke quietly.

"Professor Snape, I would like for you to go down with me to the Chamber."

She didn't have to look at the others to know they were surprised. Hermione cleared her throat, cutting off the low chatter.

"Mrs Long-"

"Just Alice will do."

"Right. Alice, you and Remus keep an eye out for suspicious activity in Diagon Alley. Remus, try and keep a close eye on those that go into Gringotts. Moody, I need you to keep a close eye around the grounds of Hogwarts and Amelia Bones. He will try and kill her in the next couple of weeks. Kingsley, help Dumbledore and watch his back. Riddle is scared of Dumbledore. So he won't attack him face to face unless he has to. That means he will be sending others to do the dirty job."

She finally lifted her head and rubbed her eyes but paused as she remembered an important detail from her 6th year. She carefully reached for her wand and tapped it against her thigh. She really must be worn out if she kept slipping up on important things.

"Malfoy. Are you marked?"

His eyes seemed to darken as they clashed with hers.

"Yes. I was marked right before the start of the year."

Shock ran across several faces. Harry didn't even twitch. Hermione was stunned the Slytherin had even answered her. She rolled her shoulders.

"What tasks did he give you? Don't lie to me either. I'll know."

She hadn't seen it in his mind when he had failed to keep her out but only because he had been reciting a book she was familiar with. Occlumency wasn't the only way to block somebody out.

For a brief moment, his eyes flickered to Dumbledore and back to hers. The silver in his eyes became more pronounced as he cocked his head, shifting the candlelight directly onto his face.

"I was tasked with Albus Dumbledore's downfall. I was to kill him and fix something that is in the Room of Requirements."

Hermione withheld a wince. She hadn't liked Dumbledore and probably never would but she still remembered the heartbreak in Harry's face as he stood over the old wizard's body.

She noticed Moody and Dumbledore exchange a telling look. They must have also suspected something like that of happening.

Riddle had plans and one of them was to get rid of Dumbledore.

The other was to get to Harry. But she wondered how James Potter played into it.

And why Sirius Black had been in Azkaban for so many years. There were so many details she didn't know. Harry had only told her things he had seen.

But nobody else had volunteered more information.

"Have you fixed it?"

"You know what it is?" Cool and indifferent words.

"Yes. In the other world, you fixed it. And one very important person died," she shook her head as she noticed where he glanced at.

"No. You didn't kill him. Snape did. That's where the vow comes in. Dumbledore was killed on the Astronomy Tower and fell off it in front of many students and teachers. The other Draco Malfoy was a coward. A slimy little git who loved to torment those around him. Specifically me. As a Mudblood, I was a prime target," she shrugged when she noticed James Potter's reaction to the word.

"So I hope for your sake, you don't stop."

Several people stood up, their outrage and surprise quite obvious. She waited for it to quiet down, taking note of a handful of people's lack of reaction. Those people were thinking of why already.

Their realization was damn sweet to watch.

Once it quieted down, she continued.

"Fix it. Let them think they have a chance. We'll be waiting for them."

No other sign of emotion crossed his face or eyes as he answered with a nod. It was her turn to suppress her surprise.

Why was he acting so...agreeable?

Meek, he was not. She wouldn't make the mistake of thinking so. But she couldn't just ask in front of the others.

Moving on to the next task, she crossed her arms and looked at Harry.

"When Sirius died, were you given all of his things?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, trying to follow her thought process. "Most of it was given to me. Remus received a large amount of land and property. While my father received personal belongings."

Hermione kept forgetting to include James Potter into her line of thinking. Even though he was standing near her with Harry at his side, she constantly blocked him out. Almost like her mind was still processing the fact that he was alive.

"Who owns 12 Grimmauld Place?"

Remus cleared his throat, drawing everybody's attention.

"Sirius left it to me but I gave it to Albus to use as Headquarters for the Order. But we haven't used it since we all just gather at Jame's place during the summer and use my house during the school year."

That could either be a good thing or a bad thing. Hermione stared at Remus for another second, planning and plotting. She turned, giving Narcissa a long look.

"Ms Black, can you summon Kreacher. In my world, he had been feeding Bellatrix information on the Order. I can't let that happen. Command him to keep his mouth shut about matters that don't concern him. Also, ask him if he knows where the item Regulus gave him to destroy is located."

Narcissa stood, nodding her head slowly. "I'll do that in the morning. We have to be back in case he comes back. What do I do after?"

"I'll ask your son or Snape to contact you if I need anything else."

Malfoy took his mothers arm, smoothly guiding the woman to the door. But not before glancing at Hermione, his eyes searching her face.

Hermione followed his tall figure until the door blocked her view. She was still frowning as she addressed the rest of the people.

"Ms Jones, Mrs Tonks, try and get the word out discreetly about Dumbledore's secret 'weapon'. Spread the word amongst the Purebloods in power. Especially the ones that have been affiliated with Death Eaters."

"Call me Andromeda. If I may, why would you want to announce said 'weapon' that way? Wouldn't that draw attention to what happened earlier? Many students must have already written to their parents or even those that are close to Riddle."

Hermione met the woman's gaze evenly.

"The attention is already there. With Dumbledore standing front and centre, I will stand right behind him. But Riddle won't know that," she looked to her right, where Dumbledore was facing the window, hands clasped together in a familiar gesture.

"Dumbledore won't say exactly what had happened until he holds a public interview. I'm sure Skeeter will pounce on the fact that good girl Hermione Granger has meddled with magic that she shouldn't have. Build my image on that. Good girl has gone bad. Or whatever it takes."

Dumbledore turned his head, his eyes tracking the room with a calculated look.

"Why would you go so far as to ruin your image? Do you expect not to live after the war?"

She met his gaze, not once wavering. "I know my place. I just need to do what I have to do. The rest…let's just focus on now," she looked away and searched for Fleur Delacour. She was still standing in the kitchen, perched on a stool, with Bill at her back.

So, they were together even in this world. That was nice to know. Fleur glanced up at Hermione, her eyes a deep ocean blue, and arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow.

"Oui?"

"One-quarter veela?"

Ocean fire. "Non. I'm half veela. My mother is a pure veela."

Now that was interesting. Before, in the other world, she hadn't been close to the woman. She hadn't liked her. But now…

"Is she married?"

"Non. Not anymore. She killed him. The third husband. Or the fourth. I'm not sure."

Gasps from several other women. Hermione cast them a look. Noting the half-giant woman, Madam Maxime, lack of reaction.

"You knew me in your other world?" asked Fleur, the accent thick with every word.

Hermione reached up, undoing her braid. The hair was already falling out.

"We knew of each other. I attended your wedding to Bill. But the Death Eaters interrupted the party. That was the beginning of our run."

Hermione shook her head, feeling the hair slither down her back. It was a bit too long. She hadn't had time to cut it. She took her wand out of her holster and would have aimed it at her hair but a noise made her look up.

Fleur was staring at Hermione, a small dose of horror in her blue eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't have time to cut it before. I cut Harry's hair but never got around to cutting mine or Ron's."

She saw Harry's hand reach for his wavy hair, his eyes darting down...blushing? She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. It wasn't like she had cut THIS Harry's hair.

Fleur's voice drew her back.

"Let me at least cut it. I always trim my hair since it grows at a faster rate than most humans. I'll listen to what you have planned for me as I cut it." Fleur said even as she reached for a black canvas bag that sat on the kitchen counter.

Hermione switched to french. "If you feel more comfortable speaking about your mother away from their ears, we can."

Fleur paused in her search of what Hermione figured was hair shears. She replied in her native language, the tone thick and rich. "It's okay. I have nothing to hide."

Within minutes, Hermione was sitting down with Fleur at her back.

They didn't talk until the first snip of the shears echoed across the room. The Order was silent. They were waiting to hear more from Hermione.

Hermione shifted her legs on the stool. But looked up when Luna passed by, heading towards the kitchen silently.

"Riddle will be trying to create as many allies and followers as he can before he mounts an attack on the Ministry and the Order. He especially wants people or beings that are disposable. During my war, he sent out trolls and giants first. Followed by followers that weren't marked," she paused as she saw several eyes flash towards Snape. "That's why I need you, Fleur. But having your mother would be a big help as well. Would she help?"

Fleur's hands stilled in her hair. "Yes. If she's bored enough, she'll help. But she'll want to speak personally to you. How short do you want your hair?"

"Let her know I wish to speak to her and about shoulder length?"

Cool hands resumed their work. "I'll let her know the delicate situation. I will get back to you about it but what if she says non? Would I be enough?"

"I just need Madame Maxime, you, and…," she trailed off as she finally looked at the one other half-giant.

Hagrid was sitting beside Dobby. Both hadn't said a word since she had entered the room. She ached just looking at them.

They were in the far corner of the room, at the end of the large wooden table. She had avoided their stares and obvious silence. She got up when Fleur stepped away from her.

Both looked the same and yet not. Hagrid was slimmer, his face thinner and more pointy. But he took up quite a bit of room with his presence. Dobby was just as loopy. His wide eyes dominated his face. The ears were just as floppy. A great pang flashed through her body as she gazed at him.

Hermione hadn't realized she had moved until she was inches from them.

She first reached out to Dobby and his skinny hand rose to touch her hand.

"Miss Hermione."

Her eyes blurred and she leaned down, uncaring of the audience and hugged the little body. She tried to contain her sobs but just barely succeeded. Those thin arms didn't hesitate to hug her back. She pulled back after a few more seconds and smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You saved me. When I was being tortured. You came to Harry and saved us. But you died. In Harry's arms and I couldn't help you. I-"

"It's okay, Miss Hermione. Dobby sees it too. I know where you came from. All elves felt you come. That is why I came. To see what gift was given."

She couldn't help the high pitched laugh that escaped her. "A gift...one that was very poorly wrapped."

He smiled, his eyes warming. "The wrapping isn't important, Miss Hermione. Dobby knows what is on the inside by just seeing. The others will know too. Like Miss Luna. She knows too."

Hermione let go of his hand. She still regretted that she hadn't been able to save him before. She patted his hand.

"Don't die on me, Dobby. I don't want to live through that again."

He only grinned. She shook her head and stood up slowly, wincing a bit as her hip protested the movement. She took a deep breath and looked at the half-giant.

"Hagrid."

Eyes of pure black locked onto hers. He stood up as well, his face obscured by the amount of facial hair he had. He bowed his head.

"I didn't believe it when Albus told us. I saw you appear first. I saw your face from afar as you were ready to attack. I wasn't sure what I was seeing. But I see a bit of what Dobby sees."

Fleur's voice came from Hermione's right.

"I see it too. I'm half-human but I'm also half-veela. I see the aura in her."

Hagrid nodded. "It's not evil but it's also not good. It's something that makes anything non-human a bit…"

"Apprehensive. But I only get half of what Dobby sees." Fleur finished.

Hermione didn't know what to think of it. Too much was happening for her to even examine it.

She raised a hand and Hagrid took it. She was so thrilled to see him as well. His kind eyes and her instincts were telling her that Hagrid was the same here. A gentle half-giant that was as wild as those beasts he loves.

"It's good to see you, Hagrid."

He beamed. "Regardless of how you came here or why you carry such a dark aura, I'm happy to meet you once again."

Hermione agreed. "I'm going to have to ask you to go on a task with Fleur and Madam Maxime. Did the deal with the giants go bad? I know MacNair was supposed to be gaining their support…"

A frown. "Yes. Olympe and I went but he beat us to it. It was dangerous and not worth the effort."

"I know. I thought so too. The giants won't be a problem. Non-humans won't be a problem. I need you to go deep into the forest. Any forests that contain magical beings." she paused and with a bit of wandless magic, picked up a long lock of hair that lay on the floor several feet from her.

"Tell me, Dobby, can you sense the otherness that clings to me in my lock of hair?"

Dobby didn't even have to get close to it. "Yes. It clings to you. Dobby can even smell the danger that is part of you now. It's inside you too."

Hermione cocked her head as she passed the lock of hair to Hagrid. "Use this if they don't believe you. Ask them to please leave this fight to the humans and they will not be harmed."

Hagrid fingered the hair. "You would hurt them?"

Hermione stepped away from him. "I'm not the Hermione you once knew Hagrid. Even if my heart recognizes you...I'm not the same. You might be but I'm not. I will do what it takes...even if it means hurting them."

**….o0o0o0o0o….**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Feedback is welcomed.**

**Stay safe everyone.**

**Vanee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**May 3, 1997**

...

Hermione walked back to the stool and used wandless magic to pick up the long strands of hair off the floor. She tied them magically and slipped them into her beaded bag.

That done, she finally looked up.

"Dumbledore, you should go ahead and make haste with said plans."

"I will. But I would like to know what other plans you have for the Order. I may have wronged them but I am still one of their leaders." Dumbledore said stubbornly.

"Stay until I'm done. It's up to you. I'm not here to alienate you from the Order. That said, Madame Maxime, do you object to anything I've said before? I know I haven't given you a chance to speak."

The older woman sat with her hands in her lap, her spine stiff even in the armchair. "I think if I had anything to say I would have said it long ago. I don't disagree with anything you have said thus far. I'm not as sentimental as most humans. I understand what you're trying to do. I'll help in any way I can, Miss Granger."

Good. At least somebody understood her. This was somebody she could work with.

"If there are no further questions, you three can go ahead and ready yourselves. Don't use owls to communicate," Hermione looked back at Dobby, her heart clenching when he met her eyes trustfully.

"That's where you come in, Dobby. I have to ask you for a great big favour. Will you be our messenger? I can't trust any other form of communication that could be intercepted by Riddle's side."

Dobby sat up straighter. "Dobby would be very happy to serve the Order in any way Dobby can. But I is working in the kitchen but Dobby can ask to be-"

Hermione was already shaking her head. "You can keep the job, Dobby. But as a side job for the Order, I need you to visit Hagrid's group while they are away. I will give you a special galleon that will let you know when they need you. It will also tell you where they are at. I know elf magic is different from that of wizardkind so I know it will work."

Dobby's eyes grew wide as she pulled out the special galleon. It looked like a regular gold galleon. Except for the odd spark here and there. It was infused with her magic. Dobby took it carefully, his skinny fingers curling around it.

"Dobby is very happy to help. Dobby will help Miss Hermione. How does it work?"

"You will feel it warm up and a message will appear on it. But you only have to touch it to know where they are. I learned elf magic from a special friend in my other world and that is how I made it work."

He smiled, clenching it in his fist. "I will do my best. Dobby must be getting back to the kitchens. Breakfast is coming."

Hermione gently nodded.

Dobby looked over at Dumbledore once before snapping out of sight. Hermione sat on the stool, this time not being able to help the wince.

Her hip throbbed once more. She needed more rest. Molly noticed the wince.

"Are you injured, Hermione?"

"Not anymore. I fixed most of the open wounds," she paused as Snape reached into his robe pockets before glancing away. "My hip still aches but it's manageable for now."

Aside from the bruising, and her hip, she was fine. Narcissa had luckily forgotten about healing Hermione in her haste to get back home. Hermione wasn't sure if she would have let her touch her.

"George. Fred."

Both twins looked over at her. Both had been hunched over the prototype she had given them.

"I need you both to make emergency portkeys. They will have to be small and easily concealed. Think you could do it? Both the shop and the portkeys?"

Fred's jaw locked, forcing George to speak up. "We can. Lee is helping us. We also have Angelina and Alice coming to help when they aren't training for their Quidditch teams."

Lee Jordan gave her a thumbs up. "I can help them keep the shop going with the girls."

"Good. Now go and rest up. Oh, and Lee?"

Lee Jordan looked back at her, he had already been making his way to the door with the twins in tow.

"Yes?"

"Go for it before it becomes too late."

He flinched, eyes widening. He nervously reached for a handful of dreadlocks and pulled at them. But he opened his mouth once, twice before walking out, shoulders hunched.

George stared after the dark-skinned boy but it was Fred who stood frozen, his hand holding the wooden door open. George nudged him once, dislodging his hold on it.

Fred looked over his shoulder at her for a second before walking out with his twin. The door closed behind them, leaving a loaded silence behind.

She had taken a shot in the dark. Lee's reaction could only mean that she had been right. But that matter was for another time. Crossing her arms, Hermione addressed the room.

"The muggle-borns of the school and their families are the ones in immediate danger. Riddle will want to strike at them so he will go for their families first. Mr Tonks-"

"Ted."

Hermione rubbed her temple. "Right. Ted. I need you and one other to travel to their locations once the twins come up with a few portkeys. They're for emergencies only. Either they take them or go into hiding. We can't leave Order members vulnerable by leaving them with the families."

Oliver Wood raised his hand, his sharp eyes full of cool confidence. "I can help him with that."

Ted Tonks flashes his fellow Order member a grin. "I'm sure that between each other we can do this."

"Good. Even if they do accept the portkeys, ask them if they wish to have wards or charms set around their homes. I know some of them will offer their support so explain the danger they will be in and let me know if they still wish to help."

Nymphadora cleared her throat. "What about those that do have to evacuate? Not just the muggle families but those that are witches or wizards? Many just want to be safe."

"The best we can do is shift the ones that are more likely to be killed to safe houses. That's why I asked who had Sirius left his money and such to. I-"

Harry stirred, his body turning completely to face her.

"Hermione was and is wealthy. By default, the money is yours. What did your parents do in the other world?"

Hermione crossed her arms as she thought back to when things had been easier. Safer.

"They were dentists. They had their practice. What did her parents do?"

Harry glanced at his father before looking back at her.

"They were Bankers. This might not mean much to those that are non-muggles. But they were extremely wealthy. They retired early so they could leave. Or at least that is what they had said to Hermione. They own many banks and hold a lot of property. Since the don't plan to come back, they left all of it to her."

Hermione closed her eyes. Right. They had left the other Hermione behind. Those-

"Use it all. I don't know anything or even how to access such stuff…"

She wasn't even sure she wanted to but she knew they needed the resources. She needed them if she planned to stay. She opened her eyes.

Harry took a step closer to her. "She said the same. She has a box in her trunk that holds all that information. She was already planning to give it to Remus and Dumbledore to use."

"That's good. I'll look into it later. I just need two people to concentrate on finding out who is in immediate risk. I'll leave that for you all to decide."

Nymphadora shrugged. "I brought it up. I'll take care of it. James? You want in?"

James nonchalantly glanced at the pink-haired woman. "I'll help."

Molly stood up, drawing Hermione's attention. "I'll help stock them. I'm sure I can shop for items and keep track of such stuff. Arthur could help by setting up wards and such."

"Go ahead. I'll give you access to whatever account she has."

Most of the Order began getting up, most already having a new task.

Dumbledore hadn't said a word. Which was good. He at least wasn't getting in the way. Moody was talking with Minerva, probably figuring out a way to keep the students away from the school grounds.

James Potter didn't look at Harry or Hermione as he walked out.

Hermione just didn't know what to think of the man. He ran hot and cold too fast for her to keep up. Brushing him from her thoughts, she readied herself for the upcoming conversations.

Two figures came into her line of sight within seconds as the room cleared.

Bill and Charlie.

She had deliberately left them out. As well as Neville, Frank, Harry, Ron, and Luna.

Frank took his time. He let the younger ones ahead of him. His wife touched his shoulder before walking out.

Snape turned his back on them and was waiting by the fireplace next to Moody. Kingsley shot them a look but walked out with a very reluctant Dumbledore.

Hermione glanced at Bill, who took charge of the conversation right away.

"I'm assuming that the lack of task or order has something to do with the Horcruxes?" Bill stated quietly, his tone deep and almost soothing to the ear.

Charlie didn't say anything, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Yes. I had planned to let others come along but I think it's better if it's just Snape, Moody, and you two."

Bill gave his brother a look. "I see."

Charlie tucked his hands into his jean pockets. "What about Ron and the others?"

Hermione's eyes darted to them. Ron was playing with the necklace around his neck and Harry was staring out the large window, shoulders tense.

The blond girl was in the kitchen, the sound of something being poured could be heard.

"Ron."

He looked down, his height forcing him to do so. His blue eyes searching her face. For what? She didn't know.

"Do you still like chess?"

Bewilderment. "What? What does...yes I do. I play against Remus when I can. Or Dean." Why?"

"Because the other Ron I knew was very good at it. But I didn't take advantage of it then. I will now," Hermione smiled darkly, "I need you to work closely with all the members of the Order who had fought in the first war. Ask them what decisions they took and what their consequences were. Especially events involving Peter Pettigrew. Find me all the information you can and help me anticipate Riddle's plans. Because while certain events are the same, the people aren't."

Ron swallowed loudly. "Are you sure I'm the right person?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I do. I need the information soon so get started on it as soon as you can."

He glanced at his brothers first before sparing Harry a glance.

"Okay. Yes. I'll do it. But what about Harry? Can't he help?"

Shaking her head, she motioned with one hand towards Harry's head.

"He has to stick close to me. I need the connection he holds with Riddle. I don't know how much more powerful he is here, so I have to see if the charms on the bracelet hold."

Harry touched the bracelet. "It's fine, Ron. Go talk to your parents first before they leave the castle."

"Right. I'll see what I can do before it's time for breakfast. I'll see you...wait. Since you're not the same Hermione, our Hermione, will you still be attending classes? We still have a few weeks of school."

That was something she hadn't thought about. Moody's heavy footsteps made them turn in his direction.

"Dumbledore and Minerva think it's best if you are seen but unable to attend classes."

Hermione thought about it. She was in no frame of mind to even think about school. She would most likely skip them if forced to attend.

"I think that's fine. The other Hermione...was she a-"

Snape's terse voice interrupted her. "If she didn't have the unfortunate fate of being a Gryffindor, she would have been the top student of her year. Even so, many were and are looking forward to what she becomes."

Ron and Harry stared at their professor. Neville didn't finch at his voice. He acted like he wasn't afraid of him. It was good to see, even under the circumstances.

Frank Longbottom just stood there, his arms casually crossed as he leaned back on the wall. Luna walked back in, her head bent over the large mug in her hands.

Moody made a harsh sound. "Nothing was wrong with the girl who we all knew. She had a head-on her shoulders and kept Potter alive all these years. I think you're not any different, are you, Miss Granger?"

A heavy laugh escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"I kept him and Ron alive for so long...too long. I had thought it over as soon as the war ended. That my use to them would not matter anymore," she declared, her legs taking her back to the large window.

It had been a deep-seated fear she had hidden for years.

Ever since the first time. When she saved them during their first year.

"Nevertheless, I plan to tarnish that reputation. I need them to think that I have become unstable but not insane enough to be sent to St Mungos. I just need to be carefully contained. I'm sure Dumbledore and McGonagall will work something out with the public."

"They already are," responded Moody, his voice sounding a lot closer to her. She had a moment to register a move from the corner of her eye before her hip exploded in pain. Her teeth slid through her bottom lip, releasing a gush of blood as she swallowed her shriek of agony.

She swirled with a limp and a blood-filled snarl.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY-"

"You need to get checked out completely by the matron. Now. You are barely standing up without pain and the longer you wait the worse it will get. Magic can only heal so much, stupid girl." Moody growled as he lowered his staff.

Hermione glared, swallowing blood. Shite. She needed to sit down. She glanced around for the stool she had occupied before, but Harry was already moving, bringing it to her.

"Sit. You're barely holding on. Please."

She had already planned to but decided not to argue. He moved back when Luna sauntered up to them. She held out the large blue mug to Hermione.

"Drink this. It won't heal you completely but it should help somewhat. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey after you tell me what is needed of me." Husky words that just didn't belong to the dainty girl.

Hermione didn't say anything and just healed the wound on her lip with wandless magic. A quick spell cleared the blood.

She accepted the cup without question and chugged the contents. Bitter. It was damn bitter. But the effect was immediate.

It pushed the pain to the back of her mind. She wiped at her mouth, wrinkling her nose as the taste lingered.

Ron stepped forward, his face full of sympathy. "I'll go ahead and go talk to mum but I'll swing by and tell Madam Pomfrey to come."

Hermione was sort of grateful. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Ron slapped Harry's back. "I'll see you at breakfast, mate."

Harry shot him a weary grin in response.

The door closed quietly, leaving them in silence for a minute as Hermione recollected herself.

Moody had gone back to the fireplace, his body leaning on the same staff he had used to whack the ever-living shite out of her hip. She would bruise.

"You know, Alastor, we were friends before you died."

Nothing in those suspicious eyes. "Is that so. I can't imagine why I would befriend a girl barely of age."

"I've said it before but in case you hadn't heard me correctly, the war didn't care if I was a girl. I still fought alongside the Order and the Alastor I knew taught me many great things. I cried when you died. I attended your burial," she paused, placing the mug on the floor. "Payback's a bitch. That hit wasn't necessary but I suppose since I dropped your old arse earlier, it's all fair between us."

The familiar wicked glint she had seen once or twice before showed up now. "Very well, Miss Granger."

Turning her attention back to the others, she touched her side for a second before studying Neville.

"Neville, what is your goal after you graduate?"

A frown appeared. "I plan on becoming a healer. To come back to Hogwarts and take over for when Madam Pomfrey retires. She knows my intent and is waiting for me to gain experience at St Mungos. A year or two. Why?"

"I had something else planned for you but with this new information," Hermione clasped her hands together. "I have a list of spells that the Death Eaters might use and actually, one of them almost killed me two years ago. I will give you a personal book of mine, containing spells and what I have seen them do. Research as much as you can. Ask Madam Pomfrey and consult with Madam Pince on which books will help."

She couldn't miss the flash of disappointment in his eyes. "What is it, Neville?"

"I just thought I would be doing more. Like Ron or even Oliver."

"You're still in school. So is Ron, Harry, and Luna. I'm playing you all by what strengths you have. I'm not sending you out to do something without training. I have seen the consequences of that. I won't allow that to happen again. Please understand."

The blood and carnage...the destruction still lingered in her mind. In her very eyes.

Something of that must have shown because his expression cleared.

"Okay. I'll trust your judgment."

"Thank you. Stay and listen. Or go ahead and start."

"I'll go. I have a lot to research so I'll head to breakfast first before hitting the library. Please see Madam Pomfrey, you're too pale."

"I will."

Neville turned away and walked over to his father. Hermione straightened her back and forced herself to focus on Luna.

"Luna, does your father own the Quibbler?"

Luna lazily smiled. "Yes. He owns it. He also writes for it. I'm glad it was a thing in your world. Do you need it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really. But he should get protection once he starts writing about Death Eaters or Dumbledore. They will try to kidnap you to control him. They did that before. Send word to him about it. As for what I want from you..."

She crossed her arms, fisting her hands as she did so. "I need to share everything I know with you. If I die-"

Luna shook her head, losing the smile, "You won't' die. You can't. You weren't brought here to die-"

"If I die, you will have what they need to win. When I tested every single member of the Order earlier, I realized that your mind wasn't like any of the others. Yours is as far from human thinking as one could get while being human. The charm I cast on you probably isn't needed."

Luna's face cleared of any emotion. It was eerie to witness. "I don't think you'll die. No, I know you won't die. But if it makes you and the others feel better, I'll do it."

Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly. "Stay. We're not done just yet. Mr Longbo-"

Casually turning his head, he met her eyes squarely. "Frank. Frank will do. What do you have for me, Miss Granger?"

"How did you get that scar?"

He slowly raised his hand and traced the scar on the left side of his face.

"By fighting alongside James the night Riddle killed Lily."

**…..0o0o0o0o0o0o0…..**

**Thank you for reading. Please be careful and mindful of others.**

**I'll be replying to comments in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**I hope this small chapter brings comfort to those that need it.**

**Vanee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

**...**

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Surprise and trepidation twisting inside of her. The change of events was worrisome.

"Harry's parents died together in my world. Why was James Potter with you?"

"Peter Pettigrew. He was the catalyst to Lily's death. But that is a discussion for later."

Hermione vaguely remembered Pettigrew. The sorry excuse of a wizard had been an Animagus. "That makes sense. As for the task I have yet to ask of you..."

"You need me to stay at the castle. Why?" Frank asked, his eyes fixed on her with absolute calm.

"Draco Malfoy will accomplish his task. He has no other choice. I need somebody close to him at all times. He is a risk. Having the charm around his wrist can only do so much. Ask McGonagall for assistance in watching him."

Frank tipped his head to the side. "I see. He hasn't chosen outright if he is on our side."

Hermione looked away.

"He will choose on his own. I don't know him. I never really knew him so I have nothing to go back on except the bad. If he decides to cross us...I'll eliminate him."

Cutting words. But this time, nobody flinched. Good. They were learning.

Hermione forced her body forward, walking towards the kitchen, her body filled with discomfort. She wanted caffeine. She needed to move. But her steps were heavy and her mind was fighting to stay awake.

She located the teapot and began boiling water.

Magic would have done the job but moving around was keeping her mind and body busy.

"Charlie."

Charlie had taken a seat but now stood, his face washed in the soft glow of the rising sun. It made the muscles on his body shift under his shirt alluringly. "Yes?"

Even his voice was full of wildness. Full of life. It was a breath of fresh air.

She looked at the other man briefly. "Stay here or leave but know that we'll head down to the Chamber around dinner time. I need to take care of some things first."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go. I have to pack a few things if we plan to move around a lot."

Bill glanced at Hermione as she fixed a cup of coffee. "I'll head out briefly, but I'll be back after Lunch."

They both walked out together. Hermione eyed the rest of the people.

Snape stirred, pushing his robe sleeves back from each wrist sharply.

"I will take my leave. I have things to prepare for the upcoming week. I'll be in my office most of the day. You know where that is, Miss Granger. Even in this world, you are-"

"A know-it-all." A shiver almost raced across her spine.

Snape's eyes narrowed but he said nothing else as he stepped out. Harry wasn't even paying any attention to them. He had wandered over to the window and was lost in his little world.

Luna grabbed her attention next. The girl hadn't moved from her spot since she had spoken to Neville. She was sitting alone on the largest couch in the room, playing with a strand of hair.

There was a knock at the door and Moody walked over to open it. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but they had only been expecting one person. Madam Pomfrey's voice echoed down the small hallway into the main room.

"Here, hold this. Where is she?"

"Kitchen." A grunt from Moody.

Hermione drank another mouthful of the bitter coffee before setting it down. To make it easier on the matron, she walked back to the stool she had previously used.

She was just sitting down when Pomfrey walked in, a covered basket held securely in her arms. Moody followed along holding a bundle of potions.

"Sleep heals only so much. Do you care if the males stay? I might need to inspect certain areas of your body better this time around." Pomfrey spoke as she sat the basket in the air with magic. It opened on its own, even as the matron moved around.

Harry made an odd choking sound while the others all turned to look at Hermione.

"I don't mind."

Pomfrey paused. "That's...okay. Are you wearing undergarments beneath your shirt?"

"Yes."

Frank and Moody stiffened, probably wondering what to do. But when she reached for her shirt, they both politely turned away. She took it off, wincing as her arm and waist protested the movements.

"Luna gave me something for the pain a few minutes ago, will that hinder anything else you will give me?"

"No. If it was for the pain it should be perfectly fine," Pomfrey whispered as she walked around Hermione, lightly touching Hermione's spine. She fisted her hands automatically.

"You have severe bruising and a couple of cuts that look irritated. I need to run some diagnostic tests but I think that some of your ribs need a second look."

For two hours, Pomfrey tended to her.

During that time, Harry left for breakfast with Luna and Pomfrey asked the elves in the kitchen to bring Hermione something light to eat. Frank disappeared after breakfast to follow Draco Malfoy.

Moody stayed.

Hermione pulled back on her top and wrapped herself up carefully with Ron's sweater. She felt better. She looked over Pomfrey's shoulder, where Moody sat at the kitchen table, and nodded as Pomfrey gave her several instructions and potions.

"Make sure not to push yourself. Magically speaking, you are not critically drained of your magic but it's better to rest. Your body will let you know when you have reached your limit but try not to push it," Concern drowned Pomfrey's eyes. "Rest. That is what you need but I also know, if you are anything like the Hermione I used to know, that you won't rest unless you have to."

Pomfrey shook her head when Hermione would have spoken. "I won't ask how or why you're here unless you need me in some sort of way. I just want you safe. You know where I am if you need me."

Hermione thanked the older woman and waited until she left to move.

She tucked the potions away and stood up slowly. Her hip and arm were the only things that still ached. But only time would heal the hip. Her arm was another matter.

She touched it briefly. It burned but the cooling magical wrap Pomfrey had given helped.

"How did Dumbledore die? In the other world?" Moody suddenly asked.

Hermione crossed the room, passing him without a look and began to fix another cup of strong black coffee.

"He alone wanted to find the Horcrux. He hadn't known then how many they were. He hunted them early on but fell to the temptation of something that doesn't exist in this world. The consequences of his actions would eventually kill him. Within a year, he was predicted to die. Having Narcissa demand the vow from Snape had only cemented the outcome. A cowardly way out."

Moody's silence was chilling.

She didn't care. "He died with a lot of other stuff he should have told somebody else aside from Snape. And even then, what Snape knew hadn't been a lot. We didn't find out anything until the very end. By then...a lot of magical blood and non-magical blood had spilt. Harry won by chance. We weren't prepared at all so we made do with what we had."

"The Order didn't help?"

"No. They did what they could but right as we hit the peak of the war they were forced to hide. The Ministry fell and it all went to hell soon after."

"Are there only 7 of them? Really?"

Hermione stirred the spoon lazily, inhaling the strong scent of the coffee.

"I don't know why I want to trust you. Luna is understandable. Harry and even Ron but you? Alastor Moody...often called Mad-Eye. You died protecting Harry. The most famous Auror of all time. The Moody I knew didn't have a corporeal Patronus. He also made Nymphadora Tonks his protege. There are a few other things I had been told by the man I knew right before his unfortunate death. Tell me why I feel the same type of loyalty towards you, Mad-Eye?"

"Sometimes, Miss Granger, there is no reason. We humans sometimes just know. Everything you said is correct. I think that if anybody should be confused by you appearing here should be only you. Coming here by means that no other human on record has..."

"That says something about you and why Death brought you to us. The Hermione Granger I knew was innocent. You are not. The Order doesn't realize what a grand opportunity it is. But I do. Kingsley has an idea too," he replied as he stared hard at her.

"As for what you asked...be careful who you trust. Events and such might be the same but people aren't. The wicked might become good. The good might become wicked. Or some will change out of nowhere. Humans are like that. I don't know why you feel like you have loyalty to me but it is something I will use, you understand?"

Hermione couldn't help it. She smirked, the tension in her shoulders easing a bit. He raised a scarred eyebrow. She shook her head even as she kept the smirk on her face. "You said the same thing to me when we first started becoming familiar with one another. Hearing you say that just confirmed it for me."

"Silly girl."

It was silent for a few minutes as she finished off her cup of coffee. It wasn't until she was done cleaning the cup that she spoke once more.

"Yes. The number is 7. One of them is here, in the castle. Hidden for so many years."

Moody's grunt of surprise filled the room.

She stayed where she was, leaning against the kitchen counter as she stared out the windows across the room.

"Rowena's Lost Diadem was made into a Horcrux and left behind by Riddle himself. He fooled the Grey Lady, created the Horcrux, and left it somewhere it wouldn't be discovered."

"What do you plan to do at the moment?"

"I need to get back on track with what everybody is doing. The Ministry has to stand for everything else to run smoothly, so that is a priority. We just need time to hunt them down. At the moment, I'm weak so I can only do so much. I know when to heed Pomfrey and my own body. For now, I need to find the box Harry mentioned that belonged to the other Hermione. I also need to address Dumbledore's Army."

"The children should be kept here-"

Hermione pushed away from the counter. "I know. I don't plan to use them. But they did fight when it came down to it. I won't have them defenceless if the castle or their homes are breached. Young, they might be but that doesn't account for the valour they have. Or their magic."

"I see."

She wandered out of the kitchen but stopped to look over her shoulder. His eyes, one dark, and the other an electric blue were blank as they met hers.

"I hope you never do. But in war, one never knows what they will see."

.

.

The corridors weren't as crowded as she had thought they would be. But the few students they did encounter tried not to stare at them.

Moody had explained that she would be staying in the rooms they had given her to 'contain' her from the other students.

Having Moody at her side made it seem a lot more serious than having Harry or Ron with her.

Hermione took note of the different portraits across the corridors and staircases. She mapped out where exactly she was staying. They had come down a tower that even she hadn't gone into before. Mostly because the castle always found ways to thwart wayward students. But the tower she would be staying in wasn't far from the Great Hall.

As they neared the Gryffindor Entrance, more and more students came into view.

From familiar faces to ones she had never seen before, she was reminded that Harry was at the end of his 6th year.

She didn't have time to think about it further since they had arrived. The entrance was open, somebody had either just gone in or were planning to go out.

A head poked out and the sweetest looking child peered out. Hermione raised an eyebrow as the boys' eyes rounded at the sight of Moody and Hermione standing together. Shaggy curls bounced as he jumped back and a yelp echoed through the hole.

Hermione's lip twitched.

"Ezra! Oy, what was that? I almost dropped my-."

Hermione moved forward to help the kid that she now knew was named Ezra. The voice that had shouted out in dismay faded out. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the light of the common room even as she helped the boy.

The boy scrambled up with her help and even in the dim light of the entrance, she could see his blush. He took several steps back, bumping into a cluster of older students.

Hermione ducked in all the way, making sure to make room for Moody's large frame.

There were a handful of students sitting and standing around the common room.

There had been chatter right before they had stepped in but now the silence was their only welcome.

Moody had told her they would react this way to him.

Several familiar faces looked back at her. Ron and Neville weren't among them. Harry came into view as he came down the stairs. He halted for a second, his eyes trailing across her face with an unreadable expression.

The others parted to let him pass. Seamus and Dean trailed behind him but the others stayed behind.

Harry nodded towards the boy named Ezra. "Go on, Neville's waiting for you."

Ezra glanced at Harry before carefully walking around Hermione. Moody's heavy metal leg made a noise as he shifted away from the entry. Hermione's eyes drifted from face to face, taking in everything at once.

Most of them she knew. The younger ones not so much. She would have just gone up the stairs to the girl's dormitory but a face in the crowd stopped her.

Theodore Nott.

Hermione's mind and body acted as one. Within seconds she was in front of him, uncaring of who she pushed to get to him.

She was so close she could smell the slight tantalizing scent of mint and chocolate.

Nott didn't back away from her. If anything, he moved closer. His dark blue eyes didn't flinch from hers as he raised a hand towards her.

"Hermione?"

Two voices. One Harry's and the other...Nott.

Within seconds, her hands were wrapped around Nott's throat and she was pushing him back, toppling over a candle from the wall behind him. Nott wasn't much taller than her but he wasn't without muscles of his own.

His hands wrapped around her wrist, the action not exactly gentle.

His eyes narrowed but no malice or hatred appeared.

"Let go of me, Hermione."

"Why are you so familiar with me?" she whispered, confused as to why she didn't just rip into his mind to find out on her own. She felt something for this boy but the feelings inside her weren't her own.

They couldn't be. She didn't know him.

Moody's foot alerted her of his presence. But it was Harry who came to her side. He leaned in, his face coming close to her neck as he whispered against her ear. It tickled in a way she didn't like.

"He's a Gryffindor and somebody Hermione once dated."

What in the bloody hell?

She let go of Nott. But while she had let go of him, he hadn't. He gave her a firm squeeze before letting her go with an irritated growl.

"You aren't Hermione Granger."

Hermione cocked her head. "Aren't I?"

She turned away from him and his scent. Leaving him there, she made her way up the stairs, ignoring the stares and murmurs. Moody followed her. He had said before that he would be able to climb the stairs due to the permission that McGonagall had granted him.

Hermione hadn't even thought of it.

She located the room she had once shared with Lavender and Parvati. Neither girls were in the room.

She knew which bed was hers right away. A blanket from her late grandmother lay at the foot of the bed, folded with care.

The bed was the only one made in the whole dormitory.

She touched the blanket, remembering her grandmother's proud face as she had gifted it to Hermione. Handmade with love was what she had said.

Not wanting to upset herself, she turned away from it and grabbed the trunk that lay at the foot of the bed. Knowing she couldn't use magic just yet, she began to search for the box.

It wasn't hard to find. It was small, barely the size of a quaffle.

Dark oak gleamed with the help of the sun as she pulled it closer to her face. It was heavy and she could hear coins inside. She turned back to the blanket and used it to wrap up the box. She didn't touch anything else and turned towards the door. Moody was there. He hadn't stepped inside.

"You are not taking anything else?"

Hermione glanced back at the tidy bed, trunk, and bureau that held the other Hermione's clothes.

"Most of it won't fit me. I'll just buy more."

He didn't comment on the blanket.

They wordlessly walked out of the Gryffindor tower, leaving behind a loud chatter that started as soon as they were out of sight.

Harry and Theodore Nott stood side by side in front of the entrance. Without looking at either one, she walked off. They followed a few steps behind Moody.

They arrived back at the tower within minutes. She laid the box on the long wooden table and carefully unwrapping it as the others stepped further into the room.

Moody pulled out a chair and sat down heavily.

Hermione ignored Nott and concentrated on the box. She lifted the lid, surprised with how easy it was to do so. Inside lay a velvet cloth in the shape of a star. It was soft to the touch but also very frail. She removed it, setting it on the table, and stared at the contents.

A broken necklace. A bag that she was sure was shrunk. Three keys. One looking familiar to her. Some loose coins. A small notebook the size of her hand and a stack of letters. She pulled everything out and would have shut the box but there, at the bottom of the box, lay an envelope.

It looked new. She opened it and pulled out...pictures?

The first one was non-magical. It was her parents, hugging her from either side as they stared at the camera. Probably before Hogwarts. Before magic.

Her parents looked the same. It was a picture she didn't remember ever happening in the other world. The other Hermione had smiled big for the picture. She studied her. Bushy hair. Large front teeth. A small sprinkle of freckles that would have disappeared before her 4th year.

The next picture was of Harry, Hermione, and...Theodore?

It was a magical picture so it showed them laughing carelessly. She looked up from it and waved it at both boys.

"This is damn strange to me. Seeing it here…"

Harry grimaced. "Theo is an unofficial member of the Order. He gives money to it but mostly stays out of it due to his father. Theo is our friend."

Hermione lifted a brow at the casual way he said the boy's name. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered the other Theodore Nott.

"He was a Slytherin in my world," hard words laced with memories of his snickers. "He wasn't as bad as Malfoy but he was part of his little group nevertheless. I never once spoke to him directly. He wasn't somebody I had wanted to ever know. Not because he was a Slytherin…"

She dropped the pictures into the chest. "But because he believed in the very thing that would later kill so many of my kind," With narrowed eyes, she stared at Theodore Nott. "Mudbloods."

**…..o0o0o0o0o0o0o…..**

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update but the current situation is bad where I live. I've been doing my part to help with the elderly but it's hard. I'm still planning to write but for the next month or so it will be slow.**

**Vanee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**May 3, 1997**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**...**

Theodore Nott's eyes widened. Harry glanced at him and shook his head gently.

"I don't think you understand how odd it is to hear that. To us, he has been a friend and a fellow Gryffindor. He was very close to the Hermione Granger we knew."

Nott stepped forward, his eyes narrowing. But Hermione didn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes. "I knew it wasn't her. I know Hermione. I don't know this…"

Hermione glanced away and began to sort through the things she had taken out of the box. "I'm not her. When asked, I won't lie. But neither do I plan to tell everybody who I am. Any sort of attachment you felt for the other Hermione get rid of it. I feel nothing towards you except a bit of suspicion. Just like everybody else. Even Harry."

She didn't look back at them, even as Nott's stare intensified. Within minutes, she found what she was looking for. Harry hadn't been lying. The money wouldn't be a problem. Separating the documents and coin bag, she turned to look at Moody.

"Check with the others. I need to know if any progress has been made. Give this to whoever is in charge of the Order's Finances."

Moody took the papers and left without a backward glance. Hermione packed everything up except for the bag of coins, shrinking them and tucking them away. She was folding the blanket when the bell rang, signalling lunch in the Great Hall. Hermione sauntered over to the room she had woken up in.

"Go eat. I'll see you later, Harry."

"Right."

Hermione went in, closing the door gently. With a stuttering breath, she leaned back against it.

She slid down and hunched forward, tears silently sliding down her face. She tried to muffle the cries of anguish that filled her chest. She had never felt so damn isolated until now. Frustration, grief, rage, and so many other emotions burst through, ripping through her defences and barriers.

Curling into herself, she let herself mourn for her previous world. She let it all out. She let it consume her until she couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

A handful of minutes later, she calmed enough to enter the bathroom. She closed the door and stared around at the small room.

It was pretty standard. As expected of Hogwarts.

She undressed, noting the basket of toiletries and clothes the elves must have set out for her. Waiting for the tub to fill, she stared at herself in the mirror above the sink. The light from the windows above it gave her enough light to see. And see she did.

Her ribs showed. Her hips and legs weren't bad but even she knew she needed to eat and rest to get back in shape. Especially if things went south and she needed to run once more.

The tub filled and she bathed silently, letting the sound of the water calm her mind and cleanse her heart.

.

.

The sun was setting, casting various shadows across the room.

Hermione finished up her dinner along with Bill and Charlie. A simple meal that Dobby himself had brought her.

Frank had come by to pick up a plate before disappearing.

The other two men stood up and Bill reached for her empty bowl and goblet. She nodded her thanks and used a rag on the corner of the table to clean the area they had used. Once that was done she wiped her hands with a hand towel.

She walked back to the table and stared down at it, taking note of the various letters from those of the Order. Dumbledore had sent her an early copy of the Daily Prophet, announcing his new position along with McGonagall's. Nobody opposed the sudden takeover.

Except for the Purebloods.

Hermione leaned forward, grabbing the unopened letter from Narcissa. It was thick, the parchment expensive. The only thing missing was the family crest. She opened it, scanning the contents.

She froze when she read the last part.

Hermione reread it. But the words were the same.

'...Kreacher says that the item was never given to him. Regulus disappeared soon after and Kreacher has never been able to find the item or Regulus. But he knows of what item you speak of. He has since become terrified to even leave the kitchens.'

"Hermione?"

She whirled towards the door and it took her a few seconds to centre her mind. Luna stepped in, followed closely by Moody and Severus. Luna strode forward, head tilted to the side in concern. Hermione shook her head and peered past her. She met familiar cold eyes.

"What happened to Regulus Black? I knew very little of him but what I did know was that he was once a marked Death Eater. Is he alive?"

Snape's eyebrow rose. "He vanished a few months before Riddle fell. He is presumed dead."

Hermione closed her eyes, pinching the tip of her nose. "I need to talk to Kreacher. As soon as possible. He knows more than he is telling Ms Black."

Blinking a few times, she sighed and turned away from them. She sorted the parchment papers. There were a few other confirmation notes and delays but those would have to wait.

"What does Regulus have to do with anything we are currently doing?" Snape questioned, his voice silky in its darkness. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"He died defecting. He tried to do the right thing and died for it."

Moody's magical eye swirled around widely. "You think he might be alive?"

Hermione used Narcissa's note and pressed it against the table firmly. "He was killed in my old world. He had found out the truth and ordered his elf, Kreacher, to destroy the item he had found. But you see, it can't be destroyed with a simple spell or object as I said before."

She waved her fingers over the parchment papers and watched as blue flames incinerated them.

"Let's go."

.

.

It was easy to enter the chamber. Just a few whispered words and they were in.

Hermione took the lead.

Her steps echoed across the open stone pathway. Even from afar, the carcass was massive. A part of her should've been afraid of it. But she felt nothing.

Hermione came to a stop inches from it. Luna came to stand beside her.

"It's quite magnificent. Alive or not."

"Yes. It's also quite useful. The containers, Professor Snape?"

They took a few minutes, carefully extracting the teeth.

In total, they took ten.

Hermione closed the lid and stood up.

Luna was still standing in front of the head, fingers trailing across the jaw bone.

Moody was staring up at Salazar's statue. Bill was near the entrance, watching from afar, face set in hard lines.

She paused as she remembered why. Ginny had been here. This place held many hard memories for those that belonged to her family.

Hermione shivered involuntarily and turned to stare at Charlie.

While they had worked, he had stayed by her side, his presence almost too much for her senses. He just emitted too much otherness. Almost as if something else lived within his skin that wasn't human. But it was probably just her mind playing tricks on her.

"So, a Horcrux can only be destroyed by stabbing it with a fang?"

Hermione glanced down at the box. "It is a sure way to destroy them. I know of two other things that can destroy them but haven't had the time to find more."

Snape's robes brushed her boots as he passed her by with his box.

As they made their way out, Hermione couldn't help but let her mind wander.

She was concerned about Regulus Black and the locket. If he wasn't dead, where was he?

They arrived back at the tower without encountering any students. It was closer to midnight now so they hadn't expected to find students roaming. They had also made sure to pass by the Ravenclaw Tower for Luna.

The blond girl had smiled tiredly at Hermione before slipping inside.

Hermione walked inside her rooms and placed the box on the wooden table. Without losing a beat, she pulled out a piece of parchment.

"These are the ingredients for the Wolf's Bane Potion. I need somebody to go buy them. Half of them won't be here. Not even in your stash, Professor Snape."

He was standing at the door, his face obscured by the shadows of the small hallway. He didn't move an inch as he replied.

"Will you alone be making the potion?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be too busy with everything else. I was going to ask this of you but I know how tasking it is to do spy work for both sides. Sometimes you won't be able to keep track of it. I'll step in then. If that is acceptable for you?"

Even in the dark, she knew his eyes would narrow. He wasn't used to somebody...like her. To give him a straightforward answer. To listen to his opinion.

Years of being used and talked over would make anybody miserable. Of course, that didn't excuse his nasty personality. No, that was just who he was.

"That is acceptable. I'll head out tonight."

She heard what he didn't say. She reached for the thick envelope next to the bowl of fruit.

"This continues one of the coins like the one I gave Dobby. It works the same except it is an actual coin. Leave me a message when you are summoned."

She made her way to him, conscious of the hostile tension coming from him. He was tense. He didn't like that she knew what he did. What he had done in the other world.

Hermione handed him the envelope.

"There's also money for the ingredients in there as well as a few other things that we'll need."

He took it, casting a long look that she was finally able to meet in the dark. Something crossed his face for a split second before his obsidian eyes went completely blank. He was out the door in seconds, leaving a spicy scent of citron behind.

Her hip pain made its presence known as she turned back to the others. She rubbed it gently and carefully walked back.

Bill opened the box containing the fangs. "Will it react negatively when it's being destroyed? The Horcrux?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It will see the destroyer's greatest fears. Greatest desires. It will fight back. It's a soul. It's alive. Once it's destroyed, the item sometimes comes out unscathed. Or it gets damaged. We'll do it tomorrow since I'm sure you all need to rest."

Moody grunted. "What of the children? The Slytherins and Potter's friends aren't going to just stand back, I know I mentioned it before, but you can't underestimate the Slytherin students."

That was true. Hermione leaned against the table. "I'll have Harry's friends deal with the Slytherins. They will train harder, especially the older ones. I need them to be ready for anything. Riddle doesn't see the difference between young or old. Everybody is in danger as long as he's alive."

Charlie grabbed his bag, which he had left on the blue couch facing the fireplace, and drew it over his shoulder. "They have a meeting tomorrow. Ron told me earlier. It will do good for them to see you, and others of the Order take them seriously. Less foolish things will happen that way."

That was exactly what she was thinking.

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "I'll help. I know a lot but it probably won't do them any good. Most of it is centred around Dark Magic."

Hermione brushed her hair away from her face and sighed. There was so much she needed to keep up with. But that was also a good thing. She didn't have to think of the damn hole in the centre of her chest that ached.

It wasn't long until all three men went to sleep.

Hermione tied up a few loose ends before calling it a night.

It only took her seconds to fall asleep, her troubles forgotten for a few hours.

.

.

"This is so odd."

Hermione scowled. Somebody was in her room. She reached for her wand and rolled, opening her eyes too late. Coldwater washed over her head and she yelped.

"I was going to warn you but I thought it was better not to touch you."

Hermione blinked water out of her eyes, trying to make sense of where she was.

A glance around only confused her further. It was an open space that was half dark and half-light. The floor was dirt except for the oddly placed ponds. Hermione tightened her hold on her wand and slowly stood.

The sight in front of her made her freeze in shock.

There was a clone of her in front of her. Hermione blinked several times, utterly disoriented. "What in the…"

The clone smiled wearily. "Yes. It's quite a shock, isn't it? One moment I'm falling asleep and the next I find myself...wherever this is. But I was warned this would happen until the switch settles."

Hermione swallowed hard as it began to make sense. "You're the other one. The Hermione everybody in the world I'm in knows."

The other girl nodded. "Yes," the smile on her face turned sombre. "You are the woman Ron is in love with. But it was Harry who figured it out when he mentioned something…"

Shite. She had forgotten about that. Hermione closed her eyes briefly. "Yes. I slept with Harry. Many times. If you know that, then he must have told you everything?"

"Yes. It was a shock since I've never been with anybody. But that detail isn't important. The war is over. But the aftermath…"

The other girl's eyes that matched Hermione's were full of grief and anguish.

"Many of the people you once knew are dead. I feel like I got the better end of the deal. What do I call you? It would feel odd to call you by...Hermione."

"Mione works. It's what everybody called me before."

Hermione thought it was a little odd still since the boys had once done so too.

"I slept with Harry during the time Ron abandoned us. Out of depression and need to feel like a damn human. It wasn't about passion. Or lust. But to feel alive."

Mione's eyes shadowed. "I understand. We're all staying at Hogwarts. Most of the students have been taken home or are searching for their parents. I'm staying with Harry and Ron. Both of them...they are all grieving. I feel so out of it and yet...I feel like I belong here-there. I don't know why it must be this way but I don't hate it."

Hermione studied the other her and saw beyond the pain. She saw life.

"I chose it. I could have died and you would have stayed in your world. It's my fault you're there."

"Die? You were that injured?"

Hermione touched her hip, where the biggest wound had been. "Yes. If I had stayed I would have died. Harry or Ron would have found me. After all of that...I couldn't do that to them."

"That would have been too much. Harry came looking for you. He became anxious when he noticed you where gone."

It warmed her heart to know that. It made the hole in her chest a smidge smaller.

"Take care of them for me. Do what you can for them. By the way, I have a vault in Gringotts with all the money I have to my name. As for your parents...I'm sorry they did that to you. I feel bad since you won't have them in that world either. I obliviated them to keep them safe."

Mione was already shaking her head, a rueful smile taking over. "I'm used to being without them. It won't make a difference. There is money-"

"I know. Harry told me. About Theodore Nott…"

Hermione saw the blush that crept up the other girl's face. But within seconds, sorrow flashed in those brown eyes.

"He's a Slytherin. I mistakenly went up to him and he stared blankly at me. No emotion. He was once my best friend. You met him, didn't you? We dated last year for a few months. But it never went anywhere. Will you tell him that I'm okay and that I'll miss him?"

"I can do that. I was only going to warn you about it. There are many differences in our worlds. Did Death tell you the exact number of times we would meet in our dreams?"

"The way he said it made it sound like it would be no more than three times. The next two will be spread out, so I'm not sure when we'll see each other next."

"They might take months or even years, right?"

The other girl shrugged. "I think so. About Harry, I meant the one I knew-"

It happened fast. Too fast for her eyes to keep up. One second she was listening to Mione and the next she was staring at the ceiling.

The morning sunlight was peaking through the windows.

She sat up slowly, gently shaking her head. She didn't realize she was crying until a tear dropped on top of her hand. She stared at it as her vision blurred with fresh tears.

They would be okay. She now knew for sure they would be. Mione would help them. More tears fell.

And she let them. They sparkled in the sunlight.

There was nobody to see them.

Just her and the morning sun.

**…...o0o0o0o0o0o0o….**

**Thank you for reading. Please stay safe during this time.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**Vanee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hogwarts**

**May 4, 1997**

**...**

Hermione slathered strawberry jam on her toast.

She had wandered out of her room just as Dobby and another smaller elf had arrived, bringing fresh bread and fruit. Hermione had greeted Dobby, delighted to see the elf so carefree.

The other elf, who had introduced himself as Row, had given Hermione a large bowl of grapes.

"How much of me can you see, Dobby?"

A glance from the elf. But he went back to what he was doing. The sounds of something being mixed filled the kitchen as he brought over his bowl from the counter.

She moved her cup of milk, making room for him on the small kitchen counter.

"Dob-I see more. I see the darkness that is part of Miss. It's not human. Not elf. Not anything but dark. Don't know how to speak of it. It is strange. Elfs know of Death. We feel it. When Miss Granger grew angry with Head-Dumbleodre I see. But there is more…"

Hermione set down the piece of toast she'd been about to eat. "More? What does that mean, Dobby?"

"More. You are more. Even to the others, we know you aren't like us. That is why Dumbledore and the others gave in to you." said a voice from behind her.

She reached for a grape, not startled by Charlie's silent entry.

"That explains their complacency."

Charlie chuckled, his tone coloured with wild amusement.

He walked past them but not before swiping a large piece of sweet bread. He took a bite and leaned back against the sink.

His hair was everywhere, his clothes a little wrinkled, and his feet bare against the cold floor. He was so comfortable in his skin Hermione envied him for it.

Dobby set aside his bowl and covered it with a damp cloth. He glanced at Charlie before bowing his head to Hermione. "Miss Granger is something good and something bad. She is precious."

Hermione felt warmth at those words. Charlie tipped his head to the side.

"But the others don't see it. That is their mistake."

Hermione wasn't sure who he spoke of; Riddle or Dumbledore's side.

.

.

It was still early, barely ten but it was one of those rainy days that just didn't let one know if it was morning or night.

It was also the perfect setting for the task at hand. They were gathered in the Room of Requirements and standing in front of the jewellery box that held the Diadem.

Moody and Snape stood to one side, Charlie and Bill on the other. Luna stood behind her.

Hermione stared at the box on the table. Trying to concentrate on it instead of those around her, she steadied herself.

Her eyes flickered to Frank and Malfoy. Both of them had been in the Room of Requirements since before breakfast. They stood afar, both standing next to each other as they scrutinized her.

Calmly, she reached forward. She lifted the lid, feeling the edges of something cold brush against her skin.

Not one to waste time, Hermione picked up the Diadem.

The instant she made contact with it, her mind was assaulted.

The voice that filled her head and room was silky and dark. The sinister whispers slowly rose in volume.

"...Mudblood...deceiver of...I know who you are. You are no different than me. Corruption in your blood... Darker than me…"

The whispers echoed off the columns of the room.

Hermione's gut twisted painfully. The silence was telling. She held out her other hand to Charlie. He was on her left, closer to her than the others.

He held a Basilisk Fang. He handed it over without a word. But he didn't back away from her once it was in her hand. If anything, he stood closer.

"You dare think you can destroy me! I, who is above the likes of...You wouldn't dare, little muggle girl."

The Horcrux continued to whisper even as something black slithered out of the Diadem. It circled her fingers, making them feel heavy. Hermione's magic snapped out, attacking the unknown.

She winced as something sliced her hand.

"...blood is …"

Hermione tightened her hold on it and raised the fang. The Horcrux sensed the danger it was in and broke free, a snarling scream of magic that forced her a step back. A sudden black cloud filled the air around her, obscuring her from the others. Spells and charms were fired.

But the ash wasn't anything a simple or complex spell could fight.

She went for it, even as her hand was cut again. She gritted her teeth and sank the fang right in the centre of the Diadem.

A screech of fury.

The wail of a soul being ripped from existence.

She staggered as something brushed past her senses and for a split second, she thought she saw Death himself.

A gasp left her lips as she dropped the Diadem and reached out with her bloodied hand. But she wasn't sure what she was going to ask or even say.

All too soon, her eyes lost sight of him. The thick black cloud dropped suddenly, magically disappearing as if it had never existed.

She dropped her arm, feeling the blood slide down between her fingers.

Luna was suddenly in front of her, pale green eyes searching Hermione's face for something. For what? Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"We couldn't get to you. Whatever happened, we were left out of it." Husky words form a gentle but worried voice.

Hermione twisted around to face them. She felt vulnerable with her back exposed to them.

Moody was frowning. His eyes told her that he was perturbed with what he had just witnessed. Even a dark wizard catcher like him was unsettled.

Snape was the only one that hadn't moved. He was still standing in the same spot but with his arms crossed. He was looking away from them. But one had only to look to see the rigid way he held himself.

She glanced at Charlie, noticing the spark of something fierce in his eyes.

Bill lowered his wand, his own eyes more ominous than they had been before.

Fighting to keep her calm even as her magic crackled around her frame, she wandless picked up the Diadem.

Bloody fingers curling around it, she stared at it.

"He must be stronger in this world. The Diadem, when destroyed before, hadn't been like this. That can only mean that he is stronger here."

Moody growled. "He is. When he fought Dumbledore last year, we all saw his power. That is why we accepted you, Miss Granger. You have the information that we need. We know we need you on our side."

Hermione gave the Diadem to Luna but kept her eyes on Moody.

"I see. That is understandable."

She was being utilized. That was okay. She was using them too. Not wanting to look at them, she cradled her injured hand and sidestepped around Luna. She needed to get away from them.

"Let me take care of my hand. Luna, tell Harry to round up the others."

She passed by Malfoy, catching his eye by mistake. He glanced down at her hand briefly before looking away.

The whole way back, she ignored the ache in her heart, trying to use Occlumency to get some sort of control over her emotions. But even her shields felt different.

Darkness clung to them like a second skin.

Once back in the Tower, she tucked the fang away safely before inspecting her wounds. She used magic to wipe the blood away. Hermione tried healing her wound with her wand but was met with the same results.

The wound wasn't closing.

Frowning, she searched for an aid kit in her beaded bag. She found some wound paste so she sealed it and used a bandage to protect the wound.

The only reason as to why it wasn't healing was easy enough to figure out. Magical wounds were different. Especially when they involved Dark Magic.

But at least it did respond to the simple paste which meant it would heal.

Just at a slower pace.

Changing into some clean jeans and shirt, she was just pulling on her wand holster when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing Luna. The blond was holding a small basket full of pots and bandages. Hermione tugged the strap of the holster closed and nodded at her.

"I took care of it already."

"I knew you would. I just needed to bring more since I had a feeling that you will be using quite a bit of them. It didn't heal properly, did it?"

Hermione paused. Not due to the question but the sound of Luna's voice. She had spent years listening to the wispy voice of the other Luna for years and so it was still a shock to hear such a husky voice. It was soft but held a tone of steel that the other Luna had never possessed.

"No, it didn't. Just leave them on the nightstand. Did you tell Harry to round them up?"

"Yes. They should all be heading there right now. You know, they don't all think of you that way. Moody and Dumbeldore might but not the others. They just know that it's a good thing that you're sharing what you know with them."

She pulled down her sleeve over the cooling wrap and the wand holster, casually fixing it as she stared at Luna.

"It was a good reminder-"

"To keep your distance? You aren't wrong in doing so. Anybody in your situation would do the same. But is it the right choice?"

Even knowing who Luna was here and the Luna she had once known, she smirked. "That is something that sounds like what the other Luna Lovegood would have said to me. I miss her. Even though you wear her face...you are different. Nobody is the same here. I see that now more clearly than ever."

Hermione glanced out the window, watching as lightning flashed across the sky, followed by loud ground-shaking thunder. "I won't be made a fool. I won't hold back. I can't."

The low husky whisper of Luna's voice halted her as she moved towards the door.

"You changed for us too. The Hermione we knew was a gentle but fierce friend. A kind one. She was also so very smart. So smart that she caught Riddle's attention. We have never seen her as a threat. But you are."

"I am a threat. Especially to Riddle. But I can't say I'm not a threat to you all."

She walked out of her room without another word. Hermione eyed Charlie, who was waiting by the open door.

Not wanting to have another emotional talk, she ignored him and quickly walked out.

The sound of thunder and rain echoed across the castle.

A few unlucky students were running back in from the courtyard. They were too busy drying themselves to even notice Hermione.

In silence, they arrived.

Hermione stared as the doors to the Room of Requirements opened once more for the second time. She let Luna and Charlie ahead of her before following them in.

It was Hermione's first time seeing any of the other students that weren't in the Order. She wondered what Harry had said to them about her.

While the others were busy staring at Charlie, Harry and Ron came over to her.

She hadn't moved and wasn't planning to anytime soon. The archway of where the door appeared cast a shadow over her. Both boys closed her in, one on either side.

"What did you tell them, thus far?"

"They know you aren't the Hermione they once knew. But they don't believe it-your hand, Hermione, what happened to it."

That Harry didn't reach for it drew a sharp line in the sand for Hermione. Another stabbing reminder.

"I destroyed the one in the castle. It will heal. Now, what have you been teaching them before I came?"

Harry glanced at Ron briefly. "Defensive spells and charms. Mione was helping me a bit with them on incantations and wand movements. Ron has been helping Lavender and Pravati on some of them since…"

Ron coloured. "Mione wasn't on talking terms with them."

Hermione took a deep breath and released it slowly. That didn't surprise her. Lavender had been mouthy at one point during her relationship with Ron but the last time Hermione had seen the girl...she had been strewn across the courtyard with a werewolf at her neck. Dead.

"There are a lot of things that I don't know about you all. None of it better get in my way, Harry, Ron. Or things will become very unpleasant."

She walked around them, leaving them stunned. Luna looked right at her, the girls' pale eyes seeing too much. Neville took a step forward, worry written all over his face. But she didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Hello, I think Harry already mentioned it to you all," Several heads turned to her, drawing the attention away from the Dragon Trainer. "I'm Hermione Granger. Not the one you all knew. I came from another world. One in which I fought alongside your counterparts to win the war. I saw many of you die."

Seamus stepped forward, his brow scrunched up. "Why would we have fought? Just us-"

Several others nodded, but many of them were too shaken. Except for those that were muggle-borns or half-bloods. To them, magic was a gift that those of pure blood would never understand. If magic existed...anything was possible.

She raised a hand, cutting him off. "The adults of the other world would have done it if they could have but they were outnumbered and outplayed. So the children had no choice but to take the lead. But none of us then had known much about fighting. Our schooling was always...interrupted or halted. I didn't even attend my 7th year...Anyhow, I'm not here to command you or ask anything of you. I just want you all to be prepared better. Anything can happen in the blink of an eye."

"Those that wish to learn from Charlie, Bill, or others will train here at least four times a week until the end of the term. When summer is upon us, we will figure out another way to keep your skills sharp. But know this, if you betray the Order, Harry, or me…"

Hermione met the eyes of every student. A good scare would make them think twice. She pulled up her sleeves, exposing the wrapped wounds on her right hand and her holster on the other.

Lavender must have felt brave, thinking Hermione easy, because she raised her chin and stepped forward. "This could be a lie. You want us to think your better than us-"

Ron hissed something just as Hermione pulled her wand out of the holster. "Is that so. Want me to tell you how you died? Did you know Fenrir Greyback is always half-shifted? Even in his 'human' form, if he touches you with his claws you will have werewolf traits. Or if he bites you, it will be like getting bitten by a fully shifted werewolf."

Lavender stumbled back, face leeching of colour. She made a sound and ran to Ron, who had made his way around them to stand with his brother to her right. Ron hesitated before patting her back awkwardly.

Hermione glanced down at her wand.

"Those that don't want to learn, leave. You will still train with Harry but not with those of the Order. If you wish to leave, now is the time."

She gave it a full minute before looking up with a grim smile. "Take out your wands."

**….o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o….**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you guys think. Stay safe! **

**Vanee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Sunday, May 4, 1997**

**...**

Hermione observed the group of students in front of Charlie.

Charlie was teaching them a powerful shield spell. It wasn't hard to learn. The hard part was keeping it up and functioning. It required concentration and strength.

Hermione looked away, eyeing Ron and Harry. Both of them had kept their distance from Hermione. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Is Draco Malfoy not working on the cabinet?" Luna asked softly.

Neville shifted his body, blocking the others with his tall frame. He'd planted his body at her side and hadn't said a word.

Hermione leaned back against the pillar behind her and crossed her arms. "He's not."

Silence.

Hermione gave the others another glance and nodded once to Luna before slipping out. Charlie would be with them for a few hours. She wasn't needed.

While being stared at wasn't a big deal in the great scheme of things, she felt a whole lot better being away from it all.

She was near the staircase that led her towards her tower when a group of familiar people turned a corner.

Pansy Parkinson. Millicent Bulstrode. Daphne Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass.

They stood together, their faces indifferent and cold.

Hermione didn't give the girls a second look and kept walking.

But Parkinson wasn't one to be ignored. She blocked Hermione's path with her body, forcing Hermione to stop.

The Slytherin girl was somewhat taller than Hermione. The girl sported inky black hair, long enough to brush her hips and a face that held no trace of the pug-like nose she had been famous for.

Ron had loved to talk shite about it.

Hermione kept her silence. She had nothing to say to her. But Pansy did. The Slytherin stepped closer, not caring about personal space.

"Hermione Granger."

"That is my name. What is it you want, Parkinson?"

Pansy's flattered, her face going white.

Bulstrode's face hardened. Daphne Greengrass pulled the younger girl back behind her as she faced Hermione.

Hermione felt the shift of emotions almost like a physical caress as the group of females in front of her seemed to realize something.

Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing. You're in the way."

"Pansy."

The group of females stiffened ever so slightly.

Hermione looked beyond them and saw the tall figure of a familiar man.

Blaise Zabini.

The dark-skinned male was different in this world. At least a foot taller than Hermione and packed with muscles that moved under his clothes with every step he took. His face was sharp. And the scar on his throat stood out sharply.

He didn't even look at Hermione, his entire attention on Pansy.

Pansy's face cleared of any emotion before turning to face Blaise.

"Blaise. We were just on our way." Pansy replied, her voice devoid of emotion.

That said, Pansy nodded at the other females and walked past Hermione without another look.

Hermione drummed her fingers against her thigh, waiting for Blaise to speak. She had a feeling he had a lot to say to her. He didn't disappoint.

His cold dark brown eyes bore down on her as he drew closer to her.

"A rumour is going around about you. But I don't believe it. I know what I saw. You aren't Hermione Granger. So let me ask this once, who are you?"

He acted like he had a right to ask her anything.

"Why should I answer you, Zabini?"

Sharply and swiftly, he had his wand out, his wand pointed right at her throat.

Her lack of reaction appeared to answer something for he radiated smugness.

"You aren't her. She would have flinched at my touch. Especially considering..."

Now that got her attention. She locked eyes with him and nonverbally used Legilimency. He fought her back viciously, trying to throw her out of his mind.

It only took a slip of his control and she was inside his head. A tune was being rhymed but she broke it ruthlessly.

"Why were you following them?"

He tried to not think of the why but it was too late.

She saw it all.

.

.

Hermione stared at the lake from afar.

She had found her way to the same spot she had occupied when she needed to think. The pleasure of finding the spot was a comfort she hadn't known she needed.

Her hand throbbed as she curled her fingers. The cuts stretched, probably bleeding some more but Hermione didn't care.

So much information.

Hermione didn't regret the way she took the information.

She had even left him with no recollection of their encounter. But now she felt strained. Using Legilimency sapped her of magic.

She stepped closer to the shallow bank as she lost herself in her thoughts. Zabini...he was something useful.

The encounter had painted a picture of Mione to Hermione.

Mione would have eventually tried to help the Order in the only way she could have. But the pace and delivery of such an act would have been too dangerous.

It would also have been a little too late.

Hermione shook her head and would have turned away from the shore but something emerged from its depths.

It was the Giant Squid. It hit her like a brick. The nostalgic feeling of seeing something familiar. The squid's head slowly drifted closer to her, it's wide eyes peeking lazily at her. She gently shook her head and called out to it.

"I don't have anything to give you."

Those large eyes blinked weirdly, and it's two massive tentacles and eight arms slowly slithering up the bank. She wasn't frightened. Something unfurled deep inside of her, almost as if recognizing it. But since it couldn't speak, she wasn't sure what it coveted.

Something else moved in the waters behind it, distracting her for the second it allowed the Giant Squid to reach her.

Hermione barely had time to cast a bubble-head charm before one of its arms circled her waist and yanked her into the murky depths of the water.

She was surprised to find herself unafraid even as she was blinded by the darkness of the water.

The water soaked through her clothes immediately as they moved. At least her beaded bag was charmed to withstand sudden plunges into the water.

For a while, all she could see was the impenetrable darkness of the lake, mostly due to the quid's vast body obscuring her vision. But it came to a stop after a few minutes of non-stop swimming.

It's touch lingered even as it gently let go of her.

The sudden singing that reached her ears forced her to turn sharply.

A tentacle gently stopped her from sinking. She gently caressed it, keeping her eye on the merpeople heading her way with balls of glittering orbs lighting their way.

It brightened the murky water, drawing attention to the pillars around Hermione. She had never actually gone swimming in the Great Lake before. But she had read about the beings that occupied it.

She knew there had been some sort of established colony according to her readings from years ago. Harry's encounter with them had also painted a picture for her.

However, it was nothing like seeing it in real life.

Something else happened next. The group of merpeople parted, giving way to another Selkie.

It was somebody Hermione knew as the Leader of the Colony of Merpeople.

Merchieftainess Murcus.

The female Selkie was ferocious according to Harry and Dumbledore. She aggressively protected the merpeople with all her might. But she didn't purposely kill merely for the sake of killing. That wasn't to say that the Selkie leader was friendly either. She wasn't.

Those sharp teeth of hers flashed as she sang something chilling. Hermione didn't know Mermish but for some reason, she didn't need to. She understood what it was saying.

"...Given life touched with darkness...Swim in the dark with us...We are one with them, and they are one with us...for we are death..."

Hermione didn't like the words. But the tune alone was beautiful. It also sent chills through her that had nothing to do with the frigid water that was making her fingers and legs start to go numb.

Murcus came closer. The barbed spear she held was given to another as she swam up to Hermione. Murcus reached out and trailed ice-cold fingers across Hermione's injured hand.

The bandages were water charmed, keeping it safe but the Merichieftainess unwrapped it with sharp claws. Hermione should've been nervous at having such sharp nails near her skin.

Hermione wasn't afraid.

If anything, she felt safe and a whole lot better than she had minutes before. The sense of loneliness was smaller.

When another Selkie swam up to them, it reminded Hermione of a child. It was smaller and paler than the adults.

It held something wrapped in a kelp leaf. Hermione watched as the Merchieftainess opened the leaf, reaching inside with its clawed fingers. The Selkie leader turned back to Hermione, it's mouth curved into a razor-sharp smile.

Still, Hermione wasn't scared.

With a gentle swipe of those claws, it smeared the unknown substance on the cuts on Hermione's hand. It stung. A hiss escaped her mouth as her skin bubbled where it met the unknown substance. Shite did it burn like a bloody...

Even as she thought it, the burn faded, leaving behind the echo of said pain. Ripping a piece of the Kelp leaf, Murcus wiped the substance away and Hermione could merely stare. It was healed, but what it left behind was not what she had been expecting.

With the light of the orbits the Selkie held, she could see the swirls of green where the cuts had been. The colour of the Selkie's hair.

Now that she looked closer at their sleek hair, she could see the source. Something that came from their hair had healed her.

She also knew what that meant. If the Ministry ever got a hold of this...it could very well mean the death and capture of them.

It was an extraordinary gift and an ample warning to her. Willingly given to her with care.

Hermione met shrewd eyes of yellow and nodded.

"I understand. Thank you."

Hermione bowed her head, showing respect and gratitude in the only way she could.

A brush of something soft and when she looked up, the orbs of light and the merpeople had disappeared. Hermione searched for them in the dark but her human eyes were no match for the depths of the water.

The tentacle around her waist was exchanged for one of its arms and she was being pulled once more.

But it seemed to be in a playful mood since it would let go of her to swirl around before grabbing hold of her again.

It only let go when they reached the shallow part of the bank. When her head breached the water surface, she was met with the sight of three figures.

Minerva, Snape, and Harry stood in the spot she had occupied before.

She gradually made her way out of the water, pulling her wand free from the wet leather of the holster. Within seconds, she was dry. Although the smell of the lake rested her on her skin. But the smell didn't bother her. It comforted her.

They didn't approach her.

Minerva was concerned. Snape was idly staring at her exposed hand. Harry was staring grimly at the lake, a frown on his face.

"What is it?"

"I ran into them when I was rushing out of the castle. I saw your name disappear into the lake so I was concerned. What happened?" Harry replied, his tone matching the expression on his face.

Hermione shrugged and finally stepped out of the water. She cast the same charm on her boots, getting rid of the water.

"I went for a swim. I needed to clear my mind."

Harry's eyes flashed down towards her clothes. Snape continued to stare at her hand. Minerva stepped forward, still concerned but relieved to see her unharmed.

"I don't see why I have to explain myself, Harry, but the Giant Squid was feeling a bit playful so it gave me no choice but to swim with it."

He didn't believe her. "I saw Murcus beside your name. Did she attack you?"

Minerva frowned. "Murcus spoke to you?"

What a pain. Hermione pulled down her sleeves, feeling that same hole in her chest tighten.

"No. She came near the squid, not me. It barely even looked at me."

"It probably saw what the elf did," Snape said quietly, his dark eyes finally meeting Hermione's.

Minerva accepted that. She pursed her lips and nodded.

"It's best to go inside, Miss Granger. The others have arrived."

The Order. Right.

"Let's go."

.

.

She walked past the members of the Order and went directly for her room. She calmly showered and changed.

By the time she was done, her face was serene and her mind was in full control.

But as she opened the door, she reminded herself not to turn into another Riddle. Emotions were necessary for a human. Something Riddle wouldn't understand.

She closed the door just as the main door to the tower opened. A pale Andromeda hurried in.

The older woman searched the room and paused as she locked eyes with Hermione.

"Hestia disappeared."

**…...o0o0o0o0o…**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Stay safe. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Vanee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**May 1997**

**Hogwarts**

**...**

While the others spoke, Hermione planned.

Hestia Jones.

The woman was most likely dead. She didn't have to inform the others of it. The grim looks on their faces mirrored her thoughts. Riddle had probably been informed about Hermione and had acted as soon as he could.

Hermione whirled around when the doors opened.

Dumbledore marched in, accompanied closely by Kingsley. But there was another person. The missing Weasley.

She couldn't help but stare. The Percy she had known had a few inches taller than her and very slender. Almost painfully thin. This Percy wasn't. He was almost too tall and held himself in a very different manner.

The towering man came to a stop at the entrance of the room, his eyes roaming the spacious room before coming to rest on Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Percy…"

The chatter died as Hermione walked up to Percy.

Hermione kept her eyes locked to his, trying to understand why he seemed so different.

His eyes concealed his emotions, but she could feel them. The flashes of something being carefully filtered could be felt. She wanted to make sure, so she brushed against his mind gently.

Percy's jaw ticked as he finally looked away.

He hid something from her. From everybody. She had spotted it right away but why hadn't the others? Who was he in this world that he been overlooked by the leaders of the Order and his family? It concerned her.

Dumbledore came to a halt a foot away from her, his face dark with fury. One that she had never seen directed at her before. At least not while he had been alive in the other world.

Was this what had been under all that control? Harry would have probably not idolized the man so much if he had known. It only made her dislike this Dumbledore even more.

"Hestia is gone. You know she is gone. They would have interrogated her about you and the plans we have thus revealed. He will attack-"

Hermione's eyes narrowed and barely contained the urge to snarl at the man.

"He won't. At least not directly. He would have not gotten the chance to find anything. The spell doesn't allow thought after a certain pain limit. It is something I tested on myself. Death would have been a relief after such torturous pain. We continue-"

Somebody else cut her off this time. It was Nymphadora Tonks. She was pale but her eyes shot flames as she rounded on Hermione.

"We aren't people to be disposed of when we aren't useful anymore. Or to be merely forgotten."

Remus stood up, his face pinched tight. "Stop. This isn't the time."

"No, let her speak. I want to hear what she has to say. I'm not Riddle. I won't kill her for voicing her thoughts."

"You may not be as bad as Riddle but it could be so easy for you to slip into such a role. Hestia has a sister in the states. She is loved. We can't just forget people. You are young-"

Hermione shook her head. "Being young has nothing to do with it, Nymphadora. You especially know that. You are right. Every member is important. But this is war. We can't stop or rest for long before the other side does something. When I was fighting, I had to run over the bodies of students I had known at one point in my life. There was no stopping. Not to eat, not sleep, and barely to breathe. All we can do at the moment is anticipate what he'll do. Why did he capture her? That's easy. He heard the rumours. It only took a day, and he acted on it. We have the advantage."

Nymphadora closed her eyes and nodded. "I know that. But the heart doesn't."

Remus pulled his lover close and tucked her under his chin. "We'll send word to her sister for now. That we can do."

A dry sob escaped the woman.

Hermione looked away and accidentally met eyes the colour of fresh green grass.

Harry was sitting by the twins, his face in the shadows as he watched her. His eyes, even now, hurt her. It felt like being punched in the abdomen every time. The face he wore troubled her mind. Confused her heart. Made it waver.

Made it waver when it shouldn't.

Dumbledore drew her attention away from Harry, his voice hard and nothing like the all-knowing voice she was used to.

"Severus. Have you no information on Hestia?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned away from the old man. She sauntered over to the table and began sorting through the reports the others had brought.

Tuning everything out, she concentrated on the twin's report. Fred must've noticed what she picked out first for he came up to her.

"I'm sorry for how we met."

"No, you are not. I have a theory as to why you acted that way. But do tell me on your own."

"You aren't Hermione Granger. I knew right away. I felt it the instant you looked at me. It alarmed me. The knowledge in your eyes. They did not belong in the eyes of the girl I knew. That we all knew. An imposter. I felt angry. I felt like I needed to show them the truth."

"But that still doesn't tell me why. Be frank with yourself, Fred. I won't judge you. I have nothing to stand on to do so."

The others left them alone. Or at least gave the impression of doing so.

Hermione looked up from the report and promptly met his eyes head-on. He swallowed audibly.

"I liked her. I have for the past year. Yes, I'm older, but that is why I never said anything. George never knew. That is why I undoubtedly knew you weren't her. Where is she? Will she be back?"

Setting down the report, she straightened up and leaned a hip against the table.

"I see. As to your questions...She won't be back. Death's choice is irreversible. If he were to change it...All that will accomplish is my death. Whatever you feel for her...It is best to move on from it."

Burning pain in the eyes of sky blue. Hermione looked away. Harsh? Yes. But he admittedly had the right to know. The others did too. Only if they asked as he had.

Otherwise, it wasn't any of their business.

"Make more portable portkeys. But make them easier to conceal. Like a false wand or something like that."

Fred cleared his throat, probably pushing down his overwhelming emotions as he tightly replied, "We will."

She moved on to the next one, conscious of Molly and Arthur walking past the polished table. They were headed towards Percy.

Grabbing the thick parchment of paper that held a familiar scrawl. It was undoubtedly Ron's. The sharp jabs could be seen where the parchment had been stabbed with a quill.

"Ron."

The boy who she had once fancied in another world stepped forward, his face flushing as several members of the Order looked over at him. It was most likely the worst feeling for him since only half of the Order was present and aside from Harry and Hermione, no other student was present.

"Yes?"

"Who did you initially speak with about Riddle?"

He glanced to the left, where his parents were.

"Mum. I asked her about who was attacked first. She said that it was those that were on the outside of the Order. Father later gave me a list of those that had first died. I asked them first since my mum's brothers, my uncles, were the first official members to die. They had been cornered and separated from the rest. I wrote it all down."

Hermione stroked the parchment. "Who was the last one to be killed by his followers?"

Ron's face coloured. "I haven't been able to get that far. But I have noticed that he has changed his tactics. He goes for those that will have power now. Not the weak. I'm surprised he hasn't gone for Ms Bones as of yet. She is on the road to becoming Minister. At least when Fudge had still held the position. I suppose his plans have changed due to Professor Dumbledore."

Moody's grunt invaded the air. "That is something I have thought about. Good thinking, Weasley."

Dumbledore turned away from Snape to face them, his face set in hard lines. Hearing his name being mentioned was enough to draw his attention away from Snape.

But Hermione didn't want him to talk so she concentrated on Ron instead.

"I told you before. The Ron I knew was smart. But he tended to follow his emotions too fast, too hard. Still, I saw what no one else could. Which also meant that I saw both the good and the bad. I hadn't had the time or even mind to work with it then," she glanced at him briefly.

"I have time now. So tell me, why won't he attack Amelia Bones."

Ron's face lost some of its redness and his eyes flickered to the left, where Dumbledore stood.

"He will attack Professor Dumbledore directly. He will be curious about Hestia's resistance. He will wonder why Professor Dumbledore suddenly decided to become Minister. Why he left Harry alone. Which means he won't be paying attention to you."

Hermione burned the parchment, staring at the flames as they crawled across it.

"It also means he won't be minding his followers. He will leave them alone to terrorize the muggles and wizards alike. That much I do know."

Ron frowned as he stepped closer to her, watching the parchment disappear.

"But I don't understand what I'm missing. Anybody else here could have told you this. Why-"

He froze mid-step, alarm flaring in his eyes. Hermione tipped her head to the side, her hair finally escaping the braid.

"Yes. It is what you are thinking. In case I die, I need Luna and you to help Harry. I need you to think clearly without your emotions clouding your judgment. Regardless of the others in the Order, I know that if it comes to running; Harry will take you. The boys I knew survived to the end because I did all the thinking. The plans. The food. The shelter. Everything."

A furious pair of green eyes caught her attention as she glanced casually around the room.

Harry glared at her as he stood up. His father followed his lead.

"You speak as if you know you are going to die. I don't like it. Every time you speak it echoes with a goodbye. Why are you always talking like that?" Harry demanded, his voice rough with emotion.

Hermione tugged at a strand of hair, wondering why she kept answering him.

"Ron has figured it out. Tell them, Ron."

"Riddle will eventually find out about her. About the loss of his Horcruxes. Dumbledore won't matter. His followers won't matter. Harry won't matter. He will come for her and she expects to die at his hand. But why! That is what I don't understand. You speak of helping us. But you aren't telling us everything. What do you plan to do in the end, Hermione?"

Irritation sprouted like a thorned rose.

"I learned something valuable during the war. Even seconds before it ended and after. How many professors, students, and friends were lost due to information that died with its carrier. I don't wish the same for you all. Even if it means planning ahead of my death."

Hermione turned back to the table even as her stomach churned with emotions. Harry just had to accept her decisions. At least when they involved her. Nobody had a say. Except herself.

Focusing her attention on more important things, she changed the subject.

"Dumbledore, watch out for Pius. He was weak and passive in the other world. But he had connections that helped the Death Eaters infiltrate the Ministry. Is he alive in this world?"

Those that worked in the Ministry came closer as she overlooked the pieces of information left on the table. Dumbledore circled the wooden table before responding.

"Yes. He approached me right after news of my position had come out."

Hermione glanced up. "He is weak but not stupid. He will try to use his connections to cause trouble. To halt anything that will get in the way. He, if he's not already, will be under somebody else's control. Most likely by a marked Death Eater. In my world, it had been by both Yaxley and Lucius. Keep him close but watch him and those that he approaches. As for Amelia, she is safe now that you are in power but Riddle will want to insert-"

The door to her tower opened with a bang and Theodore Nott came in. Several members of the Order jumped to their feet. But Hermione was already moving.

"What is it?"

Nott glanced at the others, his face pale but for the large bloody cut on his face.

"There are Dementors and a few followers by the East entrance of the Forbidden Forest. I was out there, taking a walk when one of them attacked me. I didn't recognize them but I was able to get many of the other students away."

Hermione shouldered past him and ran. But not before shouting back, "A few of you stay behind! Keep the students out of the way!"

It only took a few seconds for the others to react. But she didn't wait. Faces flashed by as she went from the tower to the courtyard. Many of the students looked confused to see her. But their faces changed when they noticed the others that followed her.

She ran across the bridge connected to the courtyard and out onto the rolling hills of grass. Hermione paused when she saw Neville and Frank standing side by side, facing the enemy.

The others arrived just as a swarm of Dementors bounced off the wards surrounding the grounds and castle.

Cloaked figures lurked on the outskirts of the forest, their faces obscured by hoods. Their numbers weren't a lot. But something told her they weren't weak. Not like the snatchers and unmarked followers she had encountered.

That meant that they were skilled.

Hermione turned her head, noticing that Dumbledore and Kingsley weren't with them. That was good. Kingsley was keeping the old man safe. Even if said wizard was powerful. It could take just one wrong spell and he would be gone.

Moody caught her eyes. She inclined her head and stepped back, between Ron and Harry who had stopped on either side of her. Nymphadora and James Potter joined Moody while the others spread out in a line, facing the forest.

A scream of pain reached their ears and two figures rushed back into the forest.

"What are they doing?" Harry whispered. Ron shrugged.

"One of their own must have encountered a centaur or something."

Hermione didn't think so.

Moody stepped close to the wards, his cane casually held up in his fist. James Potter and Nymphadora raised their wands, standing on either side of the Auror.

Moody's growly voice echoed across the clearing. "We know why you are here. But you won't get what you came here for. Give yourself up and you won't be harmed."

That didn't seem to sit well with them. A couple of them stepped closer, their robes swaying out as a strong gust of wind swept through the clearing.

Another shrill scream resonated from the forest. This one louder and closer than before.

But now Hermione could see something. A tall inhuman shape. Bill made an odd sound. Charlie turned to look at his brother with a frown. This time, it was Moody who stepped back. James and Nymphadora did so as well.

Harry's shocked gasp drew her eyes briefly before a loud screeching sound vibrated through the air. This time it wasn't human.

The Dementors whirled back and left within seconds of the sound. A few hooded figures disapparated.

Only the foolish ones were left.

Hermione's frown cleared as soon as she noticed some of the males in the Order look away.

Fleur's mother had come.

A ball of fire suddenly shot towards one of the followers and they turned on her. Moody passed the wards with only Tonks.

James Potter grew still, his face obscured from view.

Hermione wandered around Harry and down the slope, following at a slower pace.

The Veela was laughing in such a way that the males within hearing distance were being affected. The followers wanted to fight her but one did not fight the lure of a full Veela.

"Stay back. All of you who are feeling the lure, stay back. You will be useless in a fight against her." Hermione spoke as she looked over her shoulder at the men behind her.

Bill shook his head. "I'm immune to it. Tis why I can be with Fleur. Charlie can feel the lure but can fight it. I'm not sure about Percy. But the twins and Ron are out."

Hermione shrugged. "Stay back either way. She is not part of the Order. But she is powerful," she paused as a ball of fire missed Moody by an inch. It was followed by a beautiful ring of laughter.

"Let me find out where she stands first. Tell the others to back down. The threat is under control."

James looked at her as she approached. His eyes were clear of any bewitchment. He had no reaction to the Veela in full form. Hermione looked away when he didn't. She knew the reason for his lack of reaction. It wasn't because the lure didn't work on him…

It was because of the wall of pain and love he still held for Lily Potter. Without it, he would have fallen to his knees like some of the hooded figures were doing.

Only one of them was able to stand.

Hermione played with her wand as she wandered closer to the cluster of people. She was finally able to see the woman.

The Veela was slowly transforming back into her human form, the scaly wings, and elongated face disappearing.

What stared back at Hermione was Ethereal Beauty given human form. Stunning eyes of blue, long sliver-white hair, and a body that many men would kill to touch...

But it wasn't human. Hermione felt the lure of temptation with every step the Veela took.

"I suppose Fleur was right. I would know right away when I came across the girl. Hermione Granger, correct?"

Soft words that felt like a caress on her skin. There was also a whisper of French that was a surprise. Mostly because Fleur's voice held such a strong french accent when she spoke.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, letting her body relax, giving off an air of carelessness. "I did ask her to contact…"

"Dalilah Eira Delacour. But call me by my first name, daughter of mort."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. "Daughter of Death? Now that sounds a little...morbid. I'm not his daughter."

A soft chuckle. "It doesn't look like that to me. Fleur didn't say what you were or what you wanted. But now that I have arrived," Dalilah glanced around as Moody and Tonks rounded up the remaining followers that stood enthralled by the Veela. "War is here. I could sense something in the air as I flew here. But I want to hear it from you, Hermione Granger."

"If I get to call you by your first name then you may as well call me by my first too."

"But not Daughter of Death?"

Hermione turned away, meeting the cold eyes of James Potter.

"No. I'm nobody's daughter."

**...o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...**

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Stay safe.**

**I Will reply to comments in the next chapter.**

**Vanee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

**May 1997**

The lone male she had been keeping her eye on finally made his move.

He turned suddenly, attacking her.

Hermione stifled a sigh and met him head-on.

She danced back, dodging the spell just in time. She shook her head when she noticed the movements around her. The Order wanted to help her, but it was unnecessary. She needed to show them what she was made of.

Hermione casually flicked her wrist, brushing his attack aside once more. He stiffened. It gave her an opening.

Arrows suddenly launched through the air. Too many for him to dodge.

He wavered as one pierced his thigh. A soundless scream pulsed through the air as he reeled and collapsed. The fall prompted the hood to fall, revealing a long thin face.

It also revealed the fact that he was missing an eye. An empty socket stared back at her as he growled out painfully, "Mudblood."

"Yes, I am a Mudblood." She sauntered up to the man, scrutinizing him from head to toe as he clutched his leg in agony.

"Filthy Mudblood. You will pay for what you have done."

Hermione cocked her head, "Is that so? You seem to know a lot about me. That alone is suspicious."

The man's eyes flickered. She twirled her wand and pointed it at the arrows.

"Finite."

Another harsh sound as the arrows disappeared. The one that had been embedded in his thigh gushed red hot blood onto the grass.

It should have bothered her. Seeing so much blood. Shaking that thought away, she used her wand and blocked the wound. But chose not to heal it.

Hermione easily gained access to his mind as he struggled to hold back whimpers of pain. Hermione kneeled slowly so that she was at a perfect eye level with the man. He tried putting a feeble shield when he realized what she was trying to do. As if that would have stopped.

She tore through them even as he gurgled out a protest. Images of death and despair bombarded her mind. Gibbon. His name was Gibbon. Hermione recoiled when she saw what he had done the last two nights. Panic oozed from his mind as she easily filtered through his memories. Rage built up inside her as she saw everything.

She didn't know how long she had been gone until a hand touched her neck. She reacted without thinking. A sharp jab with her left arm connected with somebody's ribs.

Shaking her head, she glanced over her shoulder to see Harry rubbing the sore spot.

"You've been gone for too long. The others were getting worried. What did you see?"

Hermione raised her chin, "I'm fine. I was trying to find out who he was and why he was here. Didn't find anything useful."

She looked down at the Death Eater, fighting the urge to do something permanent.

The man, Gibbon, was slumped and coated in sweat. Hermione wasn't feeling any better. She released a tired sigh as she stood up. Tearing through a person's mind was painful and sometimes...

He was a vile man. An angry man. She saw no reason for letting him live.

Calmly, she quickly bound him and turned when she was done. The Order members were staring at her with a mixture of emotions.

Moody was the only with a blank face.

Delilah stood a few feet from them and was smiling with a gleam in her eyes. An understanding in them that conveyed more than words could have. It was oddly comforting.

Hermione played with her wand as she spoke. "Moody, escort the Death Eaters off the grounds."

A grunt. "James, take Gibbon. We'll be taking the others. Let's move!"

It only took a few minutes for the Order to help Moody escort Riddle's followers off the school grounds. Once they were gone, Hermione turned to the remaining people.

"Harry, go back with the others. Calm the students down and talk to McGonagall. It's better if the students see you and the others. Nott, a word."

Ron and Harry turned their heads, eyes flickering to their fellow Gryffindor. Theodore Nott was standing further away from the others. The cut on his face was oozing blood. But what was eye-catching was the fury and pain on his face.

Another face drew her attention. This time it was Neville.

He was pale and shaking, his head turned away from Delilah. Hermione cocked her head as she inspected him closer. There was something else that was bothering him.

It was probably his first time seeing the type of violence that Hermione had enacted. Ron shot her an odd look before following Neville. Harry didn't move. He was avoiding Delilah but not too worried about it as he took a step in Hermione's direction.

"No, Harry. You have to go with them. They will calm down if they see you. They might have to be sent back home due to the attack. Work with McGonagall and whoever is helping her."

He paused. "Will you tell me later? The things you have to do?"

Hermione responded in kind. "Yes. I will. I won't hide things from you. But now isn't the time."

He turned away, heading up to the castle at a slower pace than the others.

Hermione finally gave their visitor her attention. "Walk with me. There are many things I wish to tell you. But first, let me deal with him."

Delilah's amused eyes gleamed. "Of course."

Hermione raised an eyebrow before turning to face Nott. He was still looking away from Delilah. But she knew it wasn't because he was affected by the Veela charm. No. He was tense, shoulders tight with underlying emotion. Of course, she knew why. He had seen somebody with the face of the Hermione he had once known hurt somebody. Without mercy.

"Nott."

He clenched his fist tightly and after a few seconds finally met her gaze evenly.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm not the Hermione you once knew. I will never be her," Hermione cocked her head, tracking his every movement.

"Accept that she is gone and embrace it. She wouldn't have wanted for you to linger on such emotions. I hold nothing of what she held for you in terms of memories or emotions. I care not one bit for you. What I remember of the boy who resembles you in the other world..."

She paused, smiling darkly. "I didn't care for the boy. He was and probably still is a weakling. A follower."

Nott narrowed his eyes, her words working just the way she knew they would have. "I was confused before. But not anymore. You aren't Hermione Granger. You aren't anybody," he took a step back, straightening up to his full height. "You came here to help. Do it but don't expect all of us to accept or respect you."

He turned away without another word. His parting words danced in the air, ringing with shards of glass. But none touched Hermione.

A whisper of sound. "He is a child yet. One that is greatly tormented."

"On that, we can both agree."

A sweet scent perfumed the air around her as the Veela approached her. "They fear you."

Hermione turned to stare at the gorgeous woman.

"Good, that means they won't betray me."

A dangerous and sensual laugh. Eyes of the purest blue trailed across her face. "So bloodthirsty. I like that. I like what I see in you. So will the others."

Intrigued, Hermione followed Veela as she turned on her heel, heading back into the forest. "Others?"

"Yes. Those of us that hold no human blood felt your arrival. We knew when you came. But not why."

Hermione didn't hurry after Delilah. She took her time, picking the Veela's words apart. The silence between them wasn't strange. It was soothing. She didn't realize how far in they had walked until they stopped in an open clearing, the sounds of the forest loud and foreboding.

The trees around them were thick and tall, blocking the sky and stars. The wind picked up, playing with Hermione's hair. And for the first time since coming to this world, she knew peace.

It didn't disappear even when she came to be surrounded by Beasts.

Delilah bent forward and picked up a harmless-looking rabbit, it's fur a silky grey.

"They greet you, Daughter of Mort. They wish to know who you are. Why you have come and if you'll stay."

Hermione looked around, noticing the shapes and sizes of the creatures. A familiar face came forward. Hermione smiled.

"Firenze."

The wind blew his silvery locks away from his face as he came forth. Eyes that could rival the stars met hers just as Magorian, the leader of the Centaurs stepped out of the shadows. Hermione bowed her head at him but kept her attention on Firenze.

"Hermione Granger. We meet once more."

"In this one and the next one. That was the last thing you told me before I set off with Harry and Ron. I never saw you again. Not before the battle or after."

"Some battles aren't for those of my kind to fight. Humans have to fight them."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. But that doesn't mean he won't try to use you and others. That is something that I can't overlook this time around."

Delilah approached Hermione, having set down the rabbit, her face growing dark with something sinful. The draw was there, Hermione felt it but didn't or couldn't respond to it. It was as if the very air was waiting for something.

The Veela arched a brow as she lifted a hand to Hermione's loose hair. Curling a lock around her finger, the Veela invaded Hermione's personal space.

"But that is not why you want me here. Ma fille will take care of the non-humans. That is why you sent her, non?"

"Yes. I sent Fleur with two others in my place. I'm already stretched too thin," she glanced to the side, eyeing the row of Centaur's that emerged from behind Firenze and Magorian.

"So tell me the reason you need me." A brush of lips against Hermione's ears as the Veela leaned further in, their bodies touching in places that once would have made Hermione blush.

Quick as a snake, Hermione pulled away from Delilah.

But not to step away, but to get in a better position of power.

She came up behind the Veela, wrapping her in a bruising embrace. Keeping hold of the woman with one arm, she lifted a hand, brushing aside silvery blond hair. Leaning forward, Hermione brushed her lips against the tender skin on the Veela's neck.

Something deep inside of Hermione unfurled, stretching its wings wide in a lazy swirl of lethal dynamism.

The very air around them pulsed with seductive power. It sang sweetly across Hermione's soul and body.

A choice had to be made.

"If you accept his gift, Hermione Granger, you will have to control it or else you will fall like many others have." Magorian hissed, his voice piercing her like an arrow.

The creatures around her began snarling, hissing, and yowling as one. Hermione's hands tightened, sinking her nails into voluptuous curves.

Delilah's body trembled. Not with fear but with...Hermione stiffened as the woman's mind slid sensually across her mind. Leaving behind a seething urge to give in.

To touch. To devour. To surrender. To want.

A sudden memory came forth, the cup she had been asked to drink from. She had drunk it, and now it began to make sense. She either took the gift or rejected it. But the question remained.

What kind of gift was it?!

If it had anything to do with whatever was thrumming inside of her...

Delilah's head dropped back, her head resting in such a vulnerable way that even Hermione was tempted to bite.

"You hesitate. It's only the human side of you doing so. You couldn't have met and survived Death without a price."

"It's dark. I can feel it trying to do things..."

A vibrating laugh escaped the Veela. It trailed across Hermione's breast in a clawed caress, making her nipples tighten with carnal need.

Hermione fought it even as Firenze's voice carried in the wind.

"She is but a taste of what he holds. Darkness and Death are the same. Death has many faces. You've only met the surface of it. Accepting it is accepting it all." Firenze said, his voice fading in and out of focus.

Hermione's lungs struggled to draw air as she drowned in lascivious waves of lust emitting from the woman in her arms.

Forcing her mind to clear, she bent forward until her lips touched the pale neck of the Veela once more. Parting her lips, she licked the skin and an erotic explosion of taste filled her mouth.

"I accept."

Pain and pleasure eviscerated her.

Hermione slowly released Delilah from her grasp. The thing inside of her humming with carnal indulgence.

Delilah sighed deeply before turning around, chest heaving with every breath. The wicked gleam in the woman's eyes drew Hermione like a moth to a flame.

"You accepted it. Now you will be able to achieve what you have come to do," Delilah softly said. "What once, would have been hard to do, will now be accessible. Easy. Far too easy. All creatures have it. Even those that speak the human tongue. Humans fight it. But we can't. That is why you needed to meet with us all. We aren't human. If you hadn't accepted it..."

Hermione's hands grew damp. "I would have failed."

All of the Centaur's looked up, seeing beyond the trees to the sky above. "Yes. You would have. Death likes games. Likes to taste fear and despair. It is a complicated tangle of good and evil."

Hermione should've been angry.

"You can only win if you become both. Resisting the temptation of darkness will be a personal fight. Fall too deeply, and you won't come back. Choose wisely, Hermione Granger." Magorian said as he turned away, slipping into the darkness.

It was only then that Hermione realized that the clearing was empty except for Delilah and the Centaurs. But even the Centaurs were already disappearing back into the shadows of the forest.

Delilah reached for her neck, in the spot Hermione had touched with her lips. "I will be with you until the end, Hermione. You are what I need. What I have craved for years to taste."

Hermione's body hummed with want. A want that was unfulfilled.

The allure fell, revealing what Hermione couldn't have seen before. It wasn't the Veela's lure that drew the eye of humans and beings alike.

It was the power that clung to the Veela's other form. The side of her that gave her the power. Delilah held the same darkness Hermione could now taste in herself.

"You will start to change. Embracing the darker side of yourself will come with consequences that those humans in the castle will not understand. But the being you will be fighting will. You have been given such a terrible and wondrous gift," amused words that dripped honeyed venom.

Delilah moved back into Hermione's personal space until they were once again close enough to touch. The sweet musk of lust and something else filled the space between them.

"It's more than just being able to do what you must. The gift is already changing you. The other humans will be able to see it eventually, and they will fear you. But so will he. He who thinks he is untouchable."

Hermione tilted her head. "You act as if he is more powerful in this world."

Delilah's mouth curved, drawing attention to her lips. "I know you have come from another place. A world like this yet not the same. He may very well be a thousand times stronger."

.

.

They made their way out of the forest, their steps silent.

"When will you begin your hunting?"

"As soon as I'm given the locations of said targets. Does it matter how I get rid of them?"

Hermione shrugged. "Those that are marked should be killed. Otherwise, Riddle will find a way to break them out of imprisonment. Those that aren't will be given to the Ministry."

Delilah gave a husky laugh. "Already killing, are we. Good. Too bad you have already been given a path or else I would want to keep you for myself."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and turned towards the path that led up the castle. "Once I make a decision, I don't stray from it. I will do what I must. As for the rest," she looked over her shoulder, meeting Delilah's hungry gaze.

"I will make my path."

**….o0o0o0o0o0o0o…...**

**Thank you for reading and waiting for chapters. Things happened and a loving member of my family fail ill to Covid19. I took time away from everything because of it. But I'm slowly coming back now and will be uploading more. **

**Please be careful and enjoy this chapter as a way to escape from reality. **

**Vanee. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Hogwarts**

**...**

The Great Hall was loud with chatter.

Hermione barely heard it as she made her way to the stairs. Delilah followed her, steps silent.

But even as they made their way up, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of something not being right. It was unnerving.

She knew that McGonagall and the others would settle the children. Most of the Order was back in the Ministry, taking care of the Death Eaters they had just taken.

Delilah must have been thinking the same thing since the Veela stopped Hermione with a touch to her lower back. Hermione felt the burning touch through her clothes.

"Those humans, the ones they took away, were a diversion."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and met calculating eyes of inhuman blue. Searing and bewitching. The promise in them drew her in, but Hermione wasn't stupid.

"I know. But for what reason?"

Delilah's eyes flashed to something behind Hermione.

But Hermione had already felt the presence. A cool and quiet one. Hermione turned around slowly.

There was no reason for Hermione to feel such awareness for Draco Malfoy. None whatsoever. But now, under the light of the torches, she was more aware of him than before. Delilah's heat pressed up against her back. Hermione's breath caught when arms enveloped her waist, pulling her into an embrace pulsing with lust.

"You will start to notice the darkness or otherness humans wear. You will want to touch them. But you have to be careful. Some only carry that and nothing else." Delilah whispered into Hermione's left ear.

The words made sense. Oddly enough, it was also a way out of the web of desire the Veela was weaving. A husky laugh and the warmth at her back retreated. Hermione opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them in the first place.

Her eyes met hot eyes of steel. Hermione cocked her head. Why was he staring at her like that?

His eyes flickered down, following the movement of Delilah's hands as she let go of Hermione. He looked up lazily when she climbed a step.

"I have to let them in right now." The harsh tone of his almost made her shiver.

"Deadline to keep?"

Malfoy's eyes grew blank as he turned away, heading back up the stairs. "Yes. But I have a feeling he won't be coming now that Dumbledore isn't here. His priority had been for me to kill the Headmaster. Now, I have to let them in so the others can kill Potter."

Hermione followed him up the stairs. She opened her mouth, but a rapid set of footsteps drew her attention. Turning around, she saw Neville and Ron. Both of them were pale and agitated.

Neville hesitated as he saw who she was with, but whatever news he had to share with her triumph his feelings for Malfoy and Delilah. Ron, on the other hand, pulled back his initial reaction and let Neville take the lead.

Now that was something the Ron she had once known, wouldn't have been able to achieve.

"What is it, Neville?"

"McGonagall just got word from Kingsley. Vol-Riddle has broken into Azkaban. He took a lot of his followers and even those that weren't."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "How many did he take?"

"About thirty. But Kingsley said that there might be more." Neville replied as he turned his face away from Delilah.

Ron pursed his lips for a second before shaking his head.

"I think this is all connected. Those that came with Gibbon and Azkaban."

"I agree. For now, round up every single person in the castle, even the ghost. Take them to the Great Hall. Keep them there at all cost."

Ron frowned, losing the battle on his emotions. "What do you plan to do? The Order is still at the Ministry and now with the situation with Azkaban they will probably stay there to help."

"That is why I need you to think for yourself, Ron. The Order can't always be with us. Or us with them. Make sure Harry keeps everybody under control. I will be back after dealing with something else."

She turned away but once again stopped when Neville spoke.

"Let me go with you at least."

"Do as you please, Neville. Just know that what I'm about to do won't be pleasant."

A pause before the sound of one set of footsteps quickly left. Hermione pulled her wand out, twirling it around and around, staring at Malfoy's back.

Delilah had spoken truth earlier. So had Firenze and Magorian. She was seeing and feeling different already. The reason why she could practically feel Draco Malfoy was due to what darkness he had.

And it was a lot. It was also why she had her wand out. She didn't trust him. But with every step they took and the more she studied him, she was able to taste it.

It was almost like she had her lips pressed to his neck as she had done to Delilah. Tasting her and finding her to be addictive.

Delilah, who was a step to the side of him, looked back at Hermione and a wicked gleam entered her gaze.

Hermione shook her head. They didn't have time for this. The echo of footsteps behind Hermione flattered. Neville must have seen Delilah's look. Neville would have to get thicker skin if he had any hope of following Hermione. But she also shouldn't be throwing stones. The war she had left behind had done a damn good job in preparing her for this world. Just not in dealing with magical creatures and a slower timeline.

Knowing who was an adversary and who was an ally was hard enough when she knew nothing of the world. Shaking her head, she looked around the entrance to the seventh floor. It housed the Room of Requirements.

Malfoy paused, his head turned to the side so that she could see part of his profile. Delilah also stopped. The Veela was looking to the left, to the shadows of the corridor. Hermione raised an eyebrow and sidestepped around both of them.

Facing the dark corridor, Hermione flicked her wand, sending a ball of fire racing across the stone floor. Female sounds reverberated through the stone corridor. The ball of fire broke into many pieces, finding a home in the unlit torches on the wall.

The sudden move had scared the three figures at the end of the long hallway. Taken by surprise, they flowed out into a single line of defence. All three faced Hermione.

Pansy once again took the lead. Hermione waited, knowing a little as to why the female was here.

"I know you aren't her. I get that. We do," a glance to either side of her. Daphne and Millicent both drew closer to the girl. "But we want you to honour the other Granger's word. We would wait if we knew for sure that she was coming back but we can't. I can't."

Hermione crossed her arms. While they weren't high on her list of allies, they would still be useful.

"What about the other girl. Astoria, right?"

Daphne Greengrass took a step forward. "She's Draco's fiance. She is safer than the rest of us. She is not of age yet, so I can't risk bringing her with us."

"They won't hurt her. Not even to find out where I am." Daphne continued her face hardening with every word.

"Go down to the Great Hall and wait for me. We'll handle this later." Without another word, Hermione turned away.

Millicent's rough voice stopped her. "We can help you. I understand that you have no cause to believe us, but we can help."

Hermione shrugged. "Do as you please. But don't interfere."

The doors to the Room of Requirements opened.

Hermione halted when she saw Frank Longbottom standing in front of the entrance, wand at ready. She raised an eyebrow in question.

Frank smiled crookedly, even as he eyed her company.

"I figured something was off with what happened. Plus, I had a feeling that I would be needed here."

Hermione returned the smile. It wasn't a nice one. "Like I told your son, what I'm about to do isn't going to be a walk in the park. Walk away if you won't be able to handle it."

He just tipped his head to the side but said nothing else.

It only took a minute or so to locate the cabinet. It was half-covered by a dusty tarp. Malfoy brushed her shoulder as he passed by. The touch shouldn't have felt like anything but a brushing of shoulders.

But she knew it had been deliberate.

Malfoy uncovered the cabinet and ran his wand over it.

"Did you use Harmonia Nectere Passus to fix it?" Hermione asked as she circled the cabinet.

Malfoy circled it, meeting her on the backside of the cabinet. "Yes. I could have fixed it months before."

"Is that so. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't try to fix it until the end of January. When he threatened me with my mother." Hard words that reflected the anger in those storm grey eyes.

Hermione looked away, trying to understand him.

"There was a critical point, during the last battle, that relied on the word of your mother. If she hadn't lied, we would have lost."

Malfoy straightened, eyes flashing from one emotion to another before controlling himself. "I see."

"No, you don't. But you will. I don't mean your mother harm. So you have no reason to betray me."

His answer was an arrogant lift of his eyebrow before his face cleared once more. But that brief glimpse of his character was enough.

"It's ready."

Hermione walked back around to stand with the others.

"Good," she pivoted, facing them as she took off her sweater. She calmly tapped the end of her wand against her thigh as she stared at them.

The Slytherin girls were standing side by side, wands at ready. Neville was in front of his father, staring at Hermione nervously. But there was determination in those dark eyes.

Frank wasn't looking at Hermione. He was staring hard at the cabinet.

Delilah walked up to Hermione, hips swaying with every step. The tall female was smirking slyly. The thrum of desire inside of Hermione fired back up, and it was only then that Hermione realized that it had never calmed down.

"Show them what you can do, mon amour."

The Veela's words reached those around them, causing an uneasiness within the group. Except for one. But that was something to think about later.

Hermione turned back around to face the cabinet and gave Malfoy the go-ahead. Malfoy kept his eyes locked to hers as he tapped the tip of his wand to the cabinet door.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus."

A resonating click sent a shiver down her spine. Hermione twirled her wand once, twice, and raised it just as the cabinet door opened.

Heavy, excited breaths and the raw smell of a male touched her nose.

Malfoy came to stand at her side, distracting her for a second. She scowled as she realized how aware she was of him.

Delilah whirled to the left, out of direct sight of those stepping out of the cabinet. A mischievous look on her face, Delilah licked her lips and waited.

A gnarled hand shoved the cabinet door open, the nails of the hand immediately told Hermione who it was.

Fenrir Greyback.

Riddle's pet werewolf.

Hermione jumped into action, going in low and wordlessly shot out ropes. They wrapped around his legs, causing him to roar in rage. Greyback stumbled and hit the wooden door hard, forcing it open.

Shouts of panic and protest came from behind the werewolf.

Hermione quickly bound Greyback like a mummy. He stood no chance. He fell forward with an enraged roar.

"YOU-" he grunted when she used his back as a board and Hermione jumped straight into the darkness of the cabinet.

Releasing her pent up emotions created a vortex of magic that sucked the energy around her. Screams of fear and pain egged her on.

The crackle and lightning of her power came in flashes, colouring the passageway on either side of the sister cabinets.

Hermione let go of everything she had been holding inside and used it to fuel her magic.

Fury.

Hurt.

Doubt.

Despair.

Loneliness.

Darkness.

The unknown.

It came out of her in one ball of energy too great to contain.

Hermione grabbed the first person near her and snapped his neck. Half of her became stunned. The other half rejoiced. But there was no room for remorse.

Within seconds, Hermione annihilated four Death Eaters.

The smell of blood and death should have been disgusting. But it wasn't. If anything, it was something familiar.

The satisfaction of what she'd done was a whole other thing. Never before had she felt it.

Hermione turned away from the opening she had come in through and walked out the other. The one that the Death Eaters had used.

Muted light and the sound of wheezing was the first thing she saw and heard. Hermione stared down at the male sitting on the floor. He was looking at the puddle of blood forming on the floor in front of the cabinet.

Mr Borgin was pale white and in shock. He didn't even look up at her.

Hermione stepped out, uncaring of the blood and took a careful look around. There was no other person in sight. The blinds on the window and door were closed.

A yelp from Borgin drew her attention. He was huddled back against a stone column, rubbing his left cheek.

Hermione saw why. Her magic was still lashing out. With a deep breath, she drew it back in.

It settled back inside of her. She leashed it, being careful with it. This type of magic could get to one's head.

Hermione needed to be more careful. She hadn't even thought of holding back when she had unleashed it. There had been no self-control.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling herself settle.

She turned back to the cabinet, ignoring the blood and death that painted the walls of it.

"Frank. Come here."

The older male silently came through, his eyes burning with questions. He stood on the ledge and stared down at her. He surprised her when he stepped down and raised a handkerchief to her face.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione was stunned.

Frank dabbed the handkerchief across her cheek, wiping away blood and gore. He shook his head as he took in the rest of her.

"Magic can only do so much. The blood won't come out of those clothes."

Hermione took a step back and cleared her throat as her eyes prickled. She looked away.

"I'll handle it later. I need to send word to somebody in the Order about this sister cabinet. It must be removed."

Mr Borgin made a pitiful sound, drawing her attention. She squatted down in front of him and snapped her fingers.

"Mr Borgin, you need to leave this place before Riddle comes looking for his missing followers. He will kill you if he finds out they're dead."

Mr Borgin gasped and got up quickly. He wouldn't look at her as he backed away, whispering, "I saw nothing. I saw nothing."

Hermione sighed and walked around Frank.

They wouldn't like what she had done. But she did warn them that she wasn't Riddle. But she also wasn't Dumbledore.

There was no easy way to deal with an enemy who has no qualms about killing.

The war had no mercy for the coward.

It only knew blood.

It only knew death.

**...o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o...**

**Hey! Thank you for the kind words and feedback. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like this one. It will become a bit more intense as the story progresses. Plus the pairings will become more obvious as the story flows.**

**By the way, I did go back to the beginning and change a few things. Nothing too important but I would like to suggest to read it again from the start. **

**Take care and stay safe. **

**Vanee**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: "Embracing Both Sides"**

**1997, May**

Growls and snarls bounced off the walls of the corridor.

They came from the restrained werewolf in Hermione's magical grasp.

Hermione walked ahead of the others, making sure to keep a firm grip on the werewolf. She had bound him so that he faced the cold stone floor, and his back was facing her.

That didn't mean he was safe by any means. The longer he was bound, the more dangerous he became.

Frank matched his pace with hers as he stared down at the raging werewolf.

"Question."

"What is it?"

"What will become of Malfoy? He will become a traitor unless he has a reason for the slaughtering of his fellow Death Eaters."

Frank was right. But it wasn't up to Hermione to decide the fate of Malfoy. He would have to choose. Or else she would.

"That is up to him," she said, knowing Malfoy could hear them. "It is up to him to choose."

But deep down, Hermione wasn't worried. Somehow, she knew what he would do. She wasn't sure where those feelings came from or why she even had them over somebody she had just met.

It wasn't like she wanted them in the first place.

Hermione took a deep breath when McGonagall and Harry came into view, breaking her away from such thoughts.

"Miss Granger."

"Hermione, Headmistress. I have eliminated the threats that had sought to infiltrate the castle with Malfoy's help. I'll be taking Greyback with me for the time being. When will you be able to send the students home?"

McGonagall glanced down at Greyback with a tempered look of distaste and anger.

"They will take the train back by noon. I have several of the professors sending emergency letters and Patronus messages to alert the parents. Albus is planning to make a public statement as soon as they have control over Azkaban."

Giving Hermione her complete attention, McGonagall continued. "There are some that don't wish to endanger their families and wish to stay. A few others are of age and have decided they wish to stay behind as well."

Hermione had been expecting that. But she didn't want to deal with it. She didn't have the time to babysit them or train them.

"Let the Order decide. I have other things to do. Some will be leaving with me. Frank has already sent word to the Order about the said matter of Death Eaters gaining entry to Hogwarts."

Harry took a step forward, a frown on his face as he eyed the Slytherins at her back. "Who?"

"Those that are behind me," Hermione paused as she felt a particular stare. Malfoy still hadn't made a choice. "Plus Luna, Ron, and you."

Relief shown in his eyes. Those emerald eyes of his clung to hers.

A sharp pang of wistfulness filled her stomach. It was damn distracting. Unwanted.

"Parkinson, Greengrass, Bulstrode, pack light and meet us back here. I'll leave with or without you. So hurry."

They left silently.

"Go ahead, Headmistress. Harry, go pack up my stuff and ask Ron and Luna to do the same. Neville can help you. We'll leave in thirty minutes."

A shuffle of feet and they all went their ways. Except for Malfoy and Frank. Plus Greyback.

"Frank, take Greyback. I have to speak to Malfoy."

Wordlessly, the older male took Greyback and silently walked away, leaving her alone with the silent Slytherin.

Hermione turned around, facing the imposing Slytherin.

A casual look around assured her that Delilah had followed the Slytherin girls. Hermione had felt the Veela dance away, taking away the unfulfilled need in Hermione.

Malfoy took a step to the right, cutting her view off.

The conflict of emotions on his face assured her that he was feeling the same draw she did. Neither one of them knew what to do with it.

Hermione hadn't felt it from McGonagall. Harry's was more complicated.

Delilah was the personified version of desire. Just in a different way because she wasn't human.

Malfoy was fully human. Even being two feet from him, she could feel the hum of darkness that called to her.

That was all it was.

At least that's what she told herself.

"What have you decided to do, Malfoy?"

His face fell into smooth lines, and his eyes turned flat. But Hermione had already read his eyes. The fact that he was still standing in front of her and not elsewhere was answer enough.

"I know you will defeat him. I don't stand on the losing side." Cold words delivered with a hidden lick of dark ice.

Hermione arched an eyebrow, fighting the urge to step closer to him. She didn't want her mind clouded with whatever was between them.

"That may be so. But that still doesn't answer my question."

A flicker of amusement.

The emotion should have made his tone and face warmer. But it only made it dangerous.

"If I go with you, my mother will pay for my choice. But if I don't, I will end up doing stuff that will get me killed by you."

He wasn't wrong. Hermione would have to kill him if he got in her way. She let it show for a split second, making sure to look deeply into his liquid silver eyes.

Hermione blinked and looked down at her wand.

"Your mother will be safe with us. But I can't promise that she'll be a priority to me when it comes to keeping her alive. Go get her if you are worried about her escape."

A predatory stillness in his body drew her attention up. Malfoy was staring at her, eyes narrowed.

"Do you trust me not to tell Riddle your plans?"

A chuckle escaped. Hermione tiredly pushed her hair back and stared at the tall male in front of her.

"He doesn't worry me. If you have survived him thus far, there is no reason for me to worry about you. But if you ever decide to betray me, I will eliminate you. Wouldn't that leave your mother vulnerable?"

A slight tightening of muscles on his face was his only outwardly reaction.

"I wouldn't have let it come to that," he turned away, taking away with him the thrum of heat. "Where do you want us to meet you at?"

Hermione couldn't help the way her eyes lingered over the seek muscles that moved under his school shirt. He paused, prompting her to answer.

"You'll meet Frank in front of the school. He'll bring you to me."

…

Hermione stared at the trees, listening to the approaching footsteps coming up behind her. Frank was quiet, probably listening to them too.

Neville's father was a quiet man. Even now, he had only asked if he could knock out Greyback. The wolf was now out cold and limp in Frank's magical grasp.

Giving him a casual glance, she noted with surprise that he tucked in his trousers into his boots. But now that she had a moment to think, she remembered seeing many of the Order members dressed the same.

Ready for battle.

"Where are we going?"

Hermione glanced at the group, zeroing in on Pansy.

Right behind her were Daphne and Millicent. Harry, Luna, and Neville were a few feet behind the Slytherins.

A movement behind the group had her muscle tensing.

Theodore Nott stood several feet behind, carrying a sack over his shoulder. He had one hand tucked into his trousers and was staring at her.

When he noticed her attention, he raised his chin. "Ron asked me to come with Harry. Ron wanted me to tell you that. He will join us later."

Hermione stared at him until he looked away. She didn't know why exactly she felt the need to intimidate him.

"I'll head there with Frank first. He'll come back and get the rest of you while I take care of," she glanced at the unconscious werewolf, "the burden."

They all looked down at the werewolf.

He would wake up soon, and Hermione wanted to be alone when he did.

"Let's go."

...

The smell of the ocean was prominent in the air. It stirred an old memory. One in which Hermione had been very young. Not even nine.

The sound of her grandfather calling her name whispered in the air.

Hermione stood in front of the large stone house, the massive home just as big and intimidating as it had been in her world. It felt comforting to see it standing in this world as well.

The marble and stone statues that decorated the edge of the cliff brought a sting of tears to her eyes.

Her grandfather had also liked to collect and create such things.

The clouds broke, letting a few sun rays through, illuminating the house. Her grandparents home was vast and old. But it looked the same as it had done in her world.

The other Hermione had never gotten the chance to meet them since they had died long before she had been born. But all the same, they had given her the land and house.

A powerful gust of wind came over the cliffs, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Take a good look and bring the others. I'll set up the wards and deal with Greyback."

Frank took a long look around the property, eyeing the edge of the cliff. "You can place wards up for the size of this place? Just you?"

Hermione turned, eyes locking onto him. "I can. and have before. Trust me, if I don't wish this place to be found it won't."

As soon as he was gone, she double stunned Greyback. She dropped him by the largest statue on property.

Half-way through the second spell, she felt a familiar presence. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Harry.

"Did you learn how to cast words when you were on...the run?"

Hermione finished up the charm and began another one before answering.

"Yes. I learned a lot during those months on the run. Doing this was very important. If one charm or spell failed..."

"You would've died."

"Yes," she finished up and casually turned around to stare at him. "Wait for everybody to arrive. I'll be inside with Greyback."

Harry stared back, face expressionless.

The expression on his face was one she had never seen before. At least not before coming to this world. But even if he had worn it, she would've still been able to read his face. Would have seen, and felt his emotions.

Now, seeing it on this Harry's face, it felt like a punch to the heart.

Hermione looked away first. Even as she did so, she could still feel his gaze on her. He had something he wanted to ask and had for quite some time now. She waited for him to ask. He didn't disappoint.

"You don't have to do any of this, you know. But why are you? I've been thinking about it since the beginning. When we all understood that you were who you said you were. But there's more to it. I know it." Frustration rang clearly in his voice.

She crossed her arms, feeling the breeze of the cliffs play with her hair.

A full minute passed as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Her tone sounded weary, even to her ears.

"I said the truth before. I have nothing else to do. Nobody is waiting for me. Because when it comes down to the hard facts, I did die. When I chose to leave, I did so knowing full well I would die. At least to those that I had known," Hermione swallowed hard, "I will see it through until the end. It gives me a purpose. A reason to stay."

A step. Than another.

She felt more than saw him reach towards her. It was a move that stung her lungs because it was one that her Harry would've done.

The sound of another set of footsteps prevented her from turning into his touch. She kept walking, not once looking back at him.

...

The cellar, full of dust and darknesses, was the perfect place to carry out her plans.

Hermione swept in, clearing the air with a casual flick of her wrist. She dropped Greyback on an old cot near the back.

Without another look at the werewolf, she turned around, taking note of every single thing in the cellar. Since the electricity wouldn't be working, Hermione released several balls of blue light, letting them float to the stone ceiling.

The cast a soft glow across the room.

It was mostly empty, except for the workbench that held several dusty tools for sculpting and leather-bound books.

An empty vintage bookshelf took up the whole left side of the room.

She would've taken a step forward, with the intent to clean when her neck prickled in awareness.

Taking her time turning, she casually unzipped her sweater. Once it was off, she met the gaze of an enraged werewolf.

But there was something else in his gaze that pulled at the deep dark need inside of her. It unsettled her. Yet, it didn't surprise her. Ever since she had left the forbidden forest with Delilah, she had thought deeply about what it meant to feel Darkness.

It wasn't just the feeling of desire. It was also what drove those like Riddle or Greyback to murder. Or what others would label as evil.

Greyback snarled, finally being able to move as she released him from some of the tighter restrictions of magic.

Hermione didn't flinch from his show of aggression. She felt no fear. Even though, months ago, she had feared him.

Years ago, when she had found out about Remus, she had scoured the library at Hogwarts for everything on werewolves, nothing had prepared her for the real deal.

Remus transforming had opened her thirst for knowledge in the magical world. That such a being existed had been an eye-opener to the world she had embraced wholeheartedly.

Now faced with Greyback, Hermione could only stare disinterestedly.

She didn't even jolt in surprise when he opened his mouth in a growl. The flash of yellow-stained fangs did nothing to her. If anything, she felt darkly amused.

Even as a part of her, the part that was still the girl from years ago, paid rapt attention.

"Hello, Greyback."

A barely leashed rage seemed to ripple the air around him. Guttural words slipped past dry lips. "What do you want, Death's Whore."

That answered the question she had been pondering. From what Delilah and Dobby had said, some could see her. Hagrid only got half of it since he was both human and giant.

"I'm sure Death is taking offence to that. s to what I want..."

Hermione drew closer and quick as a snake, wrapped her hands around his thick neck. Using her hold on him, she pulled him up to his knees.

"I want to know all of what you have done. Who you have infected and who else is doing the infecting. I won't even ask if you know anything important. Riddle would have never told you such things," Seeing the denial in his eyes, she tightened her hold. She let some of the darkness bleed through.

"You won't be walking out of here alive. So, you either answer me or I'll take it from your mind."

**...**

**Thank you for reading and putting up with my slow updates. I will try to upload sooner. But COVID has really done a lot plus other natural disasters. I hope everybody is safe. **

**Replies Below: **

**angel897- Thanks for reading! Sorry for a long time between updates. More to come. **

**jacpin2002- That really does sum it up! Can confirm ship! **

**ZoeyOlivia- More plot to unfold. **

**Sk13349- Man would agree with you on that. **

**Mythstrata- I hope you enjoy this chapter! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Memories of a young Remus Lupin, being infected with lycanthropy, was just one of the many heinous acts that Fenrir Greyback had done.

While Remus had lived, more had died. Greyback had experimented with the age of turning. Infected dead bodies hadn't been something Greyback had desired.

Yet, as Hermione let go of Greyback, she had just learned something far eviler.

Riddle had gained this werewolves' support and loyalty by supplying fresh meat. Not food.

But fresh young flesh wizardly flesh. Sons of those muggle-borns and half-bloods that came from other countries.

The number of young men wasn't large. But enough to concern Hermione.

However, that was for later.

When she wasn't feeling so damn conflicted.

She had to accept that she had just ruthlessly ripped his mind without a second thought. It had almost been too easy to do so.

His death had felt like that of a beast.

His howl of agony abruptly cut off with such speed, that the bout of silence that followed felt too loud.

Hermione opened her eyes as she hugged her midriff. Her heart hurt with pity and sorrow. Her mind was busy, trying to process everything she had seen in his head.

All while something far darker inside of her marveled at the memories.

Shaking her head, she took another step back, tripped over her own feet. It happened too fast to understand.

One second, Hermione was falling, the next, she was being cradled in a strong pair of male arms.

She didn't know the scent or the arms. That should've been her first clue. Anise was a scent she had once smelt, years ago. It brought comfort and solace.

That was also why she didn't fight the person's grip.

Her grandfather had once smelled like this person. And just for one bloody moment, she wanted to take a breather and feel safe.

"You're pushing yourself. But I'm guessing that is something you already know. I understand why you are doing so but I can't and won't stand by while you do this to yourself."

Hermione's eyes watered at his tone. Frank spoke the truth. A pang of anger and frustration shot through her.

"Tis not like I have other options. I don't have anybody to trust. Not that I've gone out of my way to do so. But I'm here, alone with no idea who to turn to for help."

...

Frank took a step back, balancing her weight effortlessly.

He turned her away from the dead wolf and casually cleaned the area in front of the open door.

Frank stared at the girl, little more than nineteen, with skin so pale as the moon. She looked damn fragile sitting down on the floor. He studied her face and movements, as she tried to hide her trembling.

He thought back on what Alice had asked of him. His fierce and loving wife had asked him to stand at the girl's side.

His wife's words had been clear and straightforward.

**_"I don't wish for her to suffer the same way I did. Years ago, I had to accept the inevitable."_**

Frank had known his wife would take one look at this little warrior of girl and see herself from years ago. Not the same yet Alice's words spoke for the girl.

While Hermione Granger had come from another world, alone and hurt, it was the fire within her that had caught Alice's eyes.

Alice had once felt wrong for her darker urges when it came to her job and personality.

Frank had fallen for his lethal wife from the first time he had seen her. Since then, he had been with her as she grew as a person. Together as a couple, and as parents.

But that wasn't why he felt the urge to help.

His wife had her reasons. He had his own.

His were more complex.

This girl, who had come out of nowhere, had such tragic eyes. The colour of firewhiskey only made it more heartbreaking.

Those eyes had hunted him for the last couple of days.

Hermione Granger had the same coloured eyes as one he had once known and loved with every inch of his being. Alice had too. Just as he understood her reason, she understood his.

He didn't want this girl alone in a world that was strange and unknown to her.

Frank wanted to give her a sound foundation to stand on. A helping and trusting hand that wouldn't stab her in the back.

It was selfish on his part. It was Alice's need to command and lead.

It was for themselves and their need to make up for what they had once failed.

Frank reached into his pocket, fingering the object he carried with him at all times.

"I have my reasons for helping you, Hermione Granger. The reason is personal and selfish," The reminder was like a jagged edge of glass slicing through his heart once more. "It is a fatherly and motherly feeling. A need only a parent could understand. But know that I won't betray you. My wife won't either. So lean on us when you need to step back and breathe. There is no reason for you to be alone, Hermione Granger."

…

Hermione froze.

The sheer honesty in his face and voice were a surprise. It was unexpected and not wholly unwelcome. But in a way, his words had cracked her iron will to keep her distance from others.

The darkness inside settled, her magic gentled towards this man and his wife, who wasn't here to witness it.

Logically, they were both the perfect people for her to open up to. She held no bais notions towards them since she had never met their counterparts.

"I want to trust what you say. I do. But I need to know why. Because when it comes down to it, it's the reason why I don't want to be close to others. The history of them and those that had been close to the other Hermione Granger."

A thoughtful look came over his scarred face. But it wasn't fast enough to hide the edge of guilt and pain in his eyes.

"That is understandably a good reason to question my actions and those of others," he shifted and pulled out his hand from his pocket.

In his hand was a shiny gold pocket watch. He leaned towards Hermione, showing her the engraved names on it.

**_Neville_**

**_Lyra_**

**_Children of Our Heart_**

Frank opened the pocket watch and turned it around so she could see the picture on the left.

"Alice and I noticed that you never mentioned her. Not even when you first spoke with our son. When you told everybody what had happened to us in your world, we knew why. She was Neville's twin. My sweet Lyra Irene. Riddle murdered her the same night he killed Lily Potter."

Shocked into silence, Hermione could only stare at the picture.

It was a wizardly picture, taking close up of a prettily dressed baby girl. Lyra Longbottom. The name was strange to Hermione. Unknown and tragic.

The baby in the picture had a dark cap of wavy hair and wide eyes that matched the laughing smile on her face.

Finally being able to talk, Hermione gently smiled.

"She was beautiful."

"That she was."

Hermione shuddered, breaking the moment and forcing Frank to move from his crouched position.

"You need to rest. Let me deal with Greyback. What were you planning to do with him?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, fighting the oncoming headache. "I was going to kill him and drop his body off in the Ministry."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "That would take care of the body. I'll take it and call it in with Mad-Eye. Alice will come so that you're not alone."

"Is that necessary?"

He shrugged and turned towards Greyback's corpse. "I think you need a helping hand around here. But with the number of extra hands in this house, you won't need more. What you need is an experienced person who will watch your back while you rest."

Not one to argue with such logic, she instead focused on standing on her own. Her knees popped, bringing on a rare blush to her cheeks. Thankfully Frank didn't comment on that as he used his wand to bundle up Greyback.

She used the door, making sure her legs weren't also trembling. Assuming that they weren't, she let go of the door and felt her knees buckle.

Before she could hit the floor, rough hands slid around her waist, stopping her from sliding to the floor.

The darkness in Hermione flared with a vengeance. A gasp escaped her lips as she recognized the person.

"Malfoy, take her upstairs to the Master bedroom. Alice will be here to help with anything that needs tending to," Frank walked by them, heading towards the door, but paused as he locked eyes with the man holding Hermione.

"I'm not all that sure of you yet, so know this. If you harm a hair on her head, I'll make sure you regret it."

It said a lot about Malfoy in that he didn't reply with scorn or insult.

"I have no reason to harm her."

"Very well. I'll be back later, Hermione, so take it easy until then."

He left silently, leaving behind Hermione in the arms of who could still be an enemy.

Or so she would like to tell herself.

Because, while the deepening darkness in her wanted Malfoy with a fierce pang of hunger, her mind was telling her to be careful of him.

Hermione had to admit, at least to herself, that she was damn intrigued with him. But she was no weak little twit to get distracted by a man. No matter how much her body wanted him.

"Before you try to say you can make it up the stairs on your own, let me remind you that your arse almost hit the floor a second ago."

Hermione glared at the door. "I wasn't going to say anything of that sort. I was only going to say that I need to speak with everybody before retiring for the day."

"Right." A slip of pure arrogance in just that one word made her jaw clench in irritation.

Hermione turned, making sure to step on his boot covered foot with her heel. "I'm not something you want to play with, Malfoy," she whispered as she faced him. His arms tightened around her waist.

His grey eyes glinted with something that wasn't safe.

"I don't intend to play with you. I know not yet what I want of you." There was no playful light in his eyes. Nothing but her own emotions reflected at her.

Hermione looked away first and offered no protest as he swung her up onto his arms, his chest a wall of warm muscles.

Her floating lights followed them, illuminating their way as they went back up the stone stairs.

All the while, being very aware of each other. Of the heat and whatever lay between them.

When they reached the top of the stairs, she spoke.

"Did you hate her? The other Hermione Granger?"

Hermione felt his arms tense. He paused and took a long moment to reply.

"I didn't know her. I stayed away from her due to her friendship with Potter and Weasley. When HE came back, I didn't so much as look at her. He took notice of her right away and I didn't wish to add to that."

Hermione raised her head and waited for him to lower his gaze to hers.

"But did you hate her kind? I am a muggle-born. Born of two muggles. Charles Granger and Marie Granger. Simple and loving parents. Unlike hers," Hermione wasn't sure why she kept pushing him.

She licked her top lip, drawing his gaze to it for a split second. "Let me rephrase that. Do you still believe all muggle-borns are dirty blood?"

He blinked and slowly shook his head. "I never did believe in my father's rants. My mother didn't either. Especially since my aunt married one."

Something inside Hermione uncoiled.

"I see."

She looked away from him. Malfoy continued walking. It wasn't long until they came into a semi-clean living room.

The room was full of people, most of whom were cleaning the dusty room.

The couches and armchairs that had been hidden under white clothes were now being spelled clean.

Harry noticed them first. He was by one of the large arched windows, the curtains pushed to the side to let in some light. Harry's eyes narrowed when they landed on them.

The others noticed his reaction. They all turned to look at them.

Malfoy didn't hesitate and neared one of the armchairs. He gently sat her down, sliding his left behind her back slowly across her hips.

Dalilah and Luna came close, both of them being the closest to them. Malfoy stepped back, avoiding the stares from the Slytherin girls.

Luna reached out and touched Hermione's face.

"You are pale, Hermione. Whatever you have done with Greyback must have set you back." Coarse words that continued to shock Hermione.

"I know. I plan to rest for the rest of the day," she glanced at Dalilah, who had reached for a lock of Hermione's hair.

"I'll need you to watch over them until Alice comes. The house needs cleaning, and if I'm correct, we'll be using this place as Headquarters. The house contains six rooms aside from the master. Help them choose rooms for the night. We'll straighten it all out tomorrow."

Dalilah tugged the lock of hair trapped between her fingers. "Consider it done. I'll send this female with you so she can clean the master for you. Rest, Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded her thanks. She turned her head and spoke to the others in the room.

"For tonight, just rest. I'm sure the Order will come by with whatever you'll need until tomorrow."

Hermione turned her head to the side, speaking now to Malfoy. "Take me to the master room, Malfoy."

He didn't hesitate. In a powerful move of muscle, he swept Hermione up and into his arms. She couldn't help her instinct to hold on to his neck with one arm.

She didn't miss the slight tension in several people's faces. But that was for later. She could barely hold herself up without wanting to close her eyes.

Malfoy turned and walked into the hallway that led to the stairs.

"It'll be on the second floor, right across from the stairs."

He only nodded.

Luna passed them, lighting up the way with her wand. Hermione forced her eyes to stay open. She was battling sleep and weakness with pure will.

It only took a minute to reach the master bedroom.

Luna opened the door and was quick with wand movements, cleaning everything.

The room was mostly bare, except for a large bed in the centre of the room. The wall to the left was dominated by an arched window, which Luna quickly uncovered.

Some light helped bring the room into focus.

Malfoy walked towards the bed, and Luna made a move as if to clean it when alarm passed through Hermione.

"Wait, Luna, aren't you underage?"

Luna stopped and looked over her shoulder at Hermione. Clear eyes swirled with something...funny.

"I'm seventeen. Turned just two weeks."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, in the other world, you were a year behind me. With Ginny."

Sadness in eyes that were covered by a thin film of smoke. "I was Ginny's friend. But even I hadn't seen the torment in her. I'm in the same year as Harry."

Hermione kept her thoughts to herself. Even as Malfoy laid her down, Hermione was already drifting into sleep.

Away from everything and into a nightmare.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter. I had to cut it since it was way too long and just wasn't right. But I'll be posing the next chapter soon. _**

**_Thank you for being patient with me! _**

**_I'll reply back to the comments in the next chapter. _**

**_Vanee_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Alice gave the girls in front of her a pleasant smile. It hid her real intentions, giving them a moment to think themselves safe.

Once, when Alice had been a girl, she had been envious of girls like Pansy Parkinson and her fellow mates. Not for their looks or their old money. But because they seemed to care for each other.

Alice had never before experienced that until she had met Lily Potter.

All too soon, the friendship had been ripped apart by Lily's death. Alice had been left alone. Frank had helped so much in those dark times. The loss of their daughter, Lyra, had made it ten times worse.

Alice had buried herself in work and kept Neville safe. Frank had taken care of the household while she worked. He had stayed home with Neville for the first couple of years. Alice had stayed away from home as much as she could. Sweet Neville hadn't seen anything wrong with it.

Neither had Frank. He understood why. He had sheltered Neville from the world until he couldn't. Alice hadn't neglected her son.

But she hadn't been able to be near him without pain.

Time had helped.

Then she had fallen pregnant with Ezra. It had been a shock to find herself with a child, especially since they hadn't planned on having more kids.

Frank had stepped back with her, away from the Order and the Ministry.

But as soon as trouble had stared, Alice had stepped away, driven by the need to destroy which that threatened her family.

None of the females in the Order had understood her need to fight and kill. Even Dumbledore had asked her why she did what she did. But Alice had only given him part of her answer.

Duty.

What she didn't tell, was that a part of her wanted to end the war with blood. To avenge the little girl that had ripped a hole in Alice's life and heart. Her baby girl.

Frank had known, from the very beginning, why she wanted what she did. He understood it. But didn't carry the same desire; which was for the best. One bloodthirsty parent was enough.

She might not be able to kill Riddle, but there were other ways to appease it. Death Eaters were one.

Alice broke out of her thoughts when the Veela, Dalilah, walked up to her. The gentle sway of her hips drawing the eye of her not so innocent son.

Neville blushed and looked away from the Veela.

Alice hid a smile. Her boy was curious about women.

However, he was too shy and self-conscious to do anything about it. Not that Alice wanted him to play with a woman like Dalilah. She would eat him alive.

"Hermione has been sleeping for an hour now. We should let her rest for the rest of the night."

Alice agreed with Dalilah. The last time she had seen her, the brave girl had looked like a strong wind would tip her over. But looks could be deceiving.

The girl wasn't weak. Alice knew something the others didn't suspect. Hermione Granger was even more dangerous than she let on. Even while dog tired.

"Let her be. Molly and her family will be bringing supplies and food for everybody. We'll straighten the house out for Hermione so that she won't worry about it when she wakes."

Nobody protested.

Alice glanced around the room slowly. Aside from her son and Harry, there were quite a few faces that surprised her to see.

Three Slytherin girls, Pansy Parkinson being the one Alice recognized from the Ministry. The girl's mother was a piranha when it came to the twenty-eight pureblood families.

Rosella Parkinson was a maneater. One that Alice had to take down a notch or two; mostly because the woman had once wanted Frank.

Alice turned, noticing Theo by the open doorway that led out to the hallway. He had his arms crossed, a frown on his face. She knew Theo was struggling with losing Hermione. The one that he had known and cared for deeply.

Draco Malfoy.

A face she hadn't expected to see amongst the group. Alice wondered how he felt with her being here. Considering she was the one who killed his father a year ago. He wasn't looking at her. He was standing far from the group and his body turned towards the large arched window.

"Where is your mother, Malfoy?"

He turned, leaning back against the window. "She's in the kitchen, making tea for everyone. She brought what she could with Kreacher."

So, Narcissa was here.

"Alright," she inspected the semi-clean room. "Frank will be bringing Molly, so one of you will wait outside for them. Harry, where's Ronald?"

Harry stood up, the armchair skidding back several inches as he did so. "He stayed behind. He wanted to help McGonagall and take note of students that wanted to stay and train. Most can't or don't wish to endanger their families by leading Death Eaters to them."

"Percy and Kinglsey are dealing with personal information on those students that fall under that category. Tonks and your father were almost finished with the list of muggle families when Riddle hit Azkaban."

Dalilah stilled and looked up the open doorway, alerting Alice. The Veela didn't look at any of them as she swiftly walked out of the room.

Malfoy tracked the women's movements, but not with male interest.

The sound of Dalilah's steps on the stairs echoed, drawing everybody's attention.

"One of you, go outside and wait for Molly." She turned away from them and followed after Dalilah.

Alice walked up the stairs and at the top of them, caught a glimpse of Dalilah's dress before it disappeared behind the first door in front of the stairs.

The shuddering gasp gave Alice a clue as to what was wrong. Concerned, she pushed open the large wooden door.

On the bed was Dalilah, her arms, and body wrapped tightly around Hermione's body. Gentle hands caressed a trembling body. Alice drew closer, leaving the door somewhat opened.

"Nightmare?"

Dalilah turned her head, swirling eyes of ocean blue met Alice's eyes. "Yes and no. She dreams of Death. She smelled of it, and it drew me like a moth to a flame," she said, sliding a hand up towards Hermione's hair.

Alice crossed her arms, staying away from the bed. "Why don't you wake her up from it?"

The Veela looked away but not before Alice saw the flash of desire. "I should wake her up. But she clings to me, and it makes me FEEL."

Alice understood. The feeling of acceptance and need entwined so damn tightly.

But for a being like Dalilah, it was ambrosia. To Alice, it was something else. Familiar and comforting to know she wasn't the only one. The only being that had ever come close to being like Alice was the girl in the bed.

Oh, Alice had met many others. But those individuals were twisted in ways that weren't natural. Not like Dalilah or Alice.

Hermione Granger was something more. For Dalilah, Hermione was desire and want. For Alice, it was comforting darkness.

Whatever it was that Death had done to the girl, it spoke to Alice. Now, Alice wasn't alone.

"Wake her. She has no reason to suffer when there are potions she can take so that she can sleep peacefully."

Quiet footsteps echoed through the room, and Alice stepped aside, moving to stand right behind the open doorway. Dalilah surprised Alice with her protective stance, covering Hermione with her body.

Dalilah caught the look and smirked. "Until Hermione's claimed, she is mine. Unless she says otherwise. You, on the other hand, want her too. But not in the same way. I did tell her that Death has many faces. You are one of them, Alice Maeve."

Alice kept her face blank. The Veela wasn't saying anything Alice already didn't know.

"Is she awake? I'm told she was sick again. I brought over some soup for her." Molly's voice came from behind the door, drawing Alice's attention.

She stepped forward and opened the door all the way. Alice could hear Dalilah wake Hermione in the background. "She's awake. Come in.''

Alice slipped out, letting Molly pass her. She closed the door and walked towards the steps. Alice had never been a reliable shoulder to cry. Not when she had been a teenager, much less as an adult.

Frank had been there to comfort their children. Alice had been the one to protect them. The one time she had tried, she had seen her child murdered.

A sharp spike of pain in her chest forced her to pause. She swallowed hard, biting her lip, struggling to suppress the violent emotions. Remembering what had happened all those years ago still brought unimaginable fury to her heart.

If only she had been better. Stronger.

A sound from the stairs brought her back from the emotional struggle.

Keeping her face carefully blank, she looked up and saw her son. He grinned affectionately. "Come, we are having an early dinner before we start cleaning up the rest of the house."

Alice nodded. He turned away and headed back down.

That was one thing she loved about her children. They understood her. They held no dark thoughts when it came to her and the way she was.

Clearing her heart and mind, she followed her son.

**…**

Hermione finished the bowl of soup and set it down on the tray. She did feel better, but she was still tired. Her head didn't hurt but felt somewhat strained. At least magically.

Molly took the tray and came back with two potion veils. "Drink them. They'll help you rest for a few hours. Don't worry about the house, we'll all set it right. Do you need us to get you anything?"

Hermione drank them before speaking. "I need clothes and potion supplies. I'm sure Professor Snape knows what we'll need to stock up. We'll need other supplies and such for those staying here."

Dalilah came forward, having stepped away to let Molly tend to Hermione. "I can get clothes and stuff for you. I have to step out either way. I'll be back before you next wake."

Molly smiled. "That would be helpful. I'll deal with the other stuff. Here," she took away the veils and closed the window curtains. "Rest, and sleep."

Hermione reclined back on the pillows and pulled up the comforter. She closed her eyes and heard them leave quietly. She already felt the potions working, drawing her under.

She didn't fight them. Whatever peace they brought, she wanted it desperately.

**…**

With a jerk, Hermione woke.

Instantly, she knew something was wrong. It was confirmed when intense knocking at the door came.

"Hermione! It's Harry. He's in pain!"

Hermione quickly got off the bed, forgoing her shoes, and dashed to the door. She wrenched it open to see Neville without a shirt. He had a worried look on his face. He reached for her arm but stopped himself.

"Show me," she said, striding forward. Neville quickly turned around and went down the hallway. They quickly arrived at the open doorway and into the room.

The room, which was lit by several candles, was cold and drafty.

Theodore was up as well, leaning over the bed to the far right. On the bed lay, Harry curled up into a ball. Hermione rushed forward and pushed Theodore aside. She climbed the bed and leaned forward, pulling Harry's hands away from his face.

"Harry, look at me. Harry." Hermione whispered, leaning forward and waiting for him to open his eyes. She ignored the commotion coming from behind her. Her focus was on Harry and the broken bracelet that lay by his pillow.

He took a deep, pain-filled breath before opening his eyes. Lines of strain surrounded his mouth and wrinkled the corners of his eyes, "It hurts. He's so mad."

"I know. There was one way to break the connection. Trust me. It's the quickest way."

He nodded hurriedly.

She bent down and met his lips with her own. He stiffened, his body gaining a new kind of tension. But it was the same as before. All it had taken before had been a simple kiss.

When Ron had left them, Harry had been under attack. It had been a moment of emergency and pain. The difference this time was the urge to gorge the very piece of soul that was deep inside of Harry.

Harry quivered as the well of darkness inside of Hermione, responded to the soul made of death that resided inside of Harry.

Using it, Hermione felt the tug and broke contact with Harry's lips, gasping.

But it was too late.

She was inside Riddle's mind.

For a second, Hermione could see through Riddle's eyes.

The pile of bodies in front of him still wiggled with life. The mass pile was being burned alive. Riddle roared with fury and fired more spells.

Cries of agony rang through the air, and the crazy familiar laugh of Bellatrix drew Riddle's eye.

But the link wavered and thrust Hermione back into her own body.

A gasping breath burned her lungs. She could still smell the taste of burning flesh in the air. Her stomach rolled and threatened to heave. Somebody touched her arm gently.

Hermione stiffened and opened her eyes. She saw Frank, and an odd sound left her mouth. Frank leaned forward and drew her into his arms even as he harshly ordered everybody to leave the room.

The sound of footsteps retreating could be heard, and the sound of the door closing broke her.

She gasped out a plea. For what? She didn't know. But Frank seemed to know, and he pulled her deeper into his embrace and patted her head with a gentle but firm touch.

Hermione clutched at his shoulders and glanced over his shoulder.

Alice was there. She was leaning back against the bed next to Harry's. She was looking down at her hands but must have felt Hermione's gaze for she looked up.

The knowing look clicked something inside of her and Hermione slumped forward.

"There there. I have you," Frank murmured, rubbing her back in gentle circles. "You'll be fine. You're not alone."

Hermione shook her head. "I couldn't handle it."

Frank leaned back and looked down at Hermione. Alice came forward and laid a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"What couldn't you handle? We don't know what happened. We came in when Neville shouted for us."

Hermione leaned back, brushing her hands across her face. "I connected with Riddle. I saw...through his eyes. To what he was doing. He was taking it out on some people."

Frank glanced at his wife before looking at her. "What did you see?"

"I saw a burning pile of bodies," Hermione paused, pressing her hands to her stomach as it heaved. After a moment, she continued unsteadily. "They were still alive. Some were buried underneath, screaming. I heard Bellatrix laughing."

"But that is not why you reacted that way, was it, Hermione?" Alice cooly asked.

Hermione looked down, taking a deep breath of Frank's scent. She shook her head and glanced up. "I felt good. Witnessing their pain and desperation. It wasn't just Riddle's feelings. They were mine too."

Frank didn't recoil back in shock or even surprise. Alice didn't either.

"You killed Greyback. You have killed in this world. As a changed person with Death's gift, you will feel things that others wouldn't be able to stand. It's one thing to see and feel and another to do," Frank said, his eyes catching hers. "Do you see yourself doing the same as him and living with yourself?"

Instant denial.

Hermione didn't have to say it. Her answer must have shown on her face for Alice broke into a small smile.

"I know how it feels. To kill somebody that has tormented you or hurt you in some way. Or in self-defense. But to purposely take a life for your pleasure, to feel joy in it, that is when you know you have crossed a line you can never come back from." Alice whispered.

Hermione fisted the sheets covering the bed. "But I can torture-"

Alice sharply shook her head. "It's war. That's to be expected. But that is why we have Severus with us. Truth Serum should do it. However, if we must, we will torture. Dumbledore and the others might not understand, but they won't stop you. We all want the war to end. One way or another."

Frank patted Hermione's bent knee. "We'll make sure you don't cross that line. I know that I can't come close to knowing what it must feel like, but I can accept it. It won't make us leave your side."

Hermione blinked back tears and wordlessly nodded. She believed him. She saw Alice glance down at the broken bracelet and cock an eyebrow.

"Seems like you were right to be cautious about Harry's connection to Riddle," Alice said, bending down to pick up the broken item.

Hermione stared at it. "I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy."

...o0o0o0o0o...

**Thank you for reading! Here is the next chapter that I promised! **

**Hope you love it. Stay safe and drink lots of water. **

**Vanee**

**Replies Below;**

Shetan20-Thanks for reading it! ;)

angel897-.

strivengoddess-Thanks for catching that for me! I took care of it. :D

ZoeyOlivia-Frank is awesome! Glad somebody else thinks so too.

jacpin2002-I love your comment! Dramione UST all the way!

mega700201- ;D

convalla91-silly? Never. Ideas are meant to be explored and said. So spillllllll! ;D


End file.
